Trust Issues
by s-damon-s
Summary: Parce que depuis plusieurs mois, la confiance leur fait défaut, Jane et Lisbon sont envoyés par Hightower dans un village perdu dans les bois. Ils y trouvent un séminaire inefficace et idiot… mais aussi l'occasion de "déterrer" quelques tabous.
1. Apocalypse Now !

_Cette histoire commence un vendredi, alors finalement, je poste mon prologue un vendredi. =)_

_**Trust Issues**_

Rating : T, pour le langage de Lisbon surtout.

N/A: L'idée m'est venue après un visionnage de mon épisode favori, le 2x19, où Jane fait renvoyer Lisbon et s'en veut terriblement. Lorsque Hightower leur dit « Je croyais que vous aviez confiance l'un en l'autre. » et que Lisbon avoue piteusement qu'elle le croyait aussi, ça a fait tilt, et l'idée ne m'a plus lâchée. [Ajoutons à cela la « chute de la confiance »…] Cependant, cette histoire ne prend pas forcément place pendant la saison 2. Vous comprendrez d'ici quelques chapitres de quoi vient le fameux problème de confiance.

* * *

><p>"<em>We're never so vulnerable than when we trust someone - but paradoxically, if we cannot trust, neither can we find love or joy"<em>

Walter Anderson

[Nous ne sommes jamais si vulnérables que lorsque nous faisons confiance à quelqu'un – mais paradoxalement, si nous ne pouvons pas faire confiance, nous ne pouvons pas non plus trouver l'amour ou la joie.]

* * *

><p><span>Prologue : Apocalypse Now !<span>

Le calme régnait dans le CBI, un calme doux et plat, ponctué d'ennui et de quelques discussions à voix ténues. Le son régulier des ordinateurs et des allers et venus berçait l'openspace à l'étage des Crimes Majeurs, résultant en un ronronnement de fond assez efficace pour endormir les plus motivés. C'était un vendredi après-midi, il faisait beau et chaud, et comme chaque été, la réduction des effectifs ainsi que la réticence des criminels à frapper par une telle chaleur plongeait l'étage dans un ralenti ennuyeux.

L'équipe de l'Agent Senior Teresa Lisbon avait beau avoir obtenu tous les honneurs, être tenue en haute estime par les plus grands, elle n'échappait pas pour autant à la règle. Wayne Rigsby s'était assoupi, la tête posée dans sa main, à moitié avachi sur son bureau vide de dossiers, Kimball Cho avait entamé sa pile de livres de réserve depuis deux jours et tournait les pages du _Portrait de Dorian Gray_ mécaniquement, déconnecté du reste du monde, et enfin Grace VanPelt entamait un énième jeu abrutissant sur son ordinateur, le ponctuant une fois encore de soupirs réguliers et de regards courroucés vers le ventilateur en panne à côté d'elle.

Le calme et l'ennui régnaient, deux éléments essentiels à l'équipe manquaient à l'appel, et les deux faits allaient de paire.

Soudain, les trois agents furent sortis de leur léthargie par un cri de rage féminin, suivi de bruits de pas fermes et agacés.

-Où est-il ? hurla alors la voix étranglée de colère de Lisbon.

Immédiatement intéressés par cette distraction bienvenue, les trois agents se tournèrent vers le couloir des salles d'interrogatoire pour voir une Teresa Lisbon échevelée et débraillée débarquer dans l'openspace, les joues rouges, les yeux noirs.

-_Où _est-il ? répéta-t-elle dans un grondement colérique à l'intention de son équipe. Je me fiche de savoir combien il a acheté votre silence, je vous suspends si vous ne me dîtes pas tout de suite où il se cache !

Ils échangèrent des regards perdus. Bien sûr, ils savaient exactement de qui elle parlait, seul Patrick Jane, leur consultant, pouvait mettre Lisbon dans un tel état. Cependant, ils n'avaient aucune idée de la localisation exacte de l'enfant terrible du CBI.

-J'attends, leur signala Lisbon, les poings serrés à s'en rentrer les ongles dans la peau.

-On… On ne sait pas, marmotta Grace, aussi gênée qu'effrayée.

Lisbon allait recommencer à hurler sa frustration lorsque Rigsby lui fit signe de se retourner. Patrick Jane avait fait son entrée, sa fidèle tasse de thé à la main, et son immense sourire enfantin bien vissé. Lisbon se dirigea immédiatement sur lui et il posa sa tasse de thé pour lever les mains devant lui en signe de défense.

-Espèce de… commença-t-elle.

-Bonjour Lisbon, la coupa Jane non sans malice. Comment allez-vous Lisbon ?

-Vous avez hypnotisé McCarthy ! explosa-t-elle. Vous l'avez hypnotisé alors que c'est contre les règles ! Je vous ai dit cent fois de ne _pas_ hypnotiser les suspects, bon sang Jane ! Mais comme d'habitude vous n'en avez fait qu'à votre tête, vous avez voulu tout faire tout seul ! Avez-vous seulement une notion de ce que veut dire travailler en _équipe_ ?

-Si vous n'aviez pas été si impatiente d'entrer dans cette salle d'interrogatoire, j'aurais eu le temps de le dés-hypnotiser, lui signala-t-il insolemment.

Le regard de Lisbon devint encore plus noir si possible. Elle l'avait su, à l'instant même où elle était entrée dans la salle d'interrogatoire, elle avait senti le parfum de Jane flotter dans l'air. Plutôt que de vérifier le bien-fondé de cette désagréable sensation, il avait fallu qu'elle fonce et interroge le suspect. Se rendre dans la pièce d'à côté pour y prendre Jane sur le fait aurait pu lui éviter le drame.

-De toute façon, reprit Jane, il était aussi inoffensif qu'innocent, l'hypnose ne rend pas les gens inoffensifs violents.

-Il m'a sauté dessus ! glapit-elle, outrée.

Jane fronça les sourcils.

-Comment ça, sauter dessus ? s'étonna-t-il.

-J'ai eu le malheur de prononcer les mots « vous avez envie » et il m'a sauté dessus !

Jane recula d'un pas pour la jauger de la tête au pied puis, sans même tenter de se retenir, il éclata de rire.

-Il a essayé de vous embrasser ? rit-il. Pauvre homme !

Lisbon se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour retenir ses envies de meurtre, gardant ses poings pourtant brûlants le long de son corps.

-Je ne trouve pas ça drôle, précisa-t-elle.

-J'aurai tellement voulu voir ça ! s'exclama son consultant, gai comme un pinson. Lisbon se faire assaillir par un suspect… quand ça va se savoir !

Cette fois, elle ne tint plus, son poing droit partit et rencontra violemment la mâchoire de Jane qui arrêta de rire en gémissant de douleur.

Lisbon se tourna pour voir les membres son équipe l'observer avec des airs embarrassés.

-Oh ça va, s'exaspéra-t-elle, il le méritait celui-là !

-Vous n'avez aucun humour, pesta Jane en se massant la mâchoire.

-Moi non plus, les interrompit la voix autoritaire de Madeleine Hightower.

Lisbon se décomposa, déglutissant, puis se tourna lentement pour faire face à sa supérieure. Elle lui adressa un sourire aussi gêné que coincé alors que Jane se contentait d'un signe de la main en guise de bonjour, trop occupé à marmonner contre son agresseur.

-Je crois qu'un tour dans mon bureau s'impose, annonça Hightower en leur indiquant le chemin d'un signe de tête.

Dès qu'elle fut passée devant eux, Lisbon fusilla Jane du regard, mauvaise comme une teigne, puis suivit sa supérieure, les épaules basses telle une écolière prise en faute par sa maîtresse. Jane fit la grimace dans son dos avant de suivre les deux femmes, pas vraiment troublé –il était après tout un habitué des visites du bureau de cette chère Madeleine.

Les trois agents restés sur place s'adressèrent des regards indécis, puis, sans plus de cérémonie –ni plus de solidarité, ils retournèrent à leur ennui.

Et le calme reprit ses droits.

* * *

><p>-Je pensais que vos problèmes relationnels n'avaient plus lieu d'être, soupira Hightower en prenant place derrière son grand bureau.<p>

-C'est le cas, confirma Jane en prenant place dans le canapé.

Lisbon serra des dents mais ne répondit pas, droite comme un i en face du bureau, dos à Jane.

-Ça ne l'est visiblement pas, contesta leur supérieure. J'ai appris que Monsieur McCarthy avait été hypnotisé sans que l'agent Lisbon ait été au courant, Patrick ?

-Un petit problème de timing, déplora Jane en haussant les épaules. Si elle faisait moins bien son travail, j'aurais eu le temps de mettre fin à la transe.

Il ne voyait pas le visage de Lisbon, mais il devinait –non sans amusement– au combien elle devait se mordre la langue pour ne pas l'insulter devant sa supérieure.

-J'ai également appris que ledit Monsieur McCarthy s'est précipité sur l'agent Lisbon pour tenter de l'embrasser, ce qui a entraîné l'intervention de deux policiers et fait donc de cet évènement un incident public que n'importe quel avocat utilisera contre nous.

-De toute façon il est innocent, répondit Jane, pas le moins du monde perturbé par ce qui s'était passé. Et puis, on ne peut pas lui reprocher d'avoir trouvé Lisbon charmante, ajouta-t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Hightower se força à garder son sérieux, elle était de moins en moins imperméable au charme du consultant, et son humour était redoutablement efficace malgré l'affection qu'elle portait à la pauvre Lisbon.

-Le problème n'est pas là, se reprit-elle. Le problème, c'est que ce n'est pas un incident isolé. Ces derniers mois, de nombreuses affaires ont été compliquées par l'absence de dialogue entre vous deux. N'avez-vous donc plus la moindre confiance l'un en l'autre ?

Lisbon ne s'abaissa même pas à répondre, son regard exaspéré en disait bien assez long.

-J'ai confiance en Lisbon, assura Jane.

L'intéressée ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un son moqueur, preuve qu'elle en doutait. Le consultant perdit un peu de son sourire. Certes, il aimait jouer seul et taper sur les nerfs de la jeune femme, mais leur relation ne se résumait pas à cela.

-Eh bien, de mon point de vue, continua Hightower, je ne vois pas une once de confiance, que ce soit de votre part Patrick, ou de celle de Lisbon. Or, les meilleures équipes se construisent _avec_ la confiance. Compte tenu des incidents de ces derniers temps, je me dois d'intervenir.

Jane perdit tout sourire. La dernière fois que sa supérieure était intervenue, Lisbon avait été suspendue. Ça ne l'avait certes pas empêché de la faire venir sur l'enquête, mais c'était tout de même plus pratique lorsqu'elle avait un badge. Et puis, si elle était suspendue une deuxième fois à cause de ses frasques, il doutait que la brunette accepte de le revoir avant un bon moment, ce qui, il devait bien l'avouer, l'ennuyait profondément.

-Cela fait plusieurs jours que j'ai retrouvé le numéro d'un séminaire au sud de la Californie, les informa Hightower en cherchant un bout de papier dans ses post-it.

-Un séminaire ? releva Jane, surpris.

-Oui Patrick, un séminaire. Un séminaire sur le travail à deux et la confiance.

-Vous me voyez, moi ? Dans un séminaire ? s'amusa-t-il, à nouveau amusé – et soulagé que le danger d'une suspension soit écarté.

-Je vous y vois très bien. Je vais appeler mon contact pour savoir s'il reste deux places pour le prochain séminaire.

-P-pardon ? balbutia Lisbon, soudain réveillée. Un séminaire avec Jane ?

-Seul, ça ne servirait à rien, la confiance se construit à deux.

Jane ne put se priver d'un sourire ironique, mais avant de pouvoir sortir une réplique cinglante, il fut interrompu par un gémissement de Lisbon :

-S'il vous plaît madame, vous êtes sûre de ne pas vouloir me suspendre une semaine ?

-Oh Lisbon, c'est vraiment blessant, déplora Jane dans un sourire qui disait tout le contraire.

Hightower leur fit signe de se taire alors qu'elle téléphonait. Elle s'entretint à peine quelques minutes avec quelqu'un qui semblait être une connaissance, puis, souriante, elle raccrocha.

-Il y a un bus lundi matin à huit heures, il passera devant le CBI, annonça-t-elle. Oh, et préparez de quoi marcher, vous allez sûrement faire de la randonnée. Et de quoi nager, ils aiment l'eau là-bas.

-Vous pensez vraiment qu'on va y aller ? s'étonna Jane, soudain plus pâle.

-Le séminaire dure en théorie deux semaines, mais si l'équipe juge le résultat mauvais, elle peut prolonger le séminaire de quelques jours. Elle me fera ensuite un rapport et je verrai quelle décision prendre.

-Je crois qu'on ne s'est pas compris, reprit Jane, je ne tiens pas du tout à aller m'enrôler dans une secte de bienheureux.

-Vous n'avez pas le choix.

-Testez-moi, répliqua-t-il sans une once d'humour.

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Hightower croisa les bras sur son bureau, l'air sérieux.

-Patrick, je crois que vous n'êtes pas conscient de ce qui se joue dans ce bureau. Si vous n'allez pas à ce séminaire pour améliorer votre relation de travail avec l'agent Lisbon, ce n'est pas une petite suspension qui la guette, c'est la porte.

Lisbon parut horrifiée mais ne dit pas un mot. Jane grinça des dents, coincé. Il connaissait assez bien le fonctionnement de Madeleine Hightower pour savoir qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. S'il fallait virer l'un de ses meilleurs agents pour le rendre moins indiscipliné, elle le ferait, même s'il s'agissait en l'occurence de sa favorite.

-Bien, reprit Hightower. Je prends votre silence pour une acceptation. Lundi, huit heures, devant le CBI, ne faîtes pas de bêtises.

Jane ne dit rien alors que Lisbon semblait respirer à nouveau : au moins elle gardait son poste. Elle marmonna une formule de politesse puis s'éclipsa –sûrement pour aller s'enfermer dans son bureau et se lamenter sur son sort. Jane mit un certain temps à se lever.

-Je ne change pas d'avis, l'informa Hightower sans même lever la tête vers lui, plongée dans une nouvelle tâche.

Il lui adressa un regard mauvais, puis il partit sans un mot. Il allait devoir assumer les conséquences de ses actes _avec_ Lisbon pour la première fois, et, se retrouver à la place de ses victimes habituelles.

Ça ne plaisait pas le moins du monde à son ego.

* * *

><p><em>Serez-vous au rendez-vous lundi devant le CBI ? =)<em>


	2. Are you ready ?

_Prêtes à embarquer dans le bus ? =)_

Mes premiers remerciements à **Totallyfan, janeandteresa,ShaiArg, Sweetylove30, Karyanawel, paffi, Castle38, **et** Jade212000**. =)

**lovejisbon**: Je suis très contente de lire ton enthousiasme, et comme tu le dis, ça va clasher. =) Pour les lits, je crois que ça va te décevoir un peu... Mais rien n'est éternel ! ;) J'espère que la suite te plaira, et tant que j'y suis, merci beaucoup pour ta review sur "Against his will". =)

**Anara**: Oh, toi aussi tu pars en vacances ? (dit Dämon avec étonnement en plein mois de Juillet... ^^') Bonnes vacances alors ! Et j'espère que j'arriverai à rester "in character", je fais de mon mieux. =) Merci en tout cas, j'espère que le chapitre 1 te plaira !

**JulietS**: Wow, ta review m'a trop fait rougir. ^^' Merci ! Et je comprends ce que tu dis sur LaFaille, c'est aussi mon sentiment à vrai dire. =) Je suis très contente de te savoir de la partie, et j'espère qu'à ton retour tu seras toujours enthousiaste. ^^' Merci encore.

**Enjoy**: J'ai essayé d'épurer le langage de Lisbon par la suite, mais je suis pas sûre d'avoir réussi, alors j'ai laissé la note. ^^' Mon but est d'installer un climat un peu plus léger que La Faille, je fais de mon mieux et je suis contente que ça soit drôle. =D Et je suis ravie de lire qu'un Jane devant ses responsabilités te plait. (Je dois avouer que la partie sur le poing de Lisbon m'a beaucoup plu à écrire !) En tout cas j'espère que tu ne redescendras pas de sitôt... lol Merci =)

**MissHippie**: Le bus est un tout petit peu en avance mais je doute que ça change grand-chose vu l'heure, je suis désolée... ^^' En tout cas j'ai été enchantée par ta review, merci mille fois, j'espère que cette histoire ne sera pas la première à te décevoir. =)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1: Are you ready ?<span>

_Jour 1:_

Le grand bus se gara devant le CBI à huit heures et une minute. Lisbon poussa un soupir. Elle avait espéré qu'en arrivant à huit heures précises, elle aurait loupé le bus.

Elle avait passé le week-end à ruminer dans son appartement, et son pauvre frère James l'avait entendue hurler à l'injustice lorsqu'il avait eu le malheur de l'appeler pour prendre des nouvelles. Elle allait se retrouver coincer quinze jours en compagnie de Jane, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sans pause.

Elle connaissait ce genre de séminaires, elle savait d'ors et déjà que Jane ne supporterait pas l'autorité, ni l'ambiance, ni les participants, ni les activités, ni les discours, ni même la nourriture. Et elle, en plus du reste, elle ne supporterait pas de devoir dormir dans la même pièce que lui – ce qui allait sûrement être le cas d'après son expérience. Elle se donnait deux jours avant de sortir l'arme qu'elle avait dissimulée dans ses paires de chaussettes afin de l'achever au milieu de nulle part –il lui faudrait cependant envisager la nécessité d'une pelle pour dissimuler le corps.

Un homme joyeux se présenta à elle comme son guide et prit son sac de voyage pour le mettre dans la soute.

-Votre partenaire est en retard, déplora-t-il en regardant autour d'eux.

-Une habitude à prendre, répondit-elle en montant dans le bus sans un regard en arrière.

Elle vit quelques binômes déjà installés mais se dirigea dans le fond du bus, là où personne ne s'était aventuré, avant de se laisser tomber contre une vitre et de croiser les bras. Elle avait la même sensation que lorsqu'elle dormait et qu'un cauchemar l'envahissait. Elle souhaitait désespérément se réveiller, mais le cauchemar dictait ses lois.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées bougonnes par la vision d'une chevelure blonde familière à l'extérieur du bus. Jane avait daigné se montrer et donnait son sac au guide.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Jane montait et offrait son sourire publicitaire à tous les passagers avant de la remarquer. Son sourire devint encore plus large si possible et il vint tout naturellement s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

-Comment va ma partenaire ? s'amusa-t-il.

-Vous ne voulez pas trouver une autre place ? marmotta-t-elle. Vous avez tout le bus.

-Oui, moi aussi je pense qu'on va bien s'amuser.

-Foutez-moi la paix.

-D'après ce que dit le guide, nous allons vivre une expérience unique en plein air, loin de la civilisation. Il paraît qu'ils vont même nous retirer nos téléphones portables et tout accès à l'extérieur.

-Allez ailleurs Jane, insista-t-elle.

-Vous croyez qu'il y aura des agents de la CIA ? J'ai toujours rêvé de rencontrer des agents secrets.

-La ferme.

Le bus s'ébranla, s'occupant de les rapprocher de leur funeste destin à chaque mètre parcouru.

-J'espère voir des agents du FBI, continua Jane, enthousiaste, ils sont tellement faciles à énerver.

-Jane, si vous ne fermez pas _immédiatement_ votre clapet, je le ferme manuellement, le menaça-t-elle dans un regard noir.

-Vous allez bouder pendant deux semaines ? déplora-t-il. Allons Lisbon, faîtes comme moi, prenez ça comme des vacances !

Visiblement, il avait d'ors et déjà décidé que les gérants du séminaire allaient regretter sa présence à chaque seconde.

-Comment pourrai-je m'imaginer en vacances alors que vous serez là ? s'exaspéra Lisbon.

Il sourit et s'installa plus confortablement dans son siège, croisant les bras.

-Vous verrez, tout va bien se passer, lui promit-il.

-C'est bien parce que vous dites ça que j'ai peur, marmotta-t-elle.

-Vous n'êtes pas drôle, se plaignit-il. Et puis vous êtes terriblement menteuse.

Elle fronça les sourcils en le dévisageant.

-Ne faîtes pas l'innocente, s'amusa-t-il. Je sais que dans le fond, vous n'êtes pas si désespérée de la situation. Vous voulez juste sauver les apparences.

-C'est tellement dans le fond que moi-même je ne le savais pas, répondit-elle avant de reporter son attention sur le paysage qui défilait.

-Vous croyez qu'on en a pour combien de route ? s'enquit Jane sans relever le sarcasme.

-Le guide super content a parlé de trois heures de route.

Jane poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme alors que Lisbon se désintéressait définitivement de lui. Les deux semaines à venir allaient être terriblement longues.

* * *

><p>Lorsque le bus s'enfonça dans le sous-bois annonçant la proximité de leur destination finale, Lisbon s'était endormie contre l'épaule de Jane. Ce dernier n'y prêtait aucune attention particulière, occupé à observer les environs ainsi que les gens qui assisteraient au séminaire avec eux. Il avait déjà une idée de chacun, ce qui était un atout non négligeable pour la suite de l'aventure.<p>

Après avoir passé un week-end à maudire Hightower et son besoin d'autorité respectée, il avait commencé à voir le bon côté des choses. Il avait toujours été curieux de connaître un peu plus Lisbon, savoir comment elle vivait, ses habitudes. La vie commune qui allait leur être imposée n'était donc pas la pire des punitions. Mais hormis cette opportunité de percer un peu plus le mystère Lisbon, il n'avait aucune envie de jouer les parfaits consultants du CBI. La docilité était un mot qu'il ignorait encore la veille au soir.

Le bus s'arrêta devant une sorte de petit village au cœur des bois, fait de chalets. Jane discerna les bâtiments principaux par leur taille bien plus imposante, et un peu de bleu azur dans un coin lui indiqua qu'il y avait une piscine.

Lisbon bougea contre lui avant de se redresser pour s'étirer. Elle observa l'extérieur et poussa un soupir exaspéré.

-On dirait un camp de vacances pour ados, marmotta-t-elle.

-Et moi qui pensais que vous laisser dormir nous débarrasserait de votre mauvaise humeur, déplora Jane alors que les autres passagers se levaient.

Elle lui offrit un regard noir puis le poussa pour qu'il se lève.

Une fois hors du bus, ils récupérèrent leurs sacs puis suivirent le reste du groupe vers une sorte d'estrade au milieu des chalets.

Jane avait gardé le nez en l'air tout du long, observant les alentours en s'exclamant, apparemment joyeux de se retrouver si près de la nature. Lisbon dut plus d'une fois le rattraper par la manche pour lui éviter de finir dans les buissons.

-Bonjour à tous ! les salua un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années. Je me nomme Matt Honing, et je dirige le séminaire de 'Trust Creek'.

-Dîtes-moi que le nom est une blague, marmotta Lisbon en roulant des yeux. Le ruisseau de la confiance… Il n'avait pas mieux en magasin ?

Jane lui adressa un regard amusé puis reporta son attention sur Matt Honing.

-Je tiens à vous présenter l'équipe de 'Trust Creek', continua le directeur. Il y a d'abord Ben Jenkins, votre guide de confiance !

Le guide joyeux s'inclina, armé du sourire qu'il n'avait pas quitté depuis des heures.

-Mary Aldins, notre cuisinière !

-Celle-là, je m'en occupe, assura Jane discrètement alors qu'une jeune femme blonde leur envoyait un grand sourire et s'inclinait.

-Vous croyez vraiment qu'elle aura votre thé ? chuchota Lisbon.

-Non, mais après que je m'occupe d'elle, elle pourrait changer d'avis et l'ajouter à la liste des courses.

-Vous êtes impossible, s'exaspéra-t-elle.

Quelques personnes se tournèrent vers eux avec des regards réprobateurs et ils se turent –non sans une grimace de la part de Lisbon.

-… Et enfin, voici le gardien et l'agent d'entretien de Trust Creek, monsieur Gorby.

Un vieil homme aux airs indifférents se contenta de lever une main pour se signaler.

Lisbon remarqua qu'ils avaient loupé la présentation de deux autres personnes sur l'estrade, c'était prévisible avec Jane pour partenaire.

-Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, je vais faire l'appel, annonça Matt Honing. On vous donnera les clefs d'un chalet, un pour chaque binôme, et vous aurez le reste de la matinée pour vous y installer. On se retrouve à midi au réfectoire que vous trouverez à votre droite. Oh, et vous pouvez d'ors et déjà vous changer, cet après-midi, c'est randonnée.

Il indiqua l'un des bâtiments aux grandes vitres où on discernait des tables, puis, il s'empara de sa liste et commença à énoncer les groupes.

-Un chalet pour deux ? releva Jane en se tournant vers Lisbon.

-C'est un séminaire pour binômes Jane, vous vous attendiez à un chalet pour vous tout seul ?

Il fit une légère grimace mais fut interrompu par l'appel de son nom et de celui de Lisbon. Cette dernière s'avança jusqu'à l'estrade pour récupérer la clef que le vieux monsieur Gorby lui tendait. Elle le remercia puis, son sac sur l'épaule, elle se dirigea vers le chalet numéro 16, Jane sur ses talons.

Le chalet 16 était plutôt isolé, et Lisbon se demanda si Hightower n'y était pas pour quelque chose. Elle chassa cette pensée et monta sur le perron que Jane admirait, un sourire béat aux lèvres. Elle ouvrit la porte et entra sans cérémonie, vite suivie par Jane.

Le chalet n'était pas très grand. Il y avait deux armoires contre le mur à leur droite, deux lits à leur gauche, des tables de nuit, une télé au milieu de la pièce, et un canapé à côté de l'entrée, à droite. La décoration était rudimentaire, faite de bois et de vert foncé, quelconque. Une porte faisait face à l'entrée, un panneau « salle de bain » y pendait.

-Une seule salle de bain ? s'enquit Jane, son sac déjà au sol et les poings sur les hanches.

Lisbon tourna la tête vers lui et vit un sourire malicieux naître sur ses lèvres.

-Intéressant, fit-il remarquer, taquin.

Elle rougit violemment en saisissant où il voulait en venir et se détourna pour aller poser son sac devant l'armoire de gauche.

-Je prends le lit à côté de la salle de bain, prévint-elle.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que c'est encore moi la patronne, rétorqua-t-elle en ouvrant les portes de l'armoire.

-Si vous le dîtes, souffla Jane en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Il ne prêta aucune attention à son sac ou son armoire et se dirigea tout naturellement vers le lit de droite, respectueux du choix de sa « patronne ». Il s'y laissa tomber et glissa ses mains sous sa tête, observant le plafond.

Lisbon poussa un soupir exaspéré, elle n'aurait pu attendre mieux de la part de Patrick Jane. Il fallait forcément qu'il commence par tester la literie.

Elle vida son sac dans l'armoire patiemment, puis rangea ledit sac dedans avant de fermer les portes. Elle garda à la main des affaires et une paire de chaussures de marche qu'elle emmena avec elle dans la salle de bain.

Jane patienta jusqu'à entendre le son du verrou avant de se lever.

La salle de bain était plutôt spacieuse et ils avaient eu l'amabilité de mettre une baignoire en plus de la douche. Deux lavabos trônaient entre, agrémentés d'immenses miroirs.

Lorsqu'elle ressortit, changée, Jane avait élu domicile sur le canapé, le testant pour de futures siestes qu'il croyait pouvoir faire.

Il se tourna vers elle et écarquilla les yeux.

-Mais… Lisbon !

-Quoi ? s'exaspéra-t-elle en croisant les bras.

-Vous avez des jambes ! s'écria-t-il.

-Ahah, vous êtes content de vous ?

Il acquiesça, un immense sourire aux lèvres, avant d'admirer encore un peu le changement de tenue de la brunette. Elle avait troqué l'habituel pantalon contre un short, parfaitement habillée pour de la randonnée en plein soleil.

-Plutôt que de reluquer mes jambes, vous devriez vous changer, lui indiqua-t-elle.

-Me changer ?

-Vous comptez faire de la randonnée en costume trois-pièces ? ironisa-t-elle.

-Plus ou moins, confirma-t-il.

Elle eut un sourire carnassier.

-Bonne chance alors…

Il fronça les sourcils, surpris par le ton soudain confiant et réjoui de Lisbon. Elle se dirigea vers son armoire sans lui adresser un regard de plus et en tira un livre avant de sortir s'installer sur les marches du perron.

Jane fit la moue, s'ils passaient deux semaines dans une telle ambiance, il allait très vite se lasser. Mais il verrait ce détail plus tard, pour l'instant, il avait un village miniature à explorer.

Il se débarrassa de sa veste et de son veston puis quitta le chalet. Il descendit les marches avant de se planter devant Lisbon.

-Je vais faire un tour, l'informa-t-il.

-Et alors ? marmotta-t-elle sans lever les yeux de son livre.

-Je vous savais bougonne, mais vous battez des records, se désola-t-il.

-C'est l'effet Jane vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, ironisa-t-elle.

-Très bien, on se retrouve à midi, conclut Jane en roulant des yeux.

Il s'éloigna d'un pas léger, pas le moins du monde affecté par la mauvaise humeur de Lisbon. Elle lui en voulait sûrement encore, ça lui passerait tôt ou tard.

Il salua les quelques personnes inscrites au séminaire qu'il croisa sur son chemin, puis entreprit de rôder aux alentours des grands bâtiments.

Il y avait effectivement une grande piscine, digne d'un hôtel, que des transats encadraient. Il visita le réfectoire, encore désert mais déjà prêt à accueillir les affamés. Il resta un moment dans l'espoir de voir la cuisinière, Mary, mais elle ne pointa pas le bout de son nez et il se résolut à continuer son exploration.

Il rencontra une immense salle pleine de tatamis dans le bâtiment d'à côté et il fronça les sourcils. Il était curieux de savoir quels exercices pouvaient être pratiqué dans cette salle, elle avait tout de la salle de sport où il avait vu Lisbon s'entraîner au combat au corps à corps quelquefois… et à la réflexion, si ça incluait une quelconque pratique sportive, il préférait ne pas savoir ce qui était prévu pour cette salle.

Il traversa les tatamis pour rejoindre la porte en face. Elle donnait sur un petit couloir où un escalier menait à l'étage. Il y découvrit une espèce de salle de classe avec des tables rassemblées en un immense u. Ce séminaire s'annonçait définitivement ridicule, déplora-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil exaspéré au tableau blanc et à ses feutres. Il allait devoir rivaliser d'inventivités pour ne pas s'ennuyer.

Il quitta le bâtiment de tortures à venir pour rejoindre le troisième et dernier bâtiment. Celui-là s'avéra être le bâtiment administratif. Un panneau vers la droite lui indiqua la « salle des souvenirs », et il suivit l'indication dans un sourire amusé.

Les murs étaient couverts de photos, à tel point qu'il était presque impossible de toutes les regarder à moins de prendre les deux prochaines heures pour le faire. Là où les photos n'étaient pas, des petits meubles soutenaient de grosses coupes et autres récompenses. Particuliers, PDG, armée, forces de l'ordre, FBI, CIA, mariés… Les coupes symbolisaient les remerciements offerts à Trust Creek pour cette confiance si précieuse qu'ils avaient su trouver. Jane ne put s'empêcher de sourire, moqueur. Il doutait sincèrement des méthodes de cette espèce de séminaire sectaire.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? l'interrompit une voix sèche.

Il se tourna pour voir le vieux Gorby le toiser, suspicieux.

-J'admire le prestige de Trust Creek, répondit Jane, de la moquerie à peine voilée dans la voix.

-Tss, que de l'esbroufe, bougonna le vieil homme.

-Ah bon ? s'enquit Jane, intrigué par cette réaction inattendue.

-Le nouveau patron a dû payer pour avoir les récompenses.

-Vous n'aimez pas ce cher Matt et son programme bidon ?

-Oh, le programme a fait ses preuves, mais quand on l'enseigne mal et qu'on en fait une attraction touristique, ça donne Trust Creek.

Jane croisa les bras en observant quelques photos distraitement.

-Ça n'a pas toujours été Trust Creek ? demanda-t-il finalement.

-Non, bien sûr que non, sourit soudain Gorby. Avant, ça s'appelait 'Gorby's Creek'.

-Les lieux vous appartiennent ? s'étonna Jane.

-Ils appartenaient à ma famille. Quand ma femme est morte, Matt Honing et ses investisseurs ont racheté l'endroit et ont massacré son âme.

-Oh, je vois, acquiesça Jane, soudain compatissant envers le vieil homme. Ça ne doit pas être facile de voir ce qu'ils en ont fait.

-Ils ont fait un lieu pour tous les paumés de la terre pourvu qu'ils aient du fric, bougonna Gorby. De mon temps, quand les gens repartaient, ils avaient tout compris du mot confiance. Aujourd'hui, quand ils repartent, ils ont compris comment abuser de la confiance des autres. Si ma pauvre Elly voyait ça…

-Comment est-elle morte ?

-Elle a été tuée, répondit Gorby non sans douleur.

-Tuée ? releva Jane, surpris. Par qui ?

Gorby frôla l'une des photos sur le mur, Jane devina qu'il devait s'agir d'Elly.

-On n'a jamais su, murmura-t-il. Un soir, je ramenais les retardataires d'une randonnée, et je l'ai trouvée dans notre chalet, une balle dans la poitrine. Il y a eu une enquête, mais ça n'a rien donné à part me ruiner en avocat. Quand ils ont arrêté d'enquêter, je n'avais plus un rond, j'ai dû vendre.

-Quand était-ce ? demanda Jane, de plus en plus intrigué.

-Ça fera un an le mois prochain.

Jane acquiesça, songeur, puis reporta son attention sur la photo d'Elly. Elle adressait un sourire chaleureux à l'objectif en agitant la main, figée dans sa joie de vivre.

-Elly disait que la confiance, elle s'achète pas, qu'elle vient du cœur. Forcément, ça ne va pas de pair avec ce qu'ils enseignent maintenant. Ils en ont fait un jeu à touristes, une attraction pour débiles.

-Si je me suis sentie intelligent un jour, ça n'est plus le cas monsieur Gorby, s'amusa Jane.

-Je sais pourquoi vous êtes ici, répliqua le vieil homme. C'est Madeleine qui a appelé, elle vous a forcés à venir tous les deux. C'était ça, ou le travail de la jolie brune.

-Je vous accorde qu'elle est jolie, plaisanta Jane. Vous connaissez Hightower ?

-Elle est venue ici il y a des années, au début de sa formation d'agent, affirma Gorby avec fierté. On a gardé un peu contact depuis. Elle avait besoin d'une place pour vous deux, alors j'ai dit à Matt de vous mettre sur la liste.

-Et ça va coûter combien à Hightower ?

-Rien du tout, sourit Gorby. Parce que tous les deux, ce n'est pas avec de l'argent qu'on vous fera comprendre ce qu'est la confiance.

Jane rit en glissant ses mains dans ses poches.

-Vous croyez que si on se tient bien on finira sur le mur nous aussi ? plaisanta-t-il en désignant le mur face à eux.

-Ça dépend du mur dont vous parlez, ricana Gorby en lui jetant un regard malicieux. Celui-ci, c'est le mur des couples qui sont passés par ici.

Jane blêmit légèrement puis adressa un sourire au vieil homme avant de chercher un autre mur. Il trouva finalement ceux des forces de l'ordre.

-Je crois qu'on se contentera de celui-là, affirma-t-il en désignant les photos d'agents.

Gorby rit et lui tapa dans le dos.

-Tout arrive ici gamin, vous le comprendrez bien vite tous les deux.

-C'est ça.

Le vieil homme lui lança un nouveau coup d'œil malicieux puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Jane hésita un moment, le regard vissé au mur des « couples ». Il secoua la tête pour sortir de ses pensées, comme s'il venait d'en exclure une, puis il quitta à son tour la pièce.

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 2 mardi soir (je pars en vacances jeudi -sans internet- donc je posterai mardi <em>et_ jeudi)._

_D'ici là, si vous avez des avis, n'hésitez pas à partager ! =)_


	3. Did you just fall ?

Merci à **Castle38**, **Jade212000** et **Sweetylove30**. =)

**janeanteresa**: Que ce soit dans le séminaire ou dans mes histoires, tout arrive. ^^ Mais bon, je me suis trahie, j'ai mis "Romance" dans le genre. :) Merci de ta review !

**lovejisbon**: Contente que cette scène t'ait plu. =)

**Sam**: J'espère ne pas te décevoir, je ferai de mon mieux ! =)

**MissK369**: Merci pour tes reviews, elles m'ont boostée ! :D J'espère réussir à te faire rire encore un peu durant cette histoire, et je suis très contente que tu apprécies ce début d'histoire. =) Et j'adore ton association entre le chien de LaFaille venait de mon lapin mais d'où vient la cuisinière ? lol très bonne question ! (mais j'ignore la réponse ^^)

**FewTime**: Bienvenue sur cette nouvelle folie ! Je suis contente que le coup de poing t'ait plu. Désolée pour les vieilles habitudes haine/amour envers Jane..! Et ton rattrapage de bus m'a fait sourire. ^^ Ma fic est placée sous l'humour, alors même s'il y aura des moments plus "sombres" (parce qu'ils ont des raisons d'avoir perdu confiance), je m'arrange pour mettre un minimum d'humour dans chaque chapitre. Gorby a bel et bien un rôle à jouer au fait. =) Et oui, enquête il y aura ! (on ne se refait pas...) Pour tes questions: je pars pour une durée indéterminée, je vais faire de mon mieux pour que ça ne dure pas deux semaines ! Et j'ai écrit actuellement 11 chapitres de cette histoire, il m'en reste donc 5 ou 6 à écrire mais j'ai déjà une autre idée, donc je suis motivée pour finir. Merci à toi d'être toujours là. =)

**Enjoy**: Contente que ce début ne t'ait pas déçue. =) Et les jambes de Lisbon reviendront lol Et tu as raison, une enquête se profile (je suis incorrigible...) J'espère que le camp que tu as choisi ne sera pas le mauvais ^^ et merci surtout !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2: Did you just <em>fall<em> ?

Lisbon arriva un peu en avance au réfectoire, elle s'était lassée de son livre et, par ennui –la télé n'était pas encore branchée-, elle avait cédé et décidé de partir à la recherche de Jane. Elle l'avait très vite retrouvé en grande conversation avec la cuisinière Mary. Exacerbée, elle avait abandonné toute idée de chercher la compagnie de cet enquiquineur, et pris place dans un coin du réfectoire.

Quelques binômes ne tardèrent pas à se montrer et s'installèrent joyeusement. Elle entendit beaucoup de disputes autour d'elle, et roula des yeux. Au moins, Jane et elle ne feraient pas tâches dans le paysage.

Elle observa les gens arriver, estima qu'ils devaient être au moins quarante, puis se lassa et plongea dans l'ennui le plus total. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête quelques minutes plus tard, Jane l'avait remarquée et venait vers elle avec un léger sourire.

-Alors ? s'enquit-elle. Vous aurez votre thé ?

-Elle fera de son mieux, triompha Jane en s'asseyant à côté d'elle à table.

-Je suppose qu'à l'heure qu'il est, elle est déjà folle de vous, s'exaspéra la brunette.

-Ne vous plaignez pas, vous serez bien contente quand vous aurez faim en pleine nuit.

-Ça va vous étonner Jane, mais la plupart des gens _dorment_ la nuit.

-Vous n'êtes pas drôle Lisbon, se plaignit-il.

Elle ne s'abaissa pas à répondre et regarda par-dessus l'épaule de son consultant les derniers arrivants prendre place. Elle se décomposa sous les yeux étonnés de Jane et se pencha de façon à être cachée derrière lui.

-Oh non, gémit-elle. Pitié, n'invitez personne à venir à notre table.

-Quoi ? Qui ? s'affola Jane.

-Vous voyez les deux militaires ?

Jane fouilla la foule puis repéra en effet deux hommes en treillis.

-Affirmatif.

-Le brun s'appelle Jerry Halen, chuchota Lisbon.

-Et ?

-Et c'est un vieil ami de mon frère James.

-Et ?

-Et rien du tout, marmotta-t-elle. Contentez-vous de me cacher.

Jane fit aller son regard du brun à Lisbon puis un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

-Il est épris de vous ou _vous_ êtes éprise de lui ?

-Jane, gronda-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

-Oh allez Lisbon, ayez _confiance_…

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais céda :

-Il était amoureux de moi. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis au moins trois ans, mais je n'ai aucune envie de vérifier si c'est toujours le cas.

-Jerry Halen, hein ?

-La ferme Jane.

-Lisbon ? sourit-il.

-Quoi ?

-Apprêtez-vous à me haïr.

-Plus que d'habitude ?

-Ahah… Jerry Halen ? appela-t-il en direction de l'intéressé.

-Oh non Jane, fermez-la ! protesta Lisbon, désespérée.

Malheureusement pour elle, le jeune homme avait entendu son nom et se tourna vers leur table, surpris. Jane lui adressa un grand sourire tout en se reculant un peu pour que Lisbon apparaisse.

-Teresa ? s'étonna-t-il.

-Salut Jerry, marmotta Lisbon dans un sourire coincé.

Jerry lui sourit puis fit signe à son coéquipier de le suivre vers la table de Jane et Lisbon.

-Je vais vous tuer Jane, je vais vraiment vous tuer, menaça Lisbon entre ses dents.

-Pour ça il vous faudrait une arme, et j'ai déjà retiré celle que vous gardiez dans vos chaussettes, répondit Jane à mi-voix.

-Mes chaussettes étaient rangées avec mes sous-vêtements, gronda-t-elle.

-Oui je sais, sourit Jane. J'ignorais que vous aimiez autant le rouge et le noir d'ailleurs…

Jane gémit de douleur et massa son mollet violemment meurtri par la chaussure de randonnée de Lisbon alors que Jerry Halen et son coéquipier s'asseyaient face à eux.

-Ça alors Teresa, s'enthousiasma Jerry. Tu vas bien ?

Lisbon acquiesça dans un sourire parfaitement faux puis tendit une main vers Jane.

-Le pitre à côté de moi, c'est Patrick Jane, présenta-t-elle.

-Mon coéquipier, Paul, répondit Jerry en désignant l'homme blond à la mine renfrognée à sa droite. Comment va James ? reprit-il.

-Oh, il va très bien, répondit Lisbon, toujours aussi peu encline à faire la conversation.

-Tant mieux, ça fait un bout de temps que je ne l'ai pas vu, mais pas autant que toi tout de même.

Lisbon acquiesça en se mordant les lèvres, faisant à peine semblant de s'impliquer dans la conversation sous les yeux amusés de Jane.

-Alors, vous avez des problèmes de couple tous les deux ? s'enquit alors Jerry, pas le moins du monde mal à l'aise.

Lisbon faillit recracher le verre d'eau qu'elle s'était servie puis se tourna vers Jane qui la regardait avec un sourire en coin.

-Jane et moi ne sommes en aucun cas un couple, nia-t-elle.

-Oh, vous êtes là pour le travail alors, sourit Jerry.

-C'est ça.

-Lisbon est complètement célibataire, signala Jane, goguenard.

Sa remarque fut suivie d'un regard noir et d'un violent coup de pied de la part de Lisbon. Jerry ouvrit la bouche pour intervenir mais –pour le plus grand soulagement de Lisbon– Matt Honing fit irruption afin de prendre la parole.

-Dans quelques instants, vous allez pouvoir goûter au talent de Mary ! Mais d'abord, j'aimerai vous présenter votre séjour. Le séminaire de Trust Creek présente une récompense pour les meilleurs d'entre vous. En effet, tout au long de votre séjour, vous cumulerez les points de confiance pour vous mener à la récompense ultime : la coupe de la confiance et les quelques cinq mille euros qui l'accompagnent.

L'annonce fut saluée par des applaudissements enthousiastes alors que Lisbon paraissait atterrée.

-On est tombé dans un parc d'attraction, bougonna-t-elle.

-Vous croyez qu'ils ont de la barbe à papa ? s'enquit Jane avec intérêt.

Elle lui adressa un regard blasé puis reporta son attention sur Matt Honing.

-Mais attention, pour ceux qui ne se montrent pas à la hauteur, c'est la punition ! A chaque activité, les deux perdants seront de corvée de cuisine !

Lisbon parut s'enfoncer un peu plus dans son siège alors que Jane tournait son regard vers le vieux Gorby, assis dans un coin de la salle. Il regardait la salle rire en secouant la tête, l'air triste de voir son si cher séminaire se transformer en camp de vacances pour adultes.

-J'en viens à votre après-midi et au tout premier exercice ! annonça alors avec enthousiasme Matt Honing. Chaque binôme effectuera une randonnée différente mais de même distance. Les derniers arrivés aideront Mary à préparer le dessert pour la fête de bienvenue de ce soir. A votre sortie du réfectoire, il vous sera remis une carte avec votre itinéraire, et une boussole. L'un sera chargé exclusivement de la boussole, l'autre de la carte, vous verrez vos noms indiqués sur l'un ou l'autre et saurez quelle tâche vous a été assignée. Attention, pas de tricherie, nous vérifierons les empreintes présentes sur les objets pour être sûr qu'il n'y a pas eu de changement de main.

Amusé par le coup de bluff (comme s'ils avaient les moyens de relever les empreintes sur plus de quarante cartes), Jane se tourna vers Lisbon qui avait fermé les yeux, souffrant en silence. Il imaginait déjà sa prière : pourvu que ce soit elle qui ait la carte. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement avant de reporter son attention sur Matt. Décidément, ils allaient de ridicule en ridicule.

-On vous remettra également une corde, il y a quelques crevasses dans le coin, et une fusée de détresse au cas où. Des questions ?

-Quand est-ce qu'on mange ? lança une voix parmi la foule.

Quelques rires suivirent la demande et Matt s'inclina en souriant, leur souhaitant bonne chance et bon appétit. Aussitôt, une dizaine de personnes se ruèrent sur les plats de service posés près de l'entrée du réfectoire.

-Tu veux que je te ramène quelque chose Teresa ? s'enquit Jerry avec espoir alors qu'il se levait pour aller se servir.

-Non merci, j'irai moi-même, répondit-elle poliment –mais avec un sourire coincé.

Jerry acquiesça avant de s'éloigner avec son coéquipier Paul. Lisbon soupira de soulagement sous le regard amusé de Jane.

-Quoi ? s'exaspéra-t-elle.

-Il a l'air gentil.

-C'est bien tout ce qu'il est, marmotta-t-elle.

Jane roula des yeux puis se leva, son assiette en mains.

-Vous voulez que je vous ramène quelque chose Lisbon ? suggéra-t-il dans un sourire charmeur.

Elle le fusilla du regard, puis lui tendit son assiette.

Quitte à être coincée avec lui dans cet enfer, autant qu'il se rende utile.

Le repas en compagnie de Jerry et son coéquipier fut tendu. Jane eut beau tenter quelques pointes d'humour, Jerry n'avait d'yeux et de conversation que pour Lisbon, laquelle n'était pas du tout coopérative et oubliait de lui répondre la moitié du temps –pour le plus grand amusement de Jane.

Lorsque Jerry et Paul déclarèrent qu'ils allaient rejoindre les autres dehors avant le départ, Lisbon fit promettre à Jane de ne plus _jamais_ les réinviter à leur table, sous _aucun_ prétexte.

* * *

><p>Vers quatorze heures, on leur distribua cartes et boussoles et Lisbon faillit faire une crise d'angoisse lorsqu'elle vit qu'on avait assigné la carte à Jane et non à elle.<p>

-Ne vous en faîtes pas Lisbon, je sais lire une carte, s'exaspéra Jane.

-C'est ça, et moi je suis medium.

-Vous m'insultez. Faites-moi un peu confiance, femme.

-Jane, c'est parce que je ne vous fais pas confiance qu'on est ici, s'énerva-t-elle.

-Justement, exercez-vous à me faire confiance, tout se passera bien.

-Je vous préviens, si on se retrouve de corvée ce soir…

-On perd du temps, la coupa-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à la carte. Le chemin tracé dit d'aller par là, conclut-il après un examen rapide de la carte.

Il se mit en marche vers le sous-bois et Lisbon n'eut d'autres choix que de le suivre, s'accrochant à sa boussole comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

La première heure de marche se fit en silence. Lisbon était fermement décidée à être de mauvaise humeur, et Jane prenait son rôle de détenteur de carte très au sérieux. Il avait beau trouvé que tout ce séminaire était une mascarade, il comptait prouver à Lisbon qu'il savait prendre le contrôle et qu'il les ramènerait au camp en temps et en heure –sains et saufs accessoirement. Il en allait de son ego –et un peu de son envie de retrouver une Lisbon moins renfrognée.

Ils sortirent vite de la forêt et se retrouvèrent à se frayer un chemin parmi un paysage montagneux. La route devint dès lors plus difficile et Jane ralentit considérablement.

-On a droit à une pause ? s'enquit-il lorsqu'ils approchèrent de la deuxième heure.

-Dix minutes pas plus, répondit Lisbon en s'asseyant sur un rocher.

Jane se laissa tomber au sol, appuyant son dos contre le rocher où Lisbon était perchée. Elle sortit une bouteille d'eau pour en vider un bon quart et Jane regretta de n'avoir pas été aussi prévoyant qu'elle. Son costume était poussiéreux, sa chemise lui donnait chaud et lui collait à la peau, ses chaussures n'étaient pas le moins du monde adaptées, et il avait terriblement soif. Il bénit la brunette sur une centaine de générations lorsqu'elle lui tendit la bouteille.

-Ce séminaire est une arnaque, soupira Lisbon.

-Il n'a pas toujours été comme ça, vous savez ?

-D'où vous tenez ça ? s'étonna-t-elle en baissant les yeux vers lui.

-Le vieux gardien, Gorby, m'a expliqué que « Trust Creek » s'appelait « Gorby's Creek » avant, et que ça avait été un refuge pour les gens qui avaient des problèmes de confiance.

-Pourquoi a-t-il laissé cet endroit devenir un repère à idiots ?

-Il a perdu beaucoup d'argent après le meurtre de sa femme.

-Un meurtre ? releva Lisbon en fronçant les sourcils.

-Elle est morte il y a environ un an. D'après Gorby, ça n'a jamais été élucidé.

Lisbon garda un moment le silence, puis sourit doucement avant de reporter son attention sur Jane qui l'observait. Il sourit à son tour, content de voir ce premier vrai sourire.

-Avant qu'on nous supprime nos portables, je demanderai à VanPelt de me faire un résumé du dossier, annonça-t-elle.

-Vous pensez élucider le meurtre pendant notre séjour ? sourit-il, ravi.

-Vous avez une meilleure idée pour nous occuper ?

-Agent Lisbon, suggéreriez-vous de transgresser les règles et d'enquêter sans votre précieux badge ? s'amusa-t-il.

-Exactement, confirma-t-elle fièrement.

-Dans ce cas, j'ai le complice idéal pour nos crimes.

-Vous pensez au vieux Gorby ?

-Lui-même, sourit Jane. Vous n'aurez qu'à demander à Grace de trouver son numéro, on fera tout passer par lui une fois nos portables supprimés.

Lisbon acquiesça, puis jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Elle déclara qu'il était temps de repartir et Jane reprit son inspection de la carte.

Cette fois-ci, le chemin fut moins silencieux, ponctué de conversations légères et autres piques ironiques. La mauvaise humeur de Lisbon s'était momentanément envolée, pour le plus grand soulagement de Jane.

Ils firent une autre pause après une nouvelle heure de marche, cette fois silencieuse car l'un comme l'autre commençaient à sentir la fatigue s'emparer d'eux.

-On est encore loin ? s'exaspéra Lisbon en grimpant une pente abrupte.

Jane, déjà sur la terre plate au-dessus d'elle, examina la carte.

-On en a encore pour une bonne heure, déplora-t-il.

-Bon sang cette randonnée me tue, marmotta-t-elle.

-Je croyais que vous aviez fait de l'endurance au lycée, dit-il en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à venir à bout du dernier mètre de pente.

-L'endurance, ça n'a rien à voir avec une randonnée en milieu hostile. Je courais sur un terrain plat, et pas aussi longtemps que ça. Il est plus de dix-sept heures et nous sommes partis il y a trois heures. J'en ai marre.

Jane sourit mais ne commenta pas, se dirigeant vers le chemin indiqué.

-Ils nous avertissent sur la carte qu'il y a des crevasses dans le coin, signala-t-il. Regardez où vous mettez les pieds.

Lisbon acquiesça et garda dès lors le regard fiché sur le sol. Cependant, quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit un bruit suspect suivi d'un glapissement et elle fit volte-face, alertée. Elle ne vit Jane nulle part et s'en inquiéta immédiatement.

-Jane ? appela-t-elle.

-Ici, répondit une voix étouffée.

Elle avança prudemment et constata qu'une crevasse peu profonde avait eu raison de son consultant.

-Jane ! vous allez bien ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en se mettant à genoux sur le rebord.

Le blond était affalé au fond, une grimace de douleur sur le visage.

-Je survivrai, marmotta-t-il finalement. Vous devriez vous écarter du…

Il eut à peine fini sa phrase que Lisbon sentit la terre se dérober sous elle et elle glissa dans la crevasse dans un léger cri avant d'atterrir sur Jane sans ménagement. Il poussa un grognement de douleur alors qu'elle gémissait, affalée sur lui. Elle posa ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête pour se redresser avec une grimace d'excuse.

-Je suis désolée… Je ne vous ai pas fait trop mal ?

-Disons que si un jour je doutais d'avoir des côtes ou une colonne vertébrale, ce n'est plus le cas grâce à vous, ironisa-t-il en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

-Vous pensez vous être cassé quelque chose ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Là maintenant, je l'ignore, bougonna-t-il dans une grimace de douleur.

Elle posa une main sur ses côtes de droite puis appuya légèrement; il n'eut aucune réaction. Elle répéta l'action sur les côtes de gauche, toujours sans obtenir de cri de douleur, et soupira de soulagement. Elle ne lui avait rien cassé.

-Lisbon ? articula finalement Jane.

-Oui ?

-N'allez pas croire que je n'apprécie pas notre charmante position, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de respirer, lui signala-t-il.

Elle rougit violemment et se glissa à côté de lui, libérant son ventre et lui permettant d'enfin prendre une immense bouffée d'air. Il toussa à cause de la poussière et elle lui tendit la bouteille d'eau –heureusement intacte.

-Comment on fait pour sortir ? s'enquit-il en s'asseyant.

Lisbon observa la paroi puis le ciel au-dessus d'eux.

-Vous pensez pouvoir me faire la courte-échelle ?

-Il vous faudra plus que la courte-échelle pour remonter, l'informa-t-il.

-La courte-échelle me fera atteindre quelques pierres plus fiables dans la paroi.

Il accepta et se redressa avant de faire craquer son dos. Lisbon lui adressa un regard navré, se sentant légèrement coupable.

-Si je tombe, vous me rattrapez, hein ? vérifia-t-elle avant de poser son pied sur les mains qu'il lui présentait.

-Je crois que je vous ai déjà plutôt bien rattrapée tout à l'heure, ironisa-t-il.

-Je suis sérieuse Jane, je n'ai aucune envie de me casser quelque chose.

-Grimpez tranquille, je me ferai un plaisir de vous sauver si l'occasion se présente.

Elle le jaugea un moment puis, prudente, elle grimpa sur ses mains et put atteindre une pierre fiable. Elle en rechercha une autre, puis encore une autre, puis une autre, jusqu'à arriver en haut, saine et sauve.

Elle soupira de soulagement, puis sortit de son sac la corde donnée par Ben Jenkins, le guide joyeux. Elle repéra un arbre et fit passer la corde autour avant de revenir à la crevasse lancer une extrémité à Jane tout en prenant l'autre. Elle tendit la corde puis lui indiqua qu'il pouvait remonter en s'en aidant. Elle l'entendit bougonner, peu fier d'en arriver à faire du sport, lui le mentaliste.

Lorsqu'enfin il fut sur la terre ferme, il se laissa tomber de tout son long, et vit Lisbon faire de même à côté de lui, essoufflée. Ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire, cherchant leurs souffles, puis Jane se tourna vers elle. Ils échangèrent un long regard, puis tous deux éclatèrent d'un rire nerveux et incontrôlable.

Ils eurent besoin de quelques minutes avant de se remettre en route d'un pas un peu plus lent, rendu douloureux par leur chute et l'effort.

Lisbon ne put s'empêcher de se faire la réflexion que lorsqu'elle était montée le long de la paroi, elle s'en était remise entièrement à Jane, lui confiant sa vie. Elle savait qu'elle l'avait déjà fait auparavant, mais c'était devenu si rare dernièrement… Elle se demanda si ça pourrait se reproduire durant le séjour, puis chassa cette pensée pour se moquer de sa démarche de grand-père.

Il lui fit la grimace en la poussant légèrement, et récolta une moue vite interrompue lorsque Lisbon aperçut les chalets de bois devant eux. Jane ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement.

-Enfin ! Je rêve d'une douche ! triompha-t-il.

-Et moi donc, marmotta Lisbon.

-Je vous ai sauvé la vie, je passe le premier.

-Comment ça vous m'avez sauvé la vie ? protesta-t-elle. _Je_ vous ai sauvé la vie, c'est moi qui vous ai sorti de ce trou !

-Et moi je vous ai servi d'amortisseur !

-Ça ne serait pas arrivé si vous n'aviez pas le nez en l'air tout le temps, vous étiez inattentif !

-Je regardais la carte ! s'indigna-t-il.

Elle lui lança un regard noir puis se dirigea vers le centre du village où les autres se rassemblaient. Jane la suivit, bougon. Ils furent soulagés d'apprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas les derniers à revenir : ils échappaient à la corvée de cuisine.

-On se retrouve à vingt heures pour un repas de fête, se réjouit Matt. D'ici là, je vous recommande les douches et baignoires !

Jane et Lisbon échangèrent un regard meurtrier alors que les autres se dirigeaient dans la bonne humeur vers leurs chalets. Ils se défièrent du regard un moment, puis, Jane lut un changement dans le comportement de Lisbon et fronça les sourcils, menaçant.

-N'y pensez même pas, protesta-t-il.

-Le premier arrivé, le premier douché, rétorqua-t-elle.

-Lisbon…

Ils restèrent immobiles un moment, le regard noir, puis, comme si quelqu'un avait donné le départ, ils partirent en courant vers le chalet numéro 16. Lisbon put alors prouver à Jane que oui, elle était rapide, et en effet, elle avait fait de l'endurance au lycée.

Elle arriva la première devant la salle de bain et lui adressa un sourire moqueur avant de poser la main sur la poignée. Elle fut interrompue par la main de Jane sur la sienne et se tourna pour l'injurier, il profita de la manœuvre pour glisser son autre main sur sa taille. Elle fronça les sourcils, surprise de la position de danse qu'il leur faisait prendre, puis, suspicieuse mais trop étonnée, elle vit Jane lui lancer un sourire charmeur, bien trop charmant. Elle baissa sa garde une demi-seconde, et en une pirouette dansante légère et douce, il échangea leur rôle. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester, outrée, mais le temps qu'elle trouve l'insulte appropriée, Jane avait refermé la porte de la salle de bain.

Elle eut beau hurler et taper contre la porte, seul le son de l'eau de la douche lui répondit. Lorsqu'elle entendit Jane entonner « Singing in the rain », elle fut tentée d'ouvrir la porte à coup de pied. Elle se souvint à temps qu'interrompre Jane sous une douche était le fantasme de beaucoup de femmes mais pas vraiment le sien –la situation en résultant serait bien trop embarrassante.

Elle se résigna à attendre qu'il sorte, mais se promit que tôt ou tard, elle se vengerait. Elle avait deux semaines pour y penser.

* * *

><p><em>Le chapitre trois ("Are you game?" de son nom) sera en ligne jeudi en fin de matinée. Et d'ici jeudi, le bouton review est là s'il vous prend l'envie de me donner un avis. =)<em>


	4. Are you game ?

_Désolée par avance, ce chapitre est plus court que les autres... J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ! =)_

Merci à **ShunKickShunKers, Pepe64, paffi, Castle38, Jade212000**, et **MissK369** ! =)

**janeanteresa**: Ah la scène du ravin ! Je rêvais de l'écrire depuis deux mois et apparemment c'était pas une mauvaise idée ! ^^ Merci !

**alamanga**: Je suis très honorée. =) J'espère ne pas décevoir ton enthousiasme ! Oh, et j'étais contente de lire que l'intervention du copain de James amoureux de Lisbon t'a plu. =) Merci beaucoup ! (et merci aussi pour ta review sur "Le piano oublié"!)

**MissHippie**: Merci merci merci ! =D Ton enthousiasme me va droit au coeur !

**Quelqu'un**_ qui n'a pas dit son nom (désolée ^^'):_ Je suis ravie de contribuer à ta bonne humeur ! Et effectivement, ce n'est pas un cas désespéré que le leur (du moins j'essaie !^^) Je suis ravie que ça t'ait plu, merci !

**FewTime**: Oh mais de rien, ce fut un plaisir. =) Je suis contente de t'avoir fait rire. (c'est le but en même temps ^^) Jerry a son petit rôle, mais surtout pour le comique du personnage (et l'agacement de Jane -vengeance quand tu nous tiens...) Et pour te rassurer, Gorby n'est pas un méchant, je me suis trop attachée à lui pour ça. =) J'espère que le mélange humour/sérieux restera digeste jusqu'à la fin. Et merci !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3 : Are You Game ?<span>

Lisbon sortit de son bain en maudissant son consultant et enfila un pull –alors même qu'ils étaient en plein été. Jane, étendu de tout son long sur son lit, l'observa s'agiter avec un sourire ravi.

-Un problème Lisbon ? s'enquit-il, l'innocence même.

-Vous voulez parler du fait que vous êtes un mufle, ou bien du fait que vous avez utilisé _toute_ l'eau chaude ? gronda-t-elle.

-Voyons, fine comme vous êtes, vous n'aviez pas grand-chose à laver, plaisanta-t-il.

-J'ai des cheveux.

-Oui, moi aussi, confirma-t-il –tout en sachant très bien qu'elle parlait du temps requis pour ses longs cheveux noirs. Mais je vous accorde que les vôtres sont plus jolis, ajouta-t-il.

-Vous ne vous imaginez même pas à quel point ça me fatigue d'essayer de vous adresser la parole, s'exaspéra-t-elle. Si je fais une dépression nerveuse, je vous envoie la note.

-Faîtes donc ça, je viendrai vous remonter le moral.

Elle lui lança un coup d'œil blasé, puis se laissa tomber sur son lit, les bras en croix. Il l'observa discrètement, amusé, mais perdit vite son sourire en réalisant qu'elle était sincèrement triste d'être ici, à lutter contre lui et ses idioties.

-Hey Lisbon, souffla-t-il.

-Quoi encore ? soupira-t-elle en tournant la tête vers lui.

Il rehaussa sa tête à l'aide de son coude, s'installant plus confortablement comme à chaque fois qu'il était mal à l'aise intérieurement.

-Je suis désolé, avoua-t-il. Je ne suis pas... –plus– habitué à devoir partager mon quotidien avec quelqu'un. Je vais faire de mon mieux, d'accord ?

Surprise par son ton doux et un peu blessé, elle ne put qu'acquiescer, se sentant idiote. Elle n'avait vu que rarement cette vulnérabilité chez Jane, et elle n'avait jamais su comment gérer ces moments. Il la désarmait avec cet air douloureux, cette sincérité emprisonnée dans une douceur blessée, et ses yeux océans qui semblaient lui demander tous les pardons du monde.

Jane sentit son malaise, et fit réapparaître son sourire en un éclair.

-Mais je n'ai pas dit que j'arrêterai de vivre pour autant, lui signala-t-il, de nouveau joyeux.

-Je n'en espérai pas tant, ironisa-t-elle, un léger sourire aux coins des lèvres.

-Ça va être l'heure de la « fête de bienvenue », prête ?

Elle acquiesça en se levant et se débarrassa du pull avant de suivre Jane à l'extérieur du chalet 16 où ils étaient entrés en furie une heure plus tôt. Jane lui offrit un sourire confiant, sachant d'ors et déjà qu'elle détestait ce genre de soirées, et elle le lui rendit timidement, gênée d'être si facile à lire.

Lorsqu'ils s'installèrent à une nouvelle table vide de convives, Jane songea en observant furtivement Lisbon examiner la salle que le séminaire lui importait peu, il pouvait gagner la confiance de Lisbon de lui-même, il suffisait qu'il tombe le masque, pour lui montrer un peu de cette affection discrète qu'il lui portait.

Et si le vieux Gorby avait pu entendre cette réflexion, il aurait eu une pensée émue pour sa chère Elly disparue.

* * *

><p>Après l'annonce des gagnants –des militaires– et des perdants –deux millionnaires aux sourires niais, Matt Honing leur souhaita une bonne soirée de bienvenue, déclara la scène libre pour toute personne voulant montrer ses talents, puis lança un air de musique légèrement ridicule. Au plus grand soulagement de Lisbon, personne ne vint prendre les places vacantes en face d'elle et Jane.<p>

-Ils ont eu peur, affirma Jane sur le ton de la confidence.

-Peur de quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Vous avez fusillé du regard l'intégralité de la salle depuis que nous sommes assis…

Elle le dévisagea, puis se tourna vers la salle.

-N'importe quoi, marmotta-t-elle en attrapant son assiette pour aller se servir.

Jane rit et la suivit en insistant sur sa théorie, récoltant l'exaspération de la jeune femme. Ils allaient arriver vers les derniers plats disponibles lorsque la cuisinière Mary se présenta face à eux de l'autre côté de la table.

Elle était blonde, un peu ronde et très jolie, ses grands yeux marron devaient sûrement lui avoir obtenu beaucoup de choses. En cet instant, Lisbon sut tout de suite ce qu'elle voulait obtenir. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux alors que la blondinette adressait un sourire à Jane.

-Mary, la salua-t-il d'un sourire.

-Patrick, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Lisbon resta entre eux, éberluée par l'espèce de numéro de charme qui se jouait sous ses yeux.

-J'aurai votre thé demain, annonça Mary.

-Vous êtes le rêve de tous les hommes, la complimenta Jane.

-Tous les hommes ne rêvent pas de son _thé_, ironisa Lisbon à mi-voix.

Jane eut un sourire en coin mais se reprit vite, fidèle à son jeu de séducteur auprès de l'adorable cuisinière.

-Qu'aurons-nous en dessert ? s'enquit-il.

-C'est encore un secret, murmura-t-elle en gloussant légèrement.

Lisbon fit les gros yeux, exaspérée. Elle était à deux doigts d'aller chercher une corde pour se pendre. Jane et son fichu thé…

-Vous entendez Lisbon ? C'est un secret, répéta Jane de son air ravi. N'est-elle pas charmante notre cuisinière ?

Lisbon lui répondit d'un regard clairement blasé avant de tourner son regard vers Mary et de lui offrir un sourire parfaitement hypocrite.

-Charmante, confirma-t-elle d'une voix un peu trop haut perchée pour être sincère.

Mary ne sembla pas déceler quoi que ce soit et rayonna un peu plus.

-D'ailleurs, je vais aller goûter à cette _charmante_ cuisine, reprit Lisbon. Et je vous laisse échanger vos _charmants_ sourires pendant ce temps.

Elle poussa légèrement Jane pour passer et se dirigea vers la table qu'ils avaient élue.

-Excusez-la Mary, elle est de très mauvaise humeur, sourit Jane, amusé par le comportement de la brunette. Mais dîtes-moi maintenant, auriez-vous une bouilloire pour préparer le thé ?

_..._

Lisbon ne toucha pas à son assiette, jetant des regards noirs à Jane et Mary qui parlaient toujours avec leurs grands sourires publicitaires.

-Un sacré numéro ce monsieur Jane, hein ? s'enquit une voix amusée dans son dos.

Elle se tourna, surprise, et vit le vieux Gorby lui adresser un sourire. Elle le lui rendit et l'invita à s'asseoir. Il prit la place de Jane à côté d'elle, posant une assiette peu remplie face à lui.

-Madeleine m'avait prévenu qu'il était spécial, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça, sourit Gorby.

-C'est l'effet Jane.

-On ne s'ennuie pas avec lui je suppose ?

-Jamais, confirma Lisbon dans un léger sourire. Non seulement il a une intelligence supérieure au monde entier, mais en plus, il a un ego supérieur au monde entier.

Gorby rit légèrement en piquant sa fourchette dans une pomme de terre.

-Vous croyez qu'il est intéressé par Mary ? s'enquit-il alors.

-Jane ne s'intéresse pas aux femmes, se contenta de répondre Lisbon en entamant finalement sa maigre assiette.

Elle croisa le regard étonné de Gorby et rit légèrement.

-Il n'est pas gay, rit-elle. C'est juste qu'il… ne regarde pas les femmes. Du moins, il ne les regarde plus.

-Il est marié, c'est normal, lui sourit Gorby.

Lisbon perdit un peu de son sourire puis se mordit la lèvre.

-A vrai dire, sa femme est morte il y a près de dix ans, avoua-t-elle. Il n'a juste pas pu… enlever l'anneau.

-Oh… Je suppose que lui et moi avons quelque chose en commun alors, sourit tristement le vieil homme en montrant son annulaire où une alliance d'or brillait.

-Je suis désolée monsieur Gorby.

-Les femmes que nous aimons, elles ne nous quittent jamais vraiment, souffla-t-il avec regret.

-C'est l'une des choses que j'ai apprises avec Jane, avoua-t-elle.

-Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne peut plus aimer, rectifia Gorby.

-Je vous l'ai dit, Jane ne regarde aucune femme.

Le vieil homme sourit doucement avant de boire un peu de son verre d'eau. Lisbon jeta un coup d'œil à Jane qui était désormais assis avec Mary sur l'estrade encore désertée, alternant bouchée et compliment, réussissant à faire rire son interlocutrice à chaque nouvelle idiotie.

La voix de Gorby la sortit de ses observations.

-Il vous regarde, vous.

-Je suppose que c'est parce qu'il n'a personne d'autre, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Ça explique pourquoi sur la fiche d'urgence que Madeleine nous a envoyée, vous êtes le seul nom qui apparaisse.

Lisbon sourit doucement en repoussant son assiette vide.

-C'est un solitaire, répondit-elle, comme si ça justifiait tout.

-Un solitaire qui vous a comme repère alors.

-Un solitaire qui aime m'enquiquiner à chaque minute de chaque heure, rectifia-t-elle. Mais ce n'est pas toujours insupportable, avoua-t-elle sous le regard chaleureux du vieil homme.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous ici Teresa ? souffla-t-il avec douceur.

Elle hésita, le regard vague.

-Jane n'est pas si facile à vivre qu'il n'y paraît, souffla-t-elle finalement. Vous le voyez toujours joyeux, vous qui êtes à l'extérieur, mais cette joie… cette joie m'étouffe parfois. Je sais que c'est de la poudre aux yeux, qu'il s'en sert pour nous faire oublier ce qu'il a au fond du cœur. Et je suppose qu'on ne peut pas vraiment faire confiance à quelqu'un qui affiche un masque permanent.

-Pourtant il semble vous apprécier sincèrement.

-C'est le problème de Jane, sourit-elle amèrement. A trop le voir sembler, on ne sait plus ce qui est vrai ou faux chez lui.

-D'où votre présence ici, comprit Gorby.

Lisbon acquiesça en pinçant les lèvres, jetant un coup d'œil à Jane et sa cuisinière.

-Vous savez, reprit le vieil homme, ce n'est pas parce que leur programme est nul qu'il ne marche jamais. Parfois, forcer les gens à se côtoyer au quotidien suffit à les rendre confiants.

-On verra bien dans deux semaines, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Bien sûr, pour que la magie opère, il faut que vous y mettiez de la bonne volonté, s'amusa Gorby, malicieux.

-Je ne peux pas ne pas me disputer avec lui. Il est si… agaçant.

-Je parlais de vos humeurs chère Teresa. Depuis la première fois que je vous aie vue ce matin, je n'ai pas vu un sourire sur votre joli visage.

Elle ne put que sourire en réponse, Gorby lui était déjà sympathique.

-Voilà qui est mieux, triompha-t-il, radieux.

-Vous êtes un drôle de numéro vous-même monsieur Gorby, sourit-elle.

-Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Ary.

-D'accord, Ary, lui sourit-elle en réponse.

Elle reporta son attention sur la salle où deux hommes un peu éméchés étaient bousculés vers l'estrade. Ils montèrent en chancelant et entamèrent quelques chansons à l'aide d'un karaoké vite installé.

-Dire que ce séminaire est réservé aux adultes, soupira Gorby.

-Attendez un peu que Jane s'y mette, lui glissa malicieusement Lisbon.

-Il chante ?

-Non, rit Lisbon. Mais il est magicien à ses heures.

-Vous croyez qu'il nous fera une démonstration ?

-Si ce n'est pas aujourd'hui, sachez qu'il ne peut pas s'empêcher de faire le malin.

Gorby sourit et chercha Jane des yeux. Il finit par le repérer en train d'observer les deux poltrons massacrer une chanson, riant à côté d'une Mary décidément charmée. Lorsque Matt fit interrompre le karaoké, Mary se tourna vers Jane pour lui glisser quelque chose à l'oreille. Il lui sourit puis s'avança vers la scène pour échanger quelques mots avec Matt Honing.

-Je vous prie de saluer Patrick Jane qui se propose pour quelques tours de magie, lança Matt quelques instants plus tard.

Gorby se tourna vers Lisbon qui levait les yeux au ciel en souriant.

-Je vous l'avais dit, c'est plus fort que lui.

Sur scène, Jane avait déjà fait apparaître une dizaine de choses sous les applaudissements enthousiastes de tous et charmés de Mary. Elle était au pied de la scène, subjuguée, et lorsque Jane fit apparaître une pièce derrière son oreille, Lisbon aurait juré la voir manquer de s'évanouir.

Au bout de cinq minutes de tours divers, la salle était conquise et Jane la star du moment.

-Un dernier pour la route ? suggéra-t-il à son public.

Le oui fut unanime et Lisbon vit Jane sonder la salle du regard. Elle eut un mauvais pressentiment et résista tant bien que mal à une envie subite de disparaître.

-Pour ce dernier tour, je vais appeler une jolie assistante, déclara Jane.

Lisbon pria pour que la cuisinière serve au moins à quelque chose, mais le regard malicieux de son consultant traînait décidément un peu trop vers elle.

-Lisbon, vous me rejoignez ? appela-t-il.

-Je le hais, marmotta Lisbon alors que Gorby riait.

Elle se leva à regret et fendit la foule pour rejoindre la scène. Jane lui tendit la main et elle dut se faire violence pour la prendre. Elle vit du coin de l'œil l'air déçu de la pauvre Mary.

-Je vous présente ma partenaire du séjour : la ravissante mais non moins redoutable Teresa Lisbon, la présenta Jane, s'attirant autant de sourires que d'applaudissements.

Jane ignora le regard noir de sa « partenaire du séjour » pour battre les cartes. Il lui fit tirer trois cartes sans qu'il ne regarde, les fit montrer au public toujours sans qu'il ne voie quoi que ce soit, puis les cartes furent remises… Bien sûr, il devina les trois.

Il s'inclina face au public, poli et charmeur alors qu'on l'acclamait, puis il descendit à la suite de Lisbon. Cette dernière parvint à retourner à la table où Gorby l'attendait rapidement mais Jane fut assailli par des admirateurs, Mary la première.

Lisbon ne mit pas longtemps à saluer chaleureusement Ary Gorby, puis elle s'éclipsa pour retourner furtivement au chalet numéro 16.

Si elle devait supporter une telle mascarade pendant deux semaines, elle allait avoir besoin de nuits complètes.

* * *

><p><em>Des questions ? Des réclamations ? Une envie de m'incendier ? Je suis dispo ! ^^<em>

_J'ai _peut-être_ une chance de poster lundi. Si lundi soir vous n'avez pas vu signe de moi, c'est que je n'ai pas eu internet. (Désolée par avance si c'est le cas.)_

_Je vous laisse un extrait du chapitre 4 en lot de consolation ! =)_

"-Et moi qui croyais que c'était vous le briseur de cœur, se moqua Lisbon.

-Pourquoi vous dîtes ça ? s'étonna Jane en fronçant les sourcils.

-Et en plus vous vous payez le luxe de faire l'innocent.

[...]

-Vous parlez de Mary ?

-Qui d'autre ? ironisa-t-elle en s'immobilisant en haut des escaliers pour se retourner.

[...]

-Peut-être vous..?"


	5. In another light

Hello !

Je vous suis éternellement reconnaissante pour toutes vos reviews, vraiment mille mercis, j'espère ne décevoir personne. Je n'ai pas le temps de vous répondre, à vrai dire je poste depuis le parking d'un immeuble avec un wifi qui n'est guère le mien... Je vous répondrai dès que possible ! Et encore merci =)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 4: In Another Light:<span>

_Jour 2:_

Lisbon fut réveillée par un bruit d'eau aux alentours de sept heures. Elle cligna des yeux pour s'habituer à la luminosité dans la pièce et remarqua que le lit de Jane était vide, les couvertures repoussées. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer, elle ne l'avait pas entendu se lever. Elle se redressa en se passant les mains dans les cheveux et repéra un plateau posé sur sa table de nuit contenant du café chaud, deux beignets et un bout de papier avec son nom. Elle bénit quiconque était responsable et attrapa le plateau.

Quelques instants plus tard, Jane sortit de la salle de bain. Il avait retrouvé son costume trois pièces complet et conservé son sourire lorsqu'il la salua. Elle hocha la tête, occupée à avaler un bout de beignet.

-Un cadeau de Mary, expliqua-t-il en désignant le plateau. Je lui ai fait croire que j'aimais le café pour qu'elle en amène.

-Et vous me donnez le « cadeau de Mary » ? rétorqua-t-elle, un peu refroidie.

-A vrai dire, je ne déjeune que rarement, avoua-t-il. J'ai pensé que la proposition de Mary pouvait toujours vous servir. Elle est contente parce qu'elle pense me l'offrir, et vous êtes de meilleure humeur avec un petit déjeuner au lit.

-Vu comme ça, convint-elle –bien qu'un peu réticente à l'idée de manger les résultats de la conquête de Jane. Vous êtes rentré à quelle heure cette nuit ? s'enquit-elle.

-Une heure du matin ou quelque chose du genre, répondit-il en s'asseyant à côté de ses jambes sur le lit.

Il fit mine de lui piquer son deuxième beignet et se fit taper sur les mains. Lisbon céda cependant sous son regard exaspéré et lui en donna la moitié.

-Des choses intéressantes ? reprit-elle.

-Aucune, déplora-t-il. On m'a demandé de refaire des tours, j'ai dû choisir Mary pour assistante puisque vous m'aviez lâchement abandonné… Ah si, Gorby s'est fâché avec notre guide, le joyeux Ben Jenkins.

Lisbon acquiesça en posant le plateau sur le lit pour s'asseoir en tailleur avant d'attraper le mug de café pour le vider d'un trait.

-Vous avez une idée du programme de la journée ? demanda-t-elle en posant le plateau par terre.

-Matt nous a dits que nous devions être dans la salle de cours à huit heures.

-La salle de cours ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ce que j'écoute tous les détails tout de même ?

-Oui bien sûr, où avais-je la tête ? ironisa-t-elle. Savez-vous au moins où c'est ?

-Bien sûr que je sais, à quoi me servirait d'être intelligent si je n'avais pas réponse à tout ?

Elle roula des yeux puis repoussa les couvertures pour sortir du lit. Jane observa le jersey qu'elle portait non sans amusement, mais fut interrompu dans cette activité passionnante par la porte de la salle de bain qui se referma sur elle. Il déplora la disparition des jolies jambes de la brune, il avait rarement l'occasion de la voir si féminine, et il se promit que ce serait un spectacle à apprécier chaque matin.

Puis, il attrapa le plateau et le posa sur le perron avec un mot de remerciement à l'attention de l'adorable Mary avant de rentrer attendre Lisbon sur le canapé.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. A vrai dire, il avait dormi environ quatre heures si on mettait bout à bout ce qu'il avait grappillé. Il avait passé la nuit à observer alternativement la télévision muette et Lisbon.

C'était étrange de dormir avec quelqu'un dans la même pièce, il n'y était plus habitué. Lisbon était silencieuse, bien que parfois agitée par des rêves, et elle semblait le reste du temps si paisible que les quelques fois où il s'était permis de la regarder dormir, il s'était lui-même endormi, calquant sa respiration sur elle sans s'en rendre compte. Il se souvint qu'en se levant pour aller se doucher une demi-heure plus tôt, il avait eu la sensation qu'il pourrait s'habituer à la présence apaisante de Lisbon, que partager deux semaines de sa vie, ça avait au final plus de bons côtés que de mauvais.

Lisbon sortit habillée de l'habituel jean mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

-Nous y allons ? suggéra-t-il.

-Puisqu'il le faut, soupira-t-elle.

-J'ai appelé Grace alors que vous dormiez encore, l'informa-t-il tandis qu'ils quittaient le chalet.

-Vous avez appelé Grace avant les heures de bureau ?

-Il le fallait bien, on est censé remettre nos téléphones lors de notre « cours » sur la confiance ce matin.

-Elle va trouver le dossier ? s'enquit Lisbon en glissant ses mains dans ses poches alors que Jane les dirigeait vers l'un des bâtiments.

-Et elle nous le transmettra par Gorby, acquiesça Jane.

-Est-il au moins au courant que nous allons remuer une vieille blessure ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Je lui en ai parlé cette nuit, il nous est très reconnaissant et fera tout ce qu'il peut pour nous aider.

Elle le dévisagea, suspicieuse, et il lui adressa un regard exaspéré tout en lui ouvrant la porte.

-Je commence à croire qu'on a vraiment besoin de ce séminaire sur la confiance Lisbon, déplora-t-il.

-Comme si un séminaire débile pouvait changer quoi que ce soit.

-Vous êtes vraiment blessante, vous me brisez le cœur, feint-il en se tenant la poitrine.

-Et moi qui croyais que c'était vous le briseur de cœur, se moqua-t-elle.

-Pourquoi vous dîtes ça ? s'étonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Et en plus vous vous payez le luxe de faire l'innocent.

Il s'arrêta dans les escaliers, les mains sur les hanches.

-Vous parlez de Mary ?

-Qui d'autre ? ironisa-t-elle en s'immobilisant en haut des escaliers pour se retourner.

Il monta quelques marches jusqu'à elle puis sourit, redoutable, à nouveau en total contrôle de la situation.

-Peut-être vous ? suggéra-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté, comme pour l'interroger.

Elle tourna les talons avant de rougir et se dirigea vers la porte de la salle où quelques binômes étaient déjà. Jane rit légèrement, fier de son retournement de situation, puis lui emboîta le pas. Lisbon fit mine de s'asseoir à l'une des premières tables mais Jane posa une main légère dans son dos et lui indiqua d'aller vers le fond de la salle, dans l'un des coins du grand U que formaient les tables. Elle leva les yeux au plafond mais ne dit rien.

Des feuilles et un crayon étaient mis à disposition sur chaque table. En attendant l'arrivée de leur instructeur, Jane s'amusa à faire de l'origami sous les yeux subjugués de quelques admirateurs de la veille.

Lisbon le regarda faire non sans amusement. Seul Jane pouvait fasciner des inconnus avec ses talents divers et son humour piquant. Et si elle était honnête avec elle-même, elle devait bien avouer qu'elle le trouvait plutôt divertissant. Du moins, l'observer interagir avec les autres, les étonner, les tromper pour mieux les distraire, était une occupation amusante. Non pas qu'elle ait prévu de le lui dire. Mais elle pouvait bien lui reconnaître un certain talent pour sauver les gens de l'ennui.

Les tours de Jane prirent fin avec l'arrivée de leur instructeur. C'était l'un de ceux dont Lisbon ne connaissait pas le nom, distraite par Jane lorsqu'il avait été présenté. Il était grand, l'air sévère, les traits tirés et les yeux noirs sous ses lunettes rondes. Pourtant, son visage s'illumina lorsqu'il leur sourit, toute austérité envolée.

-Bienvenue au cours de Monsieur Parish ! lança-t-il avec enthousiasme, les bras écartés comme pour les serrer tous dans ses bras.

-Celui-là, il est vraiment allumé, chuchota Jane à l'intention de la brunette à côté de lui.

Elle ne put qu'acquiescer, encore sous le choc.

-Aujourd'hui, nous allons voir jusqu'où vous vous connaissez, et ainsi explorer les limites de votre entente si fragile, annonça-t-il joyeusement. A la fin du cours, vous aurez un questionnaire à remplir sur votre partenaire, et vous me le rendrez lors du prochain cours vendredi !

Lisbon retint à temps son air dépité sous le regard curieux de Jane. Elle ne connaissait rien de lui si ce n'était la tragédie, et elle espérait que ce soit réciproque. Elle n'avait aucune envie de découvrir tout ce qu'il savait sur elle, c'était à coup sûr une découverte agaçante.

-Mais d'abord, commençons par quelques définitions pour mieux comprendre ce qu'est la confiance ! reprit joyeusement leur professeur du moment.

Jane et Lisbon échangèrent un regard, puis Lisbon poussa un profond soupir et attrapa le crayon à papier mis à disposition pour s'occuper les mains. Jane retourna presque aussitôt à sa feuille pliée.

* * *

><p>Et une bonne heure plus tard, l'ennui était à son paroxysme. Lisbon avait caché son visage à l'estrade où se trouvait l'inépuisable monsieur Parish afin de fermer les yeux pour somnoler. Jane lui jetait des coups d'œil amusés avant de replonger dans son ennui, entamant son énième feuille. Par chance, la plupart de leurs voisins s'ennuyaient également, et beaucoup se distrayaient en observant l'origami de Jane, alors, pour entretenir le feu du divertissement, ils lui faisaient passer des feuilles lorsque l'une des siennes était trop utilisée pour être maniable.<p>

Mais Jane se lassa au bout d'une nouvelle heure et adressa un regard désolé à ses admirateurs déçus. Il attrapa le crayon encore dans les mains immobiles de Lisbon. Cette dernière sursauta en sortant de son état léthargique. Jane sourit, un peu moqueur, puis s'affaira à dessiner sur l'une de ses feuilles. Lisbon lui adressa un regard meurtrier puis tenta de s'intéresser au babillage sans fin de Parish… sans grand succès.

Lorsque Parish annonça une pause de dix minutes, beaucoup durent lutter pour ne pas faire entendre leur soulagement trop fort.

Lisbon s'effondra sur son bureau, la tête contre le bois, et poussa un immense soupir. Jane posa une main compatissante sur son épaule avant de se lever pour sortir de la salle avec quelques personnes.

Il profita de l'inattention des autres, tous occupés à se plaindre, pour s'éclipser vers l'étage supérieur, montant l'escalier où un panneau « strictement réservé au personnel » le narguait.

Il poussa une porte en mauvais état une fois en haut. Il trouva l'interrupteur à tâtons sur sa gauche, et découvrit un grenier regorgeant de vieilleries. Curieux, il ouvrit quelques cartons au hasard, découvrant des photos ou bien des ballons de tout sport, des dossards de couleurs vives, des coupes, des médailles, s'il n'avait pas su où il se trouvait, il aurait juré qu'un club de sport avait élu ce grenier pour la retraite du vieux matériel.

Il fouilla d'autres cartons, découvrit des magazines entassés datant de plus de vingt ans, de vieilles couvertures, de vieux habits, de vieux jouets, de vieux ustensiles de cuisine, comme si une famille entière avait un jour vécu ici.

Il sentit un léger courant d'air en s'enfonçant dans cette caverne d'Ali Baba, et suivit ce qui lui semblait être sa source. Il découvrit un fenestron à moitié ouvert sous un grand rideau noir. Il écarta le rideau le temps d'admirer la vue. Elle donnait sur le chalet de Gorby, installé juste en dessous, ainsi que quelques autres chalets autour. Jane renonça à la vue et remit le rideau à sa place pour aller inspecter un nouveau carton.

Il fut dérangé dans son inspection sans mandat par le parquet qui craqua. Il se redressa et écouta attentivement, soucieux de ne pas être pris par l'un des organisateurs en train de fouiller le passé de 'Trust Creek'. Rassuré, il retourna à sa fouille… Avant d'entendre un autre craquement, plus distinct. Il fronça les sourcils puis demanda au silence si quelqu'un était là.

Evidemment, personne ne répondit, puisque personne n'était là-haut, et aucune présence démoniaque n'avait élu domicile dans ce grenier. Exaspéré par sa peur passagère, Jane voulut retourner à son carton… qui n'était plus là.

Il tourna sur lui-même, surpris, puis se planta dos à la fenêtre pour examiner la pièce, une certaine tension entre les épaules.

-C'est ça que vous cherchez ?

Jane sursauta violemment en faisant volte-face et vit Lisbon éclater de rire en lui tendant le carton qu'elle lui avait subtilisé. Fière de son tour, elle semblait ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter de rire et il lui adressa un air clairement blasé, mauvais perdant.

-Ahah, très drôle, marmotta-t-il en prenant le carton.

-Je trouve aussi, confirma-t-elle sans cesser de rire.

-J'aurais pu faire un arrêt cardiaque.

-Enfin voyons Jane, qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'il y ait dans ce grenier à part des souvenirs bien emballés ? Et puis d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?

-J'enquête, répondit-il en finissant d'inspecter les bouts de polystyrènes qui avaient dû protéger une commande. Et ce gros carton est vide, ajouta-t-il, bougon.

Lisbon leva les yeux au ciel en se retenant de le traiter de mauvais joueur. S'il lui avait fait peur, il en aurait été joyeux et s'en serait vanté pendant des heures, mais puisque c'était elle qui l'avait effrayé terriblement, il était bougon et allait sûrement lui en vouloir. Les hommes avaient le don d'être de vrais idiots pour ce genre de choses, et Patrick Jane ne faisait pour une fois pas exception.

-Ce n'est que justice, déclara-t-elle finalement. Vous avez pris ma place sous la douche hier soir.

-Vous devriez faire attention Lisbon, si vous cherchez la guerre, vous pourriez la trouver.

-Même pas peur, s'amusa-t-elle. Je retourne en cours, vous venez ?

Jane soupira mais la suivit, abandonnant son enquête.

-Et je me vengerai, ajouta-t-il en refermant la porte du grenier avant de descendre.

-Oh pitié Jane, vous avez paniqué, ça arrive à tout le monde, s'exaspéra-t-elle.

-Vous n'aviez qu'à y penser avant.

-Soit, vengez-vous, je me vengerai à nouveau, et ainsi de suite. Avec un peu de chance, les deux semaines seront finies plus vite.

-Je vais faire de votre vie un enfer, rétorqua-t-il en souriant.

-Comme si ça n'était pas déjà le cas.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, outré, mais ne put guère exprimer son avis sur la question, Lisbon venait d'entrer dans la salle pour reprendre sa place, les excusant du retard auprès de Parish, toujours aussi énergique. Jane soupira puis retourna à sa place.

-Qu'a donné votre enquête ? chuchota Lisbon quelques instants plus tard.

Il fut tenté un instant de ne pas répondre, mais bouder puérilement ne ferait que donner la victoire à la jeune femme. Il se promit donc qu'il aurait une légère revanche plus tard et se résolut à lui répondre malgré son ressentiment envers elle.

-J'ai découvert une vue sur la maison de Gorby, murmura-t-il finalement.

-Et ?

-Et si le tueur voulait observer l'intérieur, c'était l'endroit rêvé. On a une vue dégagée de la cuisine et du salon. Il a pu étudier les habitudes d'Elly.

-Quelqu'un du camp ? suggéra Lisbon.

-Probablement. Il faudra demander la liste des employés à Gorby et si ça ne suffit pas, on cherchera parmi les ex-pensionnaires.

-Ça va prendre une éternité si ça n'est pas un employé, se plaignit Lisbon à mi-voix.

Parish s'interrompit au milieu d'une phrase pour leur jeter un coup d'œil réprobateur.

-J'encourage toute conversation entre les binômes, c'est comme ça que se construisent les liens que je tente de vous expliquer, mais je préfère ces conversations en _dehors_ de mes leçons, plaisanta-t-il.

Lisbon marmotta une excuse et Jane se contenta d'un sourire parfait. Parish se désintéressa d'eux, les laissant à nouveau dans l'ennui.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Jane glissa une feuille vers Lisbon : « Un jeu ? » suggérait-il. Elle roula des yeux puis jeta un coup d'œil à Parish qui discourait toujours. Résignée, elle acquiesça et vit, impuissante, Jane dessiner neuf tirets. Elle comprit qu'il l'incitait à jouer au pendu et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Elle inscrivit un A dans un coin de la feuille, il plaça la lettre sur le sixième tiret. Elle indiqua E, il le déposa sur le dernier tiret. Elle donna I, il lui offrit le cinquième tiret. Elle sourit, il le lui rendit.

Puis il se figea en la voyant du coin de l'œil se pencher vers lui. Il resta immobile, les yeux concentrés sur la feuille face à eux. Il sentit fugitivement son souffle dans son cou et perdit le sien.

-Confiance, murmura-t-elle.

Aussi vite que la sensation était arrivée, Lisbon avait réintégré le dossier de sa chaise. Il n'osa pas la regarder, inscrivant plutôt les lettres manquantes au mot qu'elle avait deviné. Puis il se vida la tête et lui tendit le crayon pour qu'elle lui fasse deviner un mot à son tour.

Il mit fin au jeu quelques mots plus tard, bien trop troublé à chaque fois que Lisbon trouvait le mot et le lui soufflait à l'oreille.

* * *

><p>Lisbon s'installa à la table de la veille dans le réfectoire, sans vraiment prêter attention à la localisation de Jane. Il avait disparu très vite à la fin du cours, dès qu'ils avaient eu déposé leurs portables dans une boîte où ils seraient conservés pendant le séjour. Elle l'avait ensuite aperçu en grande discussion avec Mary. Peu intéressée par la jeune cuisinière, Lisbon n'avait même pas tenté de les rejoindre.<p>

Elle vit Jerry assis plus loin avec d'autres personnes et il lui fit signe de venir le rejoindre. Elle déclina l'invitation d'un signe de tête, un sourire hypocrite aux lèvres. Elle le vit sur le point de se lever et pesta intérieurement. Elle fut sauvée par l'arrivée de Gorby dans son champ de vision.

-Monsieur Gorby, sourit-elle, soulagée.

-Ary, rectifia-t-il dans un sourire. La place est libre ?

Lisbon l'invita avec joie, surveillant du coin de l'œil que Jerry s'était bien rassis. Le vieil homme prit place en face d'elle avec son assiette.

-Vous croyez que de la salade va vous nourrir assez pour vos activités de cet après-midi ? s'enquit-il en désignant l'assiette de la jeune femme de la pointe de sa fourchette.

-Je n'ai pas très faim, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. De quelles activités parlez-vous ?

-Vous êtes partie vous coucher trop tôt hier, sourit-il. Vous avez rendez-vous dans la salle de sport à treize heures trente.

-La salle de sport ? Vous voulez dire celle en-dessous de la salle de classe ? s'étonna-t-elle. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va y faire ?

-Des exercices idiots à deux. Mais au moins ils vous ficheront la paix plus tôt, ils veulent faire une projection de film avant de manger.

-Pas un documentaire sur la confiance tout de même ? s'exaspéra-t-elle par avance.

Gorby rit doucement avant de se pencher vers elle comme pour lui révéler un secret.

-Je ne suis pas censé le dire, mais il s'agit d'un film d'action. Je ne connais pas le nom, et je ne veux pas vraiment le connaître. Apparemment ça va vous montrer comment s'installe une relation de confiance…

-Ils ne se lassent jamais de leur daube ? marmotta-t-elle.

-Jamais, déplora son vis-à-vis. Ils ne font pas en deux semaines ce qu'Elly et moi faisions en une seule.

-Comment c'était ?

Gorby parut hésiter un moment puis un sourire un peu mélancolique remplaça son hésitation.

-Nous lâchions chaque binôme au milieu de la forêt avec une carte, une boussole et de quoi survivre s'ils devaient passer la nuit dans les bois. Ils devaient revenir au camp en ne comptant que l'un sur l'autre. S'ils ne réussissaient pas, ils avaient l'ordre d'envoyer la fusée de détresse à une certaine heure pour que j'aille les récupérer.

-Vous employiez les grands moyens, sourit Lisbon.

-On les forçait à parler pendant des heures en les cantonnant à leur chalet pendant une journée, sans télévision pour brouiller les ondes.

-Il y a eu des morts non ? plaisanta-t-elle.

-Parfois ça dégénérait, avoua Gorby en riant. Mais Elly savait y faire avec ces idiots. Elle avait toujours les bons mots. Elle voyait les gens, elle les sentait. Elle savait s'adapter à chaque cas pour mieux les aider.

-Je suis sûre qu'elle était très douée.

-Oh ça elle l'était, sourit-il. Elle n'a jamais laissé deux personnes partir d'ici sans avoir acquis une confiance quasi aveugle l'un en l'autre. Parfois même, ils repartaient main dans la main.

-Ah oui ? s'amusa Lisbon.

-Madeleine Hightower a rencontré son mari ici, sourit Gorby.

Lisbon écarquilla les yeux puis rit légèrement, étonnée de trouver une part de l'histoire de sa supérieure ici.

-Malheureusement ils ont divorcé depuis, soupira le vieil homme. Ça aurait brisé le cœur de ma pauvre Elly. Je suis sûre qu'elle serait allée les trouver pour les forcer à se souvenir des vieilles leçons.

-Votre séminaire paraissait plus utile que cette idiotie que je vis là, déplora la brunette.

Gorby ne put qu'acquiescer tristement.

-Ça va faire bientôt un an que je supporte leur vision monnayée de la confiance.

-Jane et moi trouverons qui vous a fait ça, lui assura-t-elle.

-Je vous en suis reconnaissant, mais peut-être vous fatiguerez-vous en vain.

-Jane est doué pour démêler les mensonges.

-Alors si je peux vous aider…

-Vous le pouvez. Il nous faudrait la liste des employés de l'époque et des clients présents ce jour-là.

-Je dois avoir gardé ça quelque part. Je vous la ferai parvenir dès que possible.

Elle le remercia puis lui demanda de lui raconter un peu plus comment était le camp, avant. Le vieil homme fut plus qu'heureux d'accepter. Parler d'Elly et de leur œuvre, c'était tout ce qui lui restait pour ne pas oublier, pour se souvenir que tout n'était pas noir. Il se raccrochait à ce passé béni, et il racontait avec foi cet avant si merveilleux. Lisbon l'écouta longuement, patiemment, amusée ou désolée.

…

De l'autre côté du réfectoire, Jane décrocha de la conversation en cours entre Mary et deux agents du FBI. Il fouilla la pièce du regard jusqu'à repérer Lisbon. Elle riait discrètement à ce que Gorby lui racontait. Il l'observa un moment et le souvenir de sa proximité passagère plus tôt lui revint. Il se passait quelque chose d'étrange et d'impossible. Il n'avait jamais été mal à l'aise en présence de Lisbon, mais pour une raison qui lui échappait, sa proximité, son parfum, son souffle sur son cou… Ces sensations l'avaient complètement déstabilisé.

Il la regardait comme s'il allait comprendre ce qui avait changé. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû s'attendrir et la regarder dormir ? A coup sûr, ça avait ébranlé la forteresse de la voir si vulnérable.

Il secoua la tête pour revenir sur terre et détourna son regard de la brunette qui avait glissé une main vers celle de Gorby, compatissante et douce.

Tant pis, il regarderait la télévision cette nuit.

* * *

><p><em>Le chapitre suivant ce week-end ou en début de semaine prochaine, suivant mes déplacements vers les villes ! N'oubliez pas de me dire si ça vous plait =)<em>


	6. Do you trust me ?

Hello ! Je suis navrée pour tout ce retard, j'aurai voulu poster plus tôt mais un joli 40 de fièvre m'a clouée au lit dès mon retour et c'est dopée à bloc que je vous poste ce chapitre.

Merci mille fois pour vos reviews sur les deux chapitres précédents. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas si je ne réponds pas cette fois encore, je vous promets de le faire la prochaine fois - une fois guérie. Encore merci !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 5: Do you trust me ?<span>

Le cours de sport se contenta d'être une sorte de séance de relaxation mélangée à du yoga. Lisbon se sentit ridicule mais subit sans rien dire –avec mauvaise humeur. La torture prit fin deux heures et demie plus tard et la plupart des participants disparurent.

Lisbon mit un moment à retrouver Jane après l'avoir perdu lors de la sortie de la moitié du groupe. Elle finit par le remarquer en compagnie d'un homme et d'une femme et le rejoignit.

-Ah Lisbon ! sourit-il en la voyant. J'étais en train de parler avec des collègues du FBI. Je vous présente Martha et Jack, ils sont jumeaux, amusant hein ?

-Hilarant, marmotta Lisbon avant d'adresser un salut poli aux deux agents.

-Ils pensent gagner la compétition, continua Jane. Ce sont des ambitieux.

-Très ambitieux, ne put-elle s'empêcher d'ironiser à mi-voix.

-Je les ai prévenus qu'on leur ferait concurrence, annonça joyeusement son consultant.

-Pardon ? s'indigna-t-elle.

-Oui, vous avez raison, on ne fait pas concurrence, on gagne, rectifia Jane, ravi.

-Ça m'étonnerait, s'amusa la dénommée Martha en croisant les bras.

-Martha est persuadée qu'elle et son frère sont un meilleur duo que nous, expliqua Jane. C'est qu'ils ne nous ont pas vus en action.

-Ils ne vont pas être déçus, ironisa la brunette en roulant des yeux.

-Nous n'avons jamais perdu de notre vie, crut bon de préciser Jack.

-On va faire changer les statistiques, s'enthousiasma Jane.

Lisbon contracta sa mâchoire pour se retenir de dire quelque chose de plus désobligeant puis attrapa le poignet du blond pour l'embarquer à sa suite.

-Je me fiche de cette rivalité Jane, je m'en contrefiche. Il est hors de question que je me mette en compétition avec Musclor et Godzilla.

-Musclor est justifié pour Jack, mais je n'ai pas repéré d'écailles sur Martha.

-Jane… gronda-t-elle.

-Lisbon, tout ce que vous avez à faire, c'est avoir confiance en moi, on peut gagner !

-Mais je ne _veux pas_.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ce séminaire est juste un mauvais moment à passer, je me dépêcherai de tout oublier dès qu'on aura quitté cet endroit de fous ! Je me contrefiche de votre pseudo confiance Jane. Il y a longtemps que j'ai accepté que vous n'ayez aucune confiance en qui que ce soit.

Il la dévisagea un moment, son air joyeux envolé, puis il se ferma brutalement et quitta la salle sans un mot.

Lisbon ferma les yeux en réalisant ce qu'elle avait dit. Si elle craquait au bout de deux jours à peine, elle était mal partie. Elle vit les autres la regarder avec désapprobation et leur accorda un regard noir avant de sortir. Elle n'essaya pas de trouver Jane, elle savait qu'il avait probablement disparu pour l'éviter.

* * *

><p>Jane ne se montra pas lors de la séance de cinéma et Lisbon fit de son mieux pour ne pas trop se sentir coupable. Elle ne fut pas aidée par les regards désapprobateurs des admirateurs de Jane.<p>

Lorsqu'elle alla se coucher ce soir-là, le chalet était vide. Elle s'endormit sans Jane, et étant donné qu'elle ne s'était jamais vraiment endormie en sa présence, elle tenta de lutter contre la culpabilité qui lui nouait la gorge en voyant le lit vide à côté.

Elle regrettait chaque mot. Les penser ne lui donnait pas le droit de lui faire ce mal-là. Jane plus que n'importe qui sur terre n'avait pas besoin d'entendre ça… encore moins de sa part à elle, sa seule amie.

* * *

><p><em>Jour 4 :<em>

Lisbon n'avait pas eu l'occasion de reparler à Jane.

Le matin du troisième jour, elle avait trouvé le plateau avec le café et les beignets sur sa table de nuit. Mais le lit de Jane était vide et il n'était pas non plus dans la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'elle avait rejoint les autres dans la forêt pour le jeu de piste génialissime de Ben Jenkins, le guide joyeux, elle n'avait trouvé aucune trace de Jane. Elle avait donc dû supporter la leçon de morale sur la confiance et l'indulgence du guide enthousiaste pendant toute la journée.

Elle n'avait pas non plus vu Jane dans le réfectoire le soir-même, et Mary ne se montra pas. Lisbon avait su alors que Jane était avec elle, en train de s'amuser quelque part. Enervée de s'être inquiétée pour lui et d'avoir culpabilisé alors qu'il s'amusait avec la cuisinière, elle n'avait même pas essayé de le chercher. Gorby avait pris place à côté d'elle, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le cœur à s'investir dans la conversation. Le vieil homme l'avait compris, et, d'une main douce sur son épaule, il lui avait souhaité une bonne nuit avant de disparaître.

En allant se coucher, elle avait constaté que Jane n'était toujours pas là, et cette fois, en plus de la culpabilité, elle avait senti son cœur se serrer. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir perdu quelque chose d'important sans pouvoir mettre un nom sur cette chose. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle avait cassé cette chose en elle, et qu'elle ne savait pas encore si ça se réparait.

Elle avait essayé de l'attendre ce soir-là, avant de s'endormir, mais il ne s'était pas montré et elle avait dû abandonner sa lutte contre le sommeil.

…

Pourtant, ce matin, lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, elle avait trouvé le plateau de petit déjeuner et le lit de Jane à moitié défait. Mais toujours aucune trace de lui.

La matinée s'était faite d'exercices dans la salle de sport. Etant seule une fois encore, le coach avait fait équipe avec elle sous les yeux toujours aussi désapprobateurs des supporters de Jane. Elle eut plus d'une fois envie de se jeter sur eux pour leur arracher les yeux, et dut physiquement se retenir lorsque Martha et Jack, les jumeaux du FBI, vinrent la remercier pour leur avoir facilité l'accès à la victoire.

A midi, il n'y avait toujours pas trace de Jane, mais les activités de l'après-midi furent annulées à cause de la pluie qui s'était invitée. Gorby était passé la voir pour lui manifester son soutien, elle l'avait remercié, mais n'avait pas vraiment réussi à lui offrir un sourire convaincant. Alors, il avait posé une main douce et compatissante sur son épaule, lui avait souhaité de passer un bon après-midi, puis s'était éclipsé discrètement.

* * *

><p>L'après-midi s'était déroulé lentement, interminablement, et Jane ne s'était pas montré. Elle avait le cœur lourd, et la télévision n'avait rien de divertissant à lui offrir. Elle avait essayé de lire sans grand succès et en rangeant un peu ses affaires, négligées à cause de son problème avec Jane, elle avait trouvé la feuille de questions qu'elle était censée remettre le lendemain à Parish, complétée par ce qu'elle avait appris de Jane. Elle devait lui poser des questions, apprendre à connaître les détails, le laisser en faire autant, afin de remplir cette fichue fiche. Elle l'avait redouté, et maintenant, savoir qu'elle ne remplirait jamais cette feuille était juste douloureux.<p>

Alors, en fin d'après-midi, elle était sortie sur le perron et s'était assise sur la première marche, à l'abri de la pluie qui tombait encore.

Et elle y était restée longtemps, le questionnaire toujours dans la main.

Elle ignorait sa couleur préférée, le plus beau jour de sa vie, ce qui le rendait heureux, le genre de musique qu'il aimait… Tout ce qu'elle savait de lui, c'était le pire jour de sa vie. Elle ne connaissait de lui que la tragédie de l'homme brisé, elle n'avait jamais cherché à savoir plus. Et maintenant elle commençait à douter, à se demander si elle n'aurait pas dû essayer d'être plus que son amie par défaut. Elle aurait dû lui offrir la confiance qu'elle lui avait refusée, elle aurait dû être son amie, tout simplement.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas avoir confiance en elle-même, alors en Patrick Jane…

Elle soupira et posa son front sur ses genoux, fermant les yeux un moment. Elle avait voulu que Jane disparaisse si fort que son vœu avait été exaucé. Et maintenant, elle voulait juste reprendre ce vœu, elle aurait même préféré ne jamais l'avoir pensé.

-Vous n'avez pas peur d'attraper froid ? s'enquit l'objet de ses pensées.

Elle releva la tête immédiatement et fit face à Jane, trempé des pieds à la tête. Elle sentit son cœur faire un bond, puis, elle se leva brusquement et lui lança un regard noir.

-Où étiez-vous ? gronda-t-elle.

-J'ai aidé Mary en cuisine, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Ça fait deux jours que vous avez disparu ! Tout le monde me regarde de travers ! Ces fichus animateurs me font la morale dès qu'ils me voient seule ! Et vous vous étiez en _cuisine_ ? Elle est payée pour ce qu'elle fait, elle n'a pas besoin de vous !

-Doucement, femme, l'arrêta-t-il en levant les mains entre eux.

-Doucement ? hurla-t-elle. J'ai passé deux jours à manquer de faire une crise de nerfs, et vous voudriez que je me calme !

-Deux jours à manquer de faire cette crise ne veut pas dire que vous devez forcément la faire quand je reviens, argua-t-il. Et je m'attendais à un meilleur accueil.

-Un meilleur accueil ? Et vous vous attendiez à quoi ? A ce que je vous saute dans les bras ?

-Ça aurait pu être bien, admit-il. J'ignore cependant si nous n'aurions pas glissé, avec toute cette boue…

-Alors c'est juste un énorme jeu pour vous, n'est-ce pas ?

-Plutôt oui, acquiesça-t-il.

Elle sentit sa colère monter d'un cran en le voyant si nonchalant. Elle s'était inquiétée pour cet espèce de crétin à boucles blondes alors que monsieur s'en fichait et passait du bon temps avec la cuisinière.

-Et vous vous demandez pourquoi je ne veux pas avoir confiance en vous ? articula-t-elle douloureusement.

-Vous voulez que je reparte ? suggéra-t-il en désignant la pluie battante derrière lui de son pouce, indifférent.

Elle le fixa un moment, abasourdie, puis se laissa retomber sur la première marche. Elle chercha quelque chose à dire, mais ne put que refermer la bouche et détourner le regard. Après la colère venait cette indicible tristesse qui avait voulu prendre le contrôle ces deux derniers jours. Et maintenant elle désirait juste qu'il reparte d'où il venait afin qu'elle puisse le maudire en paix.

Jane vit ses yeux s'embuer puis disparaître sous ses paupières closes. Il sentit sa colère et son ressentiment envers elle disparaître aussi facilement que la pluie glissait sur lui désormais.

Elle l'avait blessé profondément, c'était un fait. Mais d'eux deux, il était toujours celui qui avait fait le plus de dégâts. Il soupira mais finit par se laisser tomber à côté d'elle sur le perron, enfin à l'abri de la pluie bien que trempé. Il regarda face à lui longuement, cherchant ses mots, puis il vit la feuille qu'elle tenait dans la main et reconnut le questionnaire idiot du professeur Parish. Il sourit, il avait eu l'occasion de regarder les questions stupides et insipides, il les avait même retenues.

-Ma couleur favorite est le bleu, dit-il finalement. D'où le peu de variété dans le choix de mes costumes.

Lisbon tourna la tête vers lui, surprise, puis comprit à quoi il faisait allusion.

-J'aime la musique classique, l'informa-t-il alors. Mais je reste un fan inconditionnel du jazz, les jazzmen sont de merveilleux magiciens.

Il la vit se figer du coin de l'œil. Prenant ce fait comme un bon point, il continua :

-Rien ne me rend plus heureux que le thé. C'est un câlin dans une tasse.

Il l'aperçut sourire malgré elle, alors il s'arrêta.

-Je crois que vous avez besoin de la chaleur du thé, souffla-t-elle.

-Ah bon ?

-Vous êtes trempé, vous allez être malade.

-Vous avez raison, je ferai mieux d'aller prendre une douche chaude et de me changer, acquiesça-t-il. Mais quand je sortirai, ça sera à vous de répondre au questionnaire que j'ai à remplir sur vous.

-Comme si vous ne connaissiez pas déjà toutes les réponses, s'exaspéra-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

-Où est l'intérêt de faire mes devoirs si je triche ? lui répondit-il dans un sourire. Le but est d'instaurer le _dialogue_, voyons Lisbon. C'est un séminaire où il faut _communiquer_.

Elle sourit alors qu'il mettait des guillemets imaginaires sur les mots-clefs.

-Allez donc vous changer, reprit-elle. Je n'ai aucune envie de jouer les infirmières.

-Mary le fera avec joie, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Alors disons que je n'ai aucune envie de la voir dans notre chalet, rétorqua-t-elle.

-_Notre_ chalet ? releva-t-il non sans amusement. Je ne vous laisserai jamais oublier ce moment Lisbon.

-J'en ai bien peur, déplora-t-elle.

Il lui sourit puis se leva pour aller se doucher. Lisbon resta sur le perron, observant la pluie tomber. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son questionnaire puis sourit en secouant la tête, avant de se lever pour aller noter les bribes d'informations données par Jane.

Lorsque ce dernier ressortit de la douche dans un costume trois-pièce sec, Lisbon s'était installée sur le canapé et zappait d'un air morne sur les différentes chaînes sans intérêt.

-Vous croyez qu'ils ont « Trust TV » ? s'enquit Jane en se laissant tomber à côté d'elle.

-Ils en seraient capable, marmotta-t-elle en éteignant finalement la télé.

-Ça vous embête tant que ça ce séminaire ?

Lisbon soupira en basculant sa tête en arrière avant de finalement se tourner vers lui.

-C'est un camp de vacances pour riches déguisé en séminaire, je ne vois aucun intérêt dans les activités ou dans leurs leçons. La confiance ne se crée pas aussi facilement, ni aussi bêtement.

-Et donc, vous n'avez vraiment pas confiance en moi ? s'informa-t-il, l'air ennuyé.

Lisbon resta un moment silencieuse, fixant le canapé entre eux, puis elle appuya son coude sur le dossier du canapé pour soutenir sa tête et faire face à Jane. Il crut lire qu'elle était en conflit avec elle-même, que quelque chose la gênait profondément dans ce qu'elle allait dire, et lorsqu'elle parla, il sut qu'elle avait pris sur elle pour le faire :

-Quand j'avais quatorze ans, il y avait un jeune dans mon quartier que tout le monde désignait comme un vaurien. On disait qu'il dealait, qu'il frappait les jeunes enfants et terrorisait les plus vieux avec un flingue. A entendre nos aînés, il fallait le fuir comme la peste.

Jane fronça les sourcils, cherchant à savoir où elle voulait en venir sans vraiment comprendre l'intérêt du récit qu'elle faisait.

-Comme les autres jeunes, je le fuyais, continua-t-elle. Je changeais de trottoir sans jamais oser le regarder vraiment de peur de devenir la cible de l'un de ses mauvais traitements. C'était un paria tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal dans le fond, et j'ai jamais vraiment su ce qui avait déclenché ça.

-Mais ? s'enquit Jane pour l'inviter à aborder la part plus personnelle qu'il devinait.

-Un soir, mon père a… Il m'a oublié dehors, articula-t-elle difficilement. J'avais pu envoyer mes frères chez des amis pour un week-end alors je suis restée dehors, sous la pluie. Je n'avais nulle part où me réfugier. Les voisins ne voulaient pas avoir affaire à nous à cause des problèmes de mon père. Je vous passe les détails de mes tentatives pour m'abriter ou me réchauffer… C'est là que ce gamin est venu me voir. Je dois dire que j'ai eu plutôt peur quand je l'ai vu arriver en pleine nuit comme ça. Il m'a dit qu'il pouvait m'abriter et que je n'avais rien à craindre, qu'il n'était pas comme les autres le disaient. J'avais froid, j'étais trempée et épuisée, alors j'ai accepté. Il m'a emmenée dans le taudis qu'il squattait et m'a aidée à me réchauffer. Il m'a laissée dormir, il m'a trouvé des vêtements secs, et s'il n'avait pas été là, j'aurais sûrement attrapé la mort dehors sous la pluie. Ce gamin m'a sauvé la vie.

-Il est devenu votre ami ? suggéra Jane.

-Il n'en a pas eu le temps, déplora Lisbon. Trois jours plus tard, il était retrouvé une balle dans la tête dans une ruelle mal famée. Il avait mauvaise réputation, et il était dans le coin des camés, alors les flics ont classé l'affaire sans chercher à en savoir plus.

-Quel âge avait-il ?

-A peine dix-huit ans. Quand je l'ai appris, j'étais révoltée contre le monde entier. Ce garçon m'avait sauvé la vie, et personne ne se souciait de sa mort. Il y en a même qui disait « bon débarras ». Mes frères et moi étions seuls à son enterrement. Ça m'a mise tellement en colère…

-Le fameux sens de la justice qui fait de vous un bon agent, en déduisit Jane.

-Il y a plus que ça, sourit-elle tristement.

Jane fronça les sourcils un moment, songeur, puis son visage s'éclaira. Lisbon lui sourit, comprenant qu'il avait fait la lumière.

-C'est cette histoire qui vous a poussée à devenir flic. Vous vouliez rendre justice à ce gamin.

Elle acquiesça sans rien dire, lui cédant la victoire.

-Et vous l'avez fait ? s'enquit-il en imitant sa position, le coude sur le dossier.

-Je l'ai fait. C'était un homme du voisinage qui le tenait pour responsable de la mort de son chat. Son chat était mort empoisonné à cause de la mort aux rats. Il voulait un coupable et le bouc émissaire de tout le quartier est passé devant chez lui.

-Et il l'a tué pour un chat et une mauvaise réputation ? s'étonna Jane.

-Tout le monde ne meurt pas pour une bonne cause, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. J'ai coincé le méchant de l'histoire et j'ai rendu justice à John Doe. Nous sommes quittes.

Jane hocha la tête, compréhensif, puis se tordit la bouche, en proie à un questionnement intérieur qu'il décida d'extérioriser en toute franchise :

-Pourquoi vous me racontez cette histoire ?

-Parce que vous ne la répèterez pas.

-Ah bon ? Et qui vous dit que je ne vais pas être tenté d'aller dire partout que je sais pourquoi l'agent Lisbon est devenue une justicière ? la taquina-t-il gentiment.

-Parce que c'est un secret, et que j'ai confiance en vous lorsqu'il s'agit de garder mes secrets.

Il perdit son sourire taquin, pris de court, et la dévisagea, comme si les rouages mettaient plus de temps à se mettre en place que d'habitude. Puis, il lui offrit un sourire éblouissant et elle haussa les épaules en souriant un peu, encore mal à l'aise de cet aveu. Elle ramena ses jambes contre elle sur le canapé.

-Ma couleur favorite est le vert, annonça-t-elle finalement.

-Je le savais, sourit-il.

-J'aime la pop, enchaîna-t-elle. Je n'ai jamais vraiment tenté d'écouter autre chose que ce qu'on entend à la radio. Pas le temps.

-Et qu'est-ce qui vous rend heureuse ?

-Un monde sans Jane, répondit-elle avec tout le naturel du monde.

Il afficha un air exacerbé sous son regard rieur.

-Vous recommencez à me persécuter Lisbon, se plaignit-il.

-Ça me rend heureuse, rétorqua-t-elle.

-Ah oui ? sourit-il. Vous voulez dire que vous disputer avec moi, ça vous amuse ?

-Je ne l'ai pas dit, contesta-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

-Ça, c'est une réponse qui me plaît, triompha-t-il.

-Et j'ignore si c'est bon pour moi, déplora-t-elle, amusée par la joie que la révélation avait provoqué chez lui, comme si elle venait de lui faire un cadeau merveilleux.

Ils restèrent un moment dans le silence, puis Jane reprit la parole.

-Je ne crois pas que répondre aux deux autres questions soit pertinent.

-Nous savons tous deux quel est le pire jour de notre vie, reconnut sombrement Lisbon en détournant le regard, peu à l'aise sur le terrain des confidences du genre. Mais je ne connais pas le jour le plus heureux de votre vie, termina-t-elle.

-Tout comme j'ignore le vôtre, répondit-il d'un ton égal.

Le silence pesa soudain lourd, mais ce fut Lisbon qui le brisa cette fois-ci :

-J'ai été très heureuse le jour où on m'a promu agent senior.

Jane rit en se tournant finalement vers elle.

-Et moi le jour le plus heureux de ma vie fut celui de notre rencontre, ironisa-t-il.

Elle rougit violemment au souvenir et évita son regard.

-Bon d'accord, ce n'était pas exactement le jour le plus heureux de ma vie, reconnut-elle.

-Et le jour de notre rencontre n'est sûrement pas le plus heureux de ma vie, admit-il en riant.

-Vous l'aviez mérité, marmotta-t-elle, butée.

-J'avais mérité de me prendre un poing dans la figure dès mon premier jour de collaboration avec vous ? Vous avez eu de la chance que je n'aille pas tout cafter à Minnelli.

-Vous aviez carrément déclaré que je n'avais eu ce poste que par mon physique devant notre suspect principal ! Sans parler de la coucherie sous-entendue dans votre ton médisant !

-Je n'étais pas allé jusqu'au sous-entendu, rectifia-t-il. Mais j'avoue que je n'étais pas innocent.

Elle roula des yeux pour toute réponse. Jane sourit en la regardant se renfrogner rien qu'au souvenir. Quel premier jour au sein du CBI… Si on lui avait dit que des années plus tard, il se vexerait parce qu'elle jurait ne pas avoir confiance en lui, il aurait sûrement bien ri. A l'époque, il avait pensé tout sauf du bien de l'agent Lisbon, autoritaire voire tyrannique, inflexible et sans humour.

-Je suis content de m'être trompé, dit-il soudain.

Lisbon releva les yeux vers lui, à la fois étonnée et déroutée.

-Généralement, quand je fais le portrait mental de quelqu'un, je ne me trompe pas. Le vôtre était plutôt mauvais les premiers temps.

-Et maintenant ? s'enquit-elle, hésitante.

-Maintenant vous êtes là, avec moi, et je ne pense plus un mot de cette première approche. Alors, pour une fois, je suis content d'avoir eu tort.

-Je rêve d'avoir un magnétophone, s'amusa-t-elle en rejetant sa tête en arrière sur le dossier.

-Vous devriez, parce que ça n'arrivera plus. Patrick Jane n'a jamais tort.

-Sauf cette fois-là.

-Vous êtes mon exception, sourit-il. Et je vous fais confiance pour ne pas le répéter.

Elle se tourna vers lui en souriant puis tendit une main dans sa direction.

-On enterre la hache de guerre ? suggéra-t-elle.

-Deal, assura-t-il en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

Il y eut un moment hésitant entre eux, puis Lisbon écarta sa main dans un sourire désormais un peu embarrassé. Jane se contenta de regarder droit devant lui.

-Et si on battait les deux agents du FBI ? lança-t-elle en se tournant à nouveau vers lui.

-Vous suggérez de gagner la compétition ? sourit-il, soudain réveillé.

-Quitte à être les deux seuls à ne pas prendre cette idiotie de séminaire au sérieux, autant ridiculiser les autres et gagner, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Lisbon, je me retiens vraiment pour ne pas vous prendre dans mes bras, s'enthousiasma-t-il.

Elle rougit légèrement et s'éloigna malgré elle.

-Oui, eh bien, assurez-vous de bien vous retenir.

Jane éclata de rire, et Lisbon songea que ce son lui avait manqué. Et en y réfléchissant bien, le son seul n'était pas ce qui lui avait manqué le plus.

* * *

><p><em>Encore désolée pour mon retard, mais "bonne nouvelle", la suite arrive <strong>mardi<strong> ou **mercredi** et non dans une semaine. =)_

_D'ici là n'hésitez pas à me faire savoir ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre qui adopte un ton plus sérieux que les autres (rassurez-vous, l'humour reste de mise). =)_


	7. Unexpected Attraction

Hello ! Me voici plus ou moins rétablie (au moins, je n'ai plus de fièvre) pour vous poster un nouveau chapitre ! =)

Mais avant, petit avertissement. J'aurai dû le dire plus tôt (et le dire revient carrément à flinguer la moitié de mon intrigue). Cependant, j'ai l'affreuse impression de trahir certaines d'entre vous si je ne vous avoue pas que cette histoire prend en compte des élèments de la **saison 3**. Voilà je l'ai dit, et je suis terriblement navrée si parmi vous certaines ne l'avaient pas vue. Jusque là je n'ai rien spoilé, mais à l'avenir, quelques éléments risquent de le faire... Encore toutes mes excuses !

Pour passer à un registre plus réjouissant, mille mercis à **Totorsg, Jade212000, Pepe64, Castle38, alamanga, paffi **et** Marion-F**. Vos reviews furent un délice =)

**janeandteresa**: Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu, j'avais peur que le côté plus sérieux passe mal. Merci ! =)

**00Selene00**: Je comprends que la fin de la saison 3 t'ait donné envie de lire pour combler l'attente et je suis enchantée que mes histoires aient retenu ton attention. =) Je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas trahir les personnages tout en gardant mon style d'écriture, tu m'as donc fait beaucoup rougir et très plaisir ! Merci mille fois pour cette merveilleuse review. =)

**Calypsoh**: Je suis navrée de ne pas avoir pu te répondre plus tôt, chacune de tes reviews fut un vrai bonheur. =) Je suis contente que ce chapitre plus sérieux t'ait plu, il y a des moments du genre semés un peu partout dans l'histoire, et comme si je t'avais entendu, scène de Jane en sport il y aura ! lol Oh, et Musclor et Godzilla vont revenir de temps à autre. ^^ Je suis contente que la scène du perron t'ait plu. =) Et oui, le jour le plus heureux sera "révélé" sauce Dämon bien entendu. ^^' Quant à sa vengeance, si tu as lu ma note de début, tu as sûrement compris ce qu'il en est, non ? =) Merci un million de fois en tout cas !

**FewTime**: Tout d'abord mille excuses de n'avoir pas répondu plus tôt à tes super reviews, ô toi qui est au rendez-vous depuis des mois. =) Ensuite je suis ravie par ta lecture de Jane car tu y as vu ce que j'essayais de montrer donc je me dis que j'suis pas si mal finalement. lol Si tu as aimé le sérieux, sache que tu en reverras un peu à l'avenir (en fait, cette fic est un peu comme Jane, elle se cache derrière l'humour lol) Mille mercis chère FewTime. =)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 6 : <span>Unexpected Attraction :

-Jane…, gronda la voix menaçante de Lisbon dans le noir.

-Désolé, chuchota-t-il.

Lisbon soupira puis se tourna dans son lit pour retrouver une position confortable. La longue soirée à parler avec son consultant l'avait épuisée et elle n'avait pas mangé, ce qui la rendait d'humeur exécrable. Désormais, elle aspirait juste au sommeil, mais les mouvements incessants de Jane ne lui facilitaient pas la tâche.

-Mais bon sang, prenez un somnifère, faites quelque chose, s'exaspéra-t-elle. Comment vous avez fait les nuits précédentes ?

-Vous dormiez déjà les nuits précédentes, rétorqua-t-il. Et je n'ai plus de somnifère.

Lisbon laissa un soupir lui échapper et jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil. Il indiquait une heure du matin.

-Je vais essayer de me tenir immobile dix minutes, se résigna-t-il. Ça vous suffira pour vous endormir ?

-Est-ce que j'ai le choix ?

-C'est dix minutes non négociables, au-delà, je ne garantis rien.

-Dix minutes ce sera, soupira-t-elle.

Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux, cherchant le sommeil, se laissant bercer par le bruit régulier de la pluie contre les fenêtres. Elle se focalisa sur le bruit et eut vite fait de somnoler…

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en se redressant.

-Cette fois je suis innocent, l'informa son colocataire.

-Chut !

Lisbon repoussa ses couvertures puis se dirigea sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

-Vous entendez ?

Jane alluma sa lampe de chevet et cligna des yeux un moment avant de détailler la tenue de la brunette. La vue du jersey lui avait manqué, nota-t-il mentalement, avant de raturer cette pensée pour se lever et la rejoindre à côté de la porte.

-Je n'entends rien du tout, l'informa-t-il après avoir collé son oreille contre la porte d'entrée.

-On dirait un gémissement, marmotta Lisbon, visiblement mal à l'aise.

-On est au beau milieu d'une forêt Lisbon…

-Ça n'a rien de végétal.

Jane tendit l'oreille une fois encore tout en étudiant le visage anxieux de sa coéquipière. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement et s'attira son regard noir.

-Vous avez peur Lisbon ? s'amusa-t-il.

-Pas du tout, bougonna-t-elle.

-Vous voulez que je dorme avec vous ?

-Même pas en rêve.

-Alors bonne nuit, conclut-il en faisant demi-tour pour regagner son lit.

Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin alors qu'un sourire naissait sur les lèvres de Lisbon.

-Je vous l'avais dit, triompha-t-elle alors qu'il revenait vers la porte.

-Je crois que nous avons en effet de la visite, reconnut-il en déverrouillant la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? s'affola-t-elle alors qu'il s'avançait sur le perron. Jane ! Jane revenez ici !

Elle pesta mais n'osa pas passer la porte. Elle sursauta lorsque Jane réapparut soudainement, une boule de poils humides dans les bras.

-Voici votre terreur Lisbon, sourit-il en refermant la porte derrière lui.

-Un chat ? s'étonna-t-elle. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

-Il est à Gorby, je l'ai vu chez lui hier, répondit Jane en déposant le chat au bout de son lit. Vous pourriez me donner une serviette ?

Lisbon disparut dans la salle de bain sans discuter pour lui ramener de quoi sécher l'animal. Elle observa Jane, assis sur son lit, frictionner la boule de poils qui tentait de lui échapper, peu content de la méthode de séchage employée. Elle hésita puis vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Entre eux, le chat s'affaira à se sécher de lui-même sur la serviette étendue par Jane.

-Il a un nom ? s'informa-t-elle.

-Gorby ne me l'a pas précisé, on était plutôt concentré sur le dossier de sa femme.

-Je vois, acquiesça-t-elle. Et ça donne quoi ce dossier ?

-Rien, soupira-t-il. Les animateurs d'aujourd'hui sont les mêmes qu'à l'époque cependant, alors si c'est l'un d'eux, on a une chance.

-Et d'après votre enquête ?

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'approfondir, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à lire le dossier, très peu à interroger notre entourage.

-Quels étaient les suspects à l'époque ?

-Ils n'en avaient pas. Il n'y avait ni empreinte, ni vraiment d'indices. Et aucun différent incluant Elly n'a été recensé.

-Le flic chargé de l'enquête était si nul que ça ? s'exaspéra-t-elle.

-Ou alors le tueur est très fort, sourit Jane tout en caressant le chat.

-Comme si quelqu'un pouvait vous résister, rit-elle.

-Je prends note.

Elle roula des yeux puis laissa glisser une main hésitante sur le dos du chat qui ronronnait. Jane la regarda faire avec un sourire un peu moqueur mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle finit par se lever pour retourner sur son lit.

-J'ai toujours droit aux dix minutes ? s'informa-t-elle.

-Top chrono, répondit-il dans un sourire.

-Dans ce cas, ne tardez pas à éteindre la lampe.

Il acquiesça alors qu'elle retournait sous ses couvertures, dos à lui. Il resta un moment immobile, puis :

-Jane, si vous me regardez dormir une minute de plus, je vous noie dans la baignoire.

Il rit sans répondre, puis se leva pour éteindre la lumière et se recoucher, le chat à ses pieds.

Il attendit dix minutes, comme promis, puis entama l'enfer de sa nuit d'insomnie.

* * *

><p><em>Jour 5 :<em>

Lorsque Lisbon se réveilla, elle remarqua que pour une fois, Jane n'avait pas disparu. Il était profondément endormi dans le lit d'à côté. Elle en fut étonnamment ravie, sûrement parce que –aussi infime que ça paraisse– ça signifiait qu'il baissait sa garde.

Elle remarqua que le chat de Gorby avait trouvé refuge sur le canapé, roulé en boule. Jane avait dû le lasser à force de remuer dans son lit.

Elle ramena son regard sur le blond endormi et l'observa un moment, se demandant s'il paraissait toujours apaisé lorsqu'il dormait. Elle supposa tristement que non, puis se leva pour prendre une douche.

Quand elle sortit, Jane dormait toujours, désormais sur le dos. Elle haussa les épaules puis ouvrit la porte du perron. La pluie avait cessé pendant la nuit et un léger soleil perçait à travers les bois environnants. Elle remarqua le plateau de petit déjeuner préparé par les soins de Mary et le rapporta avec elle à l'intérieur.

Elle s'assit sur son lit pour mordre dans un beignet, et fut rejoint par le chat. Elle lui offrit des morceaux de beignet tout en se demandant si Jane comptait passer sa matinée à dormir. Ils étaient attendus par ce cher Professeur Parish pour rendre les questionnaires et apprendre tellement de choses passionnantes.

Elle termina son beignet et son café, puis déposa le plateau sur la table de nuit entre les deux lits avant de s'approcher du lit de Jane. Elle hésita un moment, puis jugea que taper dedans n'était pour une fois pas justifié. Il y avait du changement, d'habitude elle n'aurait eu aucune pitié.

Elle se contenta de lui secouer légèrement l'épaule. Il ouvrit instantanément les yeux, le regard hagard.

-Debout la marmotte, Parish va nous attendre.

-Le réveil douceur, vous connaissez ? déplora-t-il en se redressant contre le mur.

-Je vous ai laissé un beignet, rétorqua-t-elle en lui tendant le plateau. Et Mary vous a fait du thé à ce que je vois. Vous lui avez fait croire que vous buviez du thé _et_ du café ?

-Non, je lui ai dit que vous me frappiez si vous n'aviez pas de café, répondit-il en attrapant la tasse et le beignet.

Elle lui fit la grimace puis alla s'affaler sur son lit.

-On a une randonnée aujourd'hui ou c'est juste pour le plaisir de montrer vos jambes ? s'enquit Jane en désignant son short.

-A vrai dire, ils annoncent des températures très hautes pour aujourd'hui, d'ailleurs s'ils nous fichent la paix assez tôt, je compte tester leur piscine.

-Type de maillot de bain ?

-Quel intérêt ? rétorqua-t-elle.

-Je me tiens informé de votre propension à attirer l'attention.

Elle roula des yeux sans répondre, et Jane termina à la hâte de manger pour aller se préparer.

Il se promit d'aller faire un tour du côté de la piscine si l'occasion se présentait, la curiosité était le plus merveilleux des défauts.

* * *

><p>Le cours de Parish fut long, et ennuyeux. Aucune surprise.<p>

Lisbon s'amusa à gribouiller sur une feuille alors que Jane échangeait des menaces avec les deux agents du FBI : Jack et Martha –Lisbon persistait à les appeler Musclor et Godzilla, pour le plus grand amusement de son coéquipier.

-J'aimerais maintenant que l'on s'essaye à un petit exercice pratique, les informa Parish en descendant de son estrade. Je veux que deux d'entre vous viennent au centre et m'effectuent une chute de la confiance.

-Nous ! répondit aussitôt Jane.

Lisbon écarquilla les yeux en se tournant vers lui d'une traite, manquant de se dévisser le cou.

-Au moins on sait le faire, chuchota Jane.

-Mais c'est parfait ! s'enthousiasma Parish. Monsieur Jane, venez ici avec l'agent Lisbon et montrez-nous.

Jane se leva avec entrain alors que Lisbon jurait de le tuer en le suivant jusqu'au centre de la classe.

Une fois la chute effectuée, elle vit toute la classe applaudir avec enthousiasme et ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux. Un vrai camp de vacances…

-On dirait que vous avez fait ça toute votre vie, s'émut leur professeur.

-N'exagérons rien, je ne l'ai laissé le faire qu'une fois pour qu'il me fiche la paix, marmotta Lisbon.

Jane lui adressa un regard mi-réprobateur, mi-joueur, puis l'invita d'une légère pression dans le dos à regagner leurs places. Elle ne se fit pas prier, et aussitôt, assise, elle reprit ses gribouillages.

-Vous voyez Lisbon, je vous l'avais dit ce jour-là, vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi, lui glissa Jane.

-Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez un bon timing pour tendre les bras et m'empêcher de tomber que je dois forcément me prosterner.

-Vous êtes vexante, déplora-t-il. Et un peu rabat-joie.

-Pourquoi vous n'iriez pas rattraper Mary ou je ne sais laquelle de vos admiratrices ? s'exaspéra-t-elle.

-Pourquoi je sens toujours de l'agressivité lorsqu'il s'agit de Mary ? chuchota-t-il avec des airs de conspirateur.

-L'agressivité est dirigée contre vous Jane, je suis solidaire de cette pauvre femme que vous rendez folle de vous alors que c'est sans espoir.

-Deux choses. La première : Qui vous dit que c'est sans espoir ?

Elle lui adressa un regard blasé.

-Bien, marmotta-t-il en se raclant la gorge. La deuxième : Votre solidarité, vous vous placez vous aussi en femme que je rends folle ?

-Si par là vous voulez dire que j'ai envie de dégainer mon arme à chaque fois que vous ouvrez la bouche, alors oui, vous me rendez folle.

-Menteuse, s'amusa-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle se tourna pour lui faire face, mettant au défi la proximité et l'air moqueur de son coéquipier.

-Mal à l'aise ? susurra-t-il.

Elle eut un sourire carnassier et réduisit un peu plus l'espace entre eux.

-Et vous ? rétorqua-t-elle à mi-voix en plantant son regard dans le sien.

Jane ne perdit pas une once de sourire, relevant le défi.

Certaines personnes autour d'eux avaient abandonné toute écoute du cours de Parish, fascinées par le duel silencieux mené par leur star Jane.

Lisbon ne cilla pas un instant, bien qu'intérieurement mal à l'aise. Elle tenait à cette victoire, son amour-propre lui ordonnait de tenir ses positions. Elle était sur un terrain que Jane ne maitrisait pas et elle n'essuierait aucune humiliation.

Ses pensées guerrières durent avoir raison de la volonté de fer de Jane, elle remarqua un détail imperceptible qui l'informait que son adversaire perdait de sa détermination. Cependant, ce fut si bref et si inattendu, qu'elle pensa un instant l'avoir inventé. Mais elle vit à nouveau le regard de Jane vaciller. Il quitta rapidement ses yeux pour se déposer furtivement sur ses lèvres avant de revenir aussi vite dans le vert de ses yeux, priant sans doute pour que l'instant de faiblesse n'ait pas existé.

Elle en fut totalement déstabilisée, mais il remarqua qu'elle était consciente de ce qu'il avait fait, alors il se détourna brusquement, comme brûlé, et retrouva le dossier de sa chaise. Il croisa les bras et se focalisa sur le bureau devant lui, l'air fermé.

Lisbon resta un instant immobile, éberluée par ce qui venait de se passer, puis elle se força à se reprendre et se réinstalla correctement.

Lorsque Parish les lâcha un peu plus tard et qu'elle sortit silencieusement en compagnie de Jane, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que Jane ait envisagé de l'embrasser.

* * *

><p>Dire que Jane était perturbé était un bien faible résumé de la situation. Il s'était éclipsé à l'heure du repas, laissant Lisbon à sa table habituelle pour aller faire un tour, se changer les idées. Il n'osait croire ce qui s'était passé. Lui, Patrick Jane, avait eu envie d'embrasser une femme autre que la sienne. Et pas n'importe laquelle : Lisbon.<p>

Il admettait qu'elle avait des atouts, et de jolies jambes, mais de là à envisager –même pendant une milliseconde– de l'embrasser, il y avait tout un monde qui lui échappait. Il pouvait blâmer la proximité physique, mais il n'avait jamais eu de problèmes à ce sujet auparavant –si on exceptait ce stupide jeu du pendu. Il pouvait également blâmer la soirée qu'ils avaient passée comme s'ils avaient été deux vieux amis, mais il avait déjà vu Lisbon baisser sa garde auparavant, et bien qu'il ait déjà été pris de l'irrésistible besoin de la rassurer, jamais ça ne s'était accompagné d'une attirance physique.

Il se flagella mentalement pour sa réaction idiote. Il était Patrick Jane, veuf depuis près de dix ans, et l'alliance à son annulaire valait toutes les bagues de chasteté… N'est-ce pas ?

* * *

><p>Lisbon vit Gorby arriver vers elle et lui offrit un sourire. Le vieil homme parut ravi de l'accueil, lui qui l'avait vue si sombre dernièrement, et s'assit à côté d'elle.<p>

-Votre chat a trouvé refuge chez nous, lança Lisbon.

-J'espérais qu'il ait trouvé un abri à la pluie de la nuit dernière, me voilà rassuré.

-Je vous le ramènerai ce soir s'il ne rentre pas de lui-même chez vous, lui sourit-elle gentiment avant de boire un peu d'eau.

-Alors, où est monsieur Jane aujourd'hui ? s'enquit Gorby en balayant la pièce du regard.

-Aucune idée, répondit Lisbon en haussant les épaules, reposant son verre du même fait.

-J'aurai pourtant juré en vous apercevant aller au _cours_ de Parish ce matin que vous étiez réconciliés.

Lisbon nota l'insistance sur le mot cours, teintée de mépris. Elle se sentit solidaire.

-Nous sommes réconciliés, comme vous dîtes, le rassura-t-elle. Mais pour une raison qui m'échappe, il a… fui, avoua-t-elle, encore perplexe.

D'accord, elle devait l'avouer, la raison ne lui échappait pas tant que ça. Elle se doutait que pour un célibataire endurci tel que Jane, portant encore le deuil de la seule femme qu'il ait jamais aimé, envisager d'embrasser une toute autre femme devait être déstabilisant. Mais tout de même, elle ne l'avait forcé à rien, elle n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde à l'embrasser –du moins cette fois-là.

-Mary parait déçue, lui fit remarquer Gorby.

Lisbon leva les yeux pour observer la cuisinière derrière son buffet du jour, l'air maussade. Elle haussa les épaules, indifférente.

-Certains disent qu'elle est amoureuse de votre Jane, lui confia le vieil homme.

-Ce n'est pas _mon_ Jane, rectifia-t-elle non sans amusement.

-Oh, mais certains disent que si, assura-t-il.

-J'ai appris de par mon métier qu'écouter les certains n'est pas une bonne idée.

-L'apprenti cuisinier dit que Mary a de grands projets concernant monsieur Jane, insista Gorby.

-Eh bien plutôt que de l'espionner, l'apprenti cuisinier devrait l'inviter à dîner. Elle perd son temps et son énergie avec Jane.

-Il l'a invitée à dîner, mais elle a répondu qu'elle préférait passer la soirée avec monsieur Jane, déplora-t-il.

-Pauvre elle.

Gorby l'observa un moment, apparemment amusé par le peu de considération de son amie pour Mary.

-Son sort ne vous inspire donc rien ?

-J'ai vu plusieurs femmes dans le genre de Mary, répondit-elle d'un ton égal. Jane n'est pas un cœur à prendre, à vendre, ni même à louer.

-Pourtant il vous porte dans ce cœur, sourit Gorby.

-C'est l'apprenti cuisinier qui vous l'a dit ? ironisa Lisbon en repoussant son assiette vide.

-Non, il me l'a dit lui-même.

Lisbon se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils. Il était de notoriété commune que Jane et elle s'appréciaient plus qu'ils ne se toléraient après tant d'années de cohabitation, mais elle n'en était pas à parler de grands sentiments.

-Il était vraiment très en colère que vous ne vouliez pas avoir confiance en lui, et la colère cachait beaucoup de tristesse. Votre confiance lui importe, parce qu'il sait qu'il a besoin de la confiance pour qu'un échange soit possible entre vous.

-On se parle tous les jours, et il y a rarement un week-end où il n'a pas une excuse idiote pour me téléphoner et m'agacer fortement jusqu'à ce que je lui raccroche au nez. Question échange avec Jane, croyez-moi, je suis à mon maximum de tolérance. Un peu plus, et l'un de nous deux finit à la morgue.

Gorby ne put s'empêcher de rire. Cette Lisbon lui plaisait définitivement, et ça faisait longtemps qu'une pensionnaire du camp n'avait pas éveillé cette lueur de vie dans ses yeux. Elly l'aurait adorée, elle, et Jane également. Et elle aurait su leur montrer le chemin vers la confiance et toutes leurs possibilités manquées.

-Vous êtes son amie, non ? s'enquit Gorby.

-Quand je suis de bonne humeur, concéda Lisbon.

-Teresa..?

-Bon d'accord, soupira-t-elle. Oui, nous sommes amis. Ça vous va ?

-Des amis ont confiance l'un en l'autre.

-Eh bien pas moi et Jane, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. C'est un manipulateur et un menteur, et malgré toute l'affection que je lui porte, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'analyser chacune de ses phrases en me demandant s'il y a un mot de vrai quelque part.

-Mais vous reconnaissez votre affection, nota le vieil homme.

-Je travaille avec lui depuis des années, Ary. Il est agaçant, menteur, manipulateur, cachottier, égocentrique quand ce n'est pas égoïste, plein de haine, et je sais que cette haine peut exploser à nouveau sans prévenir, mais toutes ces années, j'ai aussi vu les bons côtés. Il sait être généreux et sincèrement charmant, il est attentionné quand il s'en donne la peine, et plutôt drôle les trois quarts du temps. Tous les mauvais points qu'il a amassés ne changent rien au fait qu'il me manquerait vraiment s'il n'était plus là… Mais même si je le souhaite sincèrement, je ne peux pas croire tout ce qu'il dit.

-Je crois qu'on appelle ça une déclaration d'amour ma chère Teresa, lui sourit doucement Gorby.

Lisbon parut légèrement déstabilisée et rougit aussitôt.

-N'exagérons rien, il s'agit de Jane, se reprit-elle. Ça serait idiot de ma part.

-Moins idiot que Mary, notifia son ami.

-Et en quoi ?

-Vous l'intéressez.

-Quand il est de bonne humeur.

-Teresa..?

-N'espérez pas une concession sur ce coup-là, je ne suis pas dans la tête de Jane, Dieu merci.

-Vous êtes têtue, déplora Gorby.

Lisbon sourit en acquiesçant, contente de gagner la bataille.

-Vous savez quel film ils nous obligent à supporter cet après-midi ? s'enquit-elle pour changer de sujet.

-Je suppose que ça sera aussi intéressant que l'autre, soupira Gorby.

-Elly faisait regarder des films ?

-Non, Elly faisait danser, sourit-il, rêveur.

-Et c'est au programme ? demanda la voix de Jane dans leurs dos.

Lisbon sursauta alors que Gorby saluait Jane avec enthousiasme, l'invitant à s'asseoir. Jane prit place en face d'eux, en évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de la brunette.

-Hélas, à part pour leurs stupides bals du week-end, il n'y a plus de danse au programme, répondit finalement Gorby.

-Bal du week-end ? releva Jane.

-Ils vous laissent le dimanche libre, alors du samedi midi au samedi soir, c'est la _fête_.

-Génial, marmotta Lisbon.

-Vous n'avez rien à vous mettre Lisbon ? se moqua Jane en lui jetant finalement un coup d'œil.

-Je demanderai un tablier à Mary, ironisa-t-elle.

-Vous avez vraiment un problème avec cette pauvre Mary, déplora-t-il.

Gorby ne put qu'acquiescer en souriant, enthousiasmé par la répartie de ses deux nouveaux amis.

-Je n'ai rien contre Mary, protesta Lisbon.

-Pourtant elle revient souvent dans nos conversations… jalouse ? suggéra-t-il.

-Jalouse de quoi ? De la façon dont elle bat des cils à trois cent kilomètres à l'heure quand vous êtes dans les parages ? Non merci, je ne tiens pas à me crever un œil pour vous. Aucun intérêt.

-Menteuse.

-Moi, menteuse ?

-Oui, vous. Ça vous déplait que je passe du temps avec elle plutôt qu'avec vous.

-Au contraire, plus vous passez de temps avec elle, moins je vous vois.

-Votre déni de l'évidence me chagrine Lisbon.

-Vous voulez un mouchoir peut-être ?

Lorsque Gorby les laissa rejoindre leur activité de l'après-midi, ils se chamaillaient encore, et il était certain que de là-haut, Elly riait autant que lui.

* * *

><p>Le film fut diffusé dans la salle de sport, leur laissant pour seuls sièges les tatamis qui recouvraient le sol. Lisbon choisit la même place que la première fois : au fond, tout au fond, derrière tout le monde. Au moins, si elle s'endormait, personne ne le verrait.<p>

Quelques idiots demandèrent du pop corn alors qu'elle s'installait, et elle repéra Jane en train de discuter avec le guide joyeux, Ben Jenkins. Elle s'assit en tailleur, les coudes sur les genoux, le menton dans les mains, et attendit que son coéquipier daigne finir son numéro de charme pour la rejoindre.

-Je lui demandais si la sanction était grande si on s'endormait, s'excusa-t-il lorsqu'il s'assit enfin.

-Et la vraie raison ? soupira Lisbon en lui jetant un regard exaspéré.

Jane sourit mystérieusement, ce qui eut le don de l'agacer. Elle était prête à se laisser aller à quelques jurons lorsque Jane la coupa :

-Je lui ai demandé depuis combien de temps il travaillait au camp.

-Et ?

-Il est arrivé il y a un an et demi, c'est Elly Gorby qui l'avait embauché, l'informa Jane.

-Vous le trouvez suspect ? s'étonna Lisbon alors que la salle était plongée dans le noir.

-Je me méfie toujours des gens qui sourient, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Vous avez raison, reconnut-elle. C'est exactement pour ça que je me méfie de vous.

-Ahah, très drôle, ironisa-t-il. Moi au moins, je sais ce que ça fait de sourire.

-Oh mais moi aussi, figurez-vous que ça m'arrive tout le temps.

-J'aimerai bien voir ça, se moqua-t-il en lui adressant un haussement de sourcils sceptique –et un peu hautain, il devait l'avouer.

-Oh mais vous ne pouvez pas le voir, sourit-elle. Ça m'arrive tout le temps, quand vous n'êtes pas là.

-Ouch, celui-là faisait mal, se plaignit-il en mimant une blessure à la poitrine.

-Arrêtez de faire le malin et surveillez le guide, j'ai des heures de sommeil à récupérer et cette idiotie de film ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde.

Jane ne put s'empêcher de rire silencieusement en l'observant s'allonger sur le tatami pour chercher une position confortable. Finalement, elle abandonna toute tentative, se recroquevilla et ferma les yeux.

-Arrêtez de me regarder dormir, c'est flippant, marmotta-t-elle sans rouvrir les yeux.

Il sourit en levant les yeux au plafond puis se tourna vers l'écran géant qui fascinait le reste de la salle. Il observa un moment le guide, Jenkins, mais ce dernier était tellement absorbé par le film, au premier rang, que Jane le jugea inoffensif.

Il laissa quelques minutes passer, jetant des coups d'œil furtif à Lisbon. Lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'elle dormait vraiment, il s'allongea à côté d'elle, les mains derrière la tête, et ferma les yeux pour son rituel préféré : la sieste. C'était sûrement plus sage, étant donné que regarder Lisbon devenait une activité de plus en plus fréquente et de moins en moins innocente. Il préférait encore dormir.

Lisbon ouvrit brièvement les yeux et remarqua que Jane avait fermé les yeux, couché à côté d'elle. Elle sourit et se repositionna légèrement avant de chercher à nouveau le sommeil qui lui avait fait défaut la nuit précédente. Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, elle songea qu'elle avait vu juste : Jane baissait sa garde.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà ! J'espère que l'annonce de début ne vous a pas trop refroidies !<em>

_Sinon, avis, réclamations, insultes, plaintes, c'est juste en dessous en attendant le prochain chapitre, normalement en ligne vendredi en fin de soirée ! =)_


	8. Red John's fate

Hello ! Me voici un peu plus tôt que je ne le pensais pour ce septième chapitre !

_Attention_, quelques éléments de la saison 3 se baladent dans le chapitre. =)

Merci, mille mercis à **Pepe64, paffi, Sweetylove30, alamanga, Djam, Castle38, Totorsg** et **Jade212000**. =)

**janeandteresa**: Je suis ravie que confessions et rires te plaisent, ce chapitre-ci devrait amener lui aussi son lot de confessions, j'espère que ça te plaira ! =) Merci

**lovejisbon**: Oui je suis remise ! (J'ai vaincu cette fichue bronchite - en plein mois d'aout quoi... Bref !) Je suis contente de lire que c'est de mieux en mieux, je fais ce que je peux pour que ça reste pas trop mauvais, alors ça fait plaisir. ^^ Merci !

**JulietS**: Je suis super super contente de lire que ça te plait, et je ne t'en veux point de ne pas t'être manifestée, ça me fait encore plus plaisir de te retrouver. =) Ce chapitre a également un côté sombre, disons que j'y aborde d'où vient ce fameux problème de confiance, à toi de juger si c'est à la hauteur du reste. =) En tout cas ça m'a fait super plaisir de lire ta review et la citation que tu fais, je l'avais oubliée donc j'ai ri toute seule, tss... ^^' Merci !

**Enjoy**: Je suis super contente que les deux derniers t'aient plu ! =D Je voulais effectivement une dispute pour repartir sur d'autres bases. Et je suis hyper méga contente que la scène où Jane faiblit face à Lisbon et a un petit peu envie de l'embrasser t'ait plu, elle me stressait cette fichue scène. =) Merci mille fois.

**Calypsoh**: Tu as l'oeil pour situer les histoires dans la chronologie de la série, chapeau. ^^ Mais tu vas voir, j'ai trouvé une explication bien à moi de la perte de confiance (j'espère qu'elle ne sera pas trop décevante mais bref ! ^^) Oh, et figure-toi que pour le chat, j'avais une irrésistible envie de l'appeler Bouh... Alors je lui ai pas donné de nom. x) Le sujet Mary revient, j'ai prévu une apothéose pour cette petite intrigue parallèle lol. Pareil pour le maillot de bain... j'ai honte tellement cette fic est bourrée de délires Dämoniens. ^^' C'est vrai que Gorby, c'est LE jisbonien de la fic lol mais ça me faisait beaucoup rire quand j'ai écrit alors j'ai gardé. =) Pour les bandes annonces, rendez-vous en fin de chapitre ;) Et merci surtout !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 7: Red John's Fate:<span>

Jane fut réveillé brutalement par l'air de hard rock d'une scène d'action. Il poussa un profond soupir et laissa retomber sa tête sur le tatami. Après avoir juré dans sa tête contre tous les idiots de la terre –et en particulier ceux du séminaire– il se redressa à l'aide de ses coudes et sonda la salle du regard. Il repéra quelques endormis, d'autres concentrés sur le film, et certains autres qui discutaient discrètement. Il ramena finalement son regard sur Lisbon, toujours recroquevillée à côté de lui.

Il remarqua qu'elle avait la chair de poule et s'assit pour pouvoir enlever sa veste et la déposer sur elle délicatement. Il l'observa un moment, comme si la regarder pouvait lui expliquer ces sensations bizarres qu'elle éveillait. Il avait beau être intelligent, le phénomène Lisbon lui échappait, et ça piquait légèrement son orgueil.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à propos de me regarder dormir ? s'enquit Lisbon, les yeux fermés.

-Qui vous dit que je vous regardais ?

-Osez me dire que vous ne le faisiez pas, rétorqua-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux.

-Je ne le faisais pas, sourit-il.

-Menteur, le railla-t-elle.

-Meh, marmotta-t-il avant de se détourner vers l'écran géant.

Lisbon roula des yeux puis se redressa à temps pour voir la dernière scène du film. Le générique défila alors que Ben Jenkins rallumait les lumières et demandait si ça avait plu.

-Je peux répondre non ? la supplia Jane.

-Hors de question, ça nous ferait un mauvais point, Musclor et Godzilla ont adoré le film.

-Dommage, soupira-t-il en se levant.

Il aida Lisbon à se remettre sur pieds mais refusa de reprendre sa veste, arguant qu'elle en avait plus besoin que lui. Elle haussa les épaules avant d'enfiler la veste et de suivre le mouvement des binômes qui quittaient la salle. Jane ne la suivit pas, mais elle commençait à avoir l'habitude. Il allait sûrement mener son enquête, fouiner dans la vie de Trust Creek et son passé.

En attendant, elle avait un chat à ramener à Gorby.

* * *

><p>La maison de Ary Gorby n'était pas très grande, équipée du strict nécessaire, mais chaleureuse malgré tout. Il n'y avait qu'une photo, comme pour tenter sans conviction de meubler ce grand vide qu'Elly avait laissé. Chaque mur, chaque meuble, étaient ornés de bibelots sans âme. Le reste était d'une autre mode.<p>

Lisbon accepta la tasse de café que lui proposa le vieil homme avec joie, et s'installa dans le petit salon avec lui. A vrai dire, le salon et la cuisine ne faisaient qu'un, et le salon ne se composait que d'un divan, un fauteuil, une table basse et une vieille télévision.

Le chat trouva sa place à côté de Lisbon sur le canapé alors que Gorby prenait place dans le fauteuil.

-Alors, ce film ? s'enquit Gorby non sans un peu de malice.

-J'ai dormi, avoua Lisbon sans aucune honte.

Il rit légèrement avant de boire une gorgée de café.

-Et monsieur Jane ?

-Oh, il a dormi aussi, sourit Lisbon.

-Quelle symbiose, s'amusa-t-il.

-Il faut croire.

-Et où est-il désormais ?

-Il mène l'enquête, avoua Lisbon dans un sourire désolé.

-Oh… et, il avance ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment. Il fouine un peu partout, se fait son idée. Mais pour l'instant, à part un point d'observation depuis le grenier, il n'a rien de concret.

-Un point d'observation ? releva Gorby.

-Eh bien, il a découvert que depuis le grenier, un fenestron donnait sur votre maison, il y a une vue dégagée. Quelqu'un aurait pu observer vos allées et venues de là-haut.

Gorby acquiesça, la mine douloureuse et lointaine, secoué par de vieux fantômes.

-Notre fils avait mené son enquête lui aussi, vous savez ? souffla-t-il.

-J'ignorais que vous aviez un fils.

-Il s'appelle Noah, il a trente-deux ans. Il a grandi ici à Gorby's Creek, et depuis son plus jeune âge, les mots qui revenaient le plus souvent dans sa bouche étaient : « un jour, ça sera à moi ».

-Il voulait reprendre l'entreprise familiale ? sourit doucement Lisbon.

-De tout son cœur, oui, acquiesça-t-il. Mais j'ai dû vendre, pour ne pas crouler sous les dettes et perdre tout accès à cet endroit.

-Il l'a mal pris ?

-Il ne veut plus me voir... Elly est morte, et quelques mois plus tard, mon fils est parti loin de moi. Je suis passé de l'homme le plus heureux de la terre au plus misérable, en quelques mois. Tout ce qu'il me reste c'est le chat d'Elly, et des photos dans mes tiroirs.

-Je suis désolée Ary, compatit-elle en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

Il serra sa main, luttant contre l'émotion qui le submergeait et menaçait une fois encore de le faire échouer sur le rivage des regrets.

-Vous avez dit que votre fils avait mené son enquête ? reprit Lisbon.

-Il m'avait parlé du grenier, il m'a dit que des cartons avaient été déplacés pour l'accès au fenestron et qu'il trouvait ça étrange, parce que la fenêtre donnait sur notre maison.

-A-t-il découvert d'autre chose ?

-Non, déplora Gorby. Tous ceux à qui il posait des questions lui parlaient de légendes locales et autres âneries attrape-touristes.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Dans le village le plus proche, il y a des gens un peu superstitieux qui racontent qu'il y a dix ans, un militaire s'est éjecté au-dessus de cette forêt alors que son avion était sur le point d'exploser. La légende dit qu'il vit toujours dans la forêt et qu'il s'en prend aux touristes qui s'approchent trop de son repère, les prenant pour des ennemis.

-Charmant, ironisa Lisbon. Mais je ne vois pas l'intérêt de cette légende dans le cas présent.

-C'est à cause de l'arme à feu de ce mystérieux militaire, marmotta Gorby. La légende dit qu'il utilise un M16, comme tout bon soldat américain. L'arme qui a tué Elly est la même.

-Mais on n'a jamais retrouvé l'arme, argua Lisbon.

-L'expert balistique nous a expliqués que les munitions du M16 étaient les 223 Remington. La douille qui a été déposée devant chez nous le lendemain était une 223 Remington.

-Tuer une civile chez elle en temps de paix, ce n'est pas très courant pour un militaire.

-Ce n'est qu'une légende, sourit tristement Gorby. On n'a jamais trouvé de militaire dans la forêt.

-Laissez-moi deviner, personne n'a pu en témoigner parce que personne n'est jamais revenu.

Gorby ne put s'empêcher de sourire en finissant sa tasse.

-Je commence à croire que vous partagez beaucoup plus avec monsieur Jane que ce que vous avez bien voulu me dire, plaisanta-t-il. Vous avez le même sens de l'humour.

-Mon Dieu, ne redîtes jamais une chose pareille devant lui, rit-elle.

Gorby accepta en souriant, puis se leva pour laver sa tasse et celle de Lisbon. Il resta un moment à l'évier, laissant Lisbon plonger dans ses pensées.

La légende était idiote, mais savoir quelle arme chercher, c'était déjà une piste –à condition que le tueur ait gardé l'arme depuis un an. Et le grenier était définitivement une piste à suivre, il faudrait qu'elle le confirme à Jane. Du reste, elle ne voyait pas vraiment où chercher. D'après le dossier, personne n'était suspect, Elly était aimée de tous. Même Matt Honing était irréprochable malgré son insistance auprès des Gorby pour acheter l'endroit. Le jour du meurtre, il était avec Gorby, l'aidant à ramener les randonneurs.

-J'ai trouvé un vieux magazine en rangeant mon bureau hier soir, dit Gorby en revenant s'asseoir.

-Ah ?

-La couverture parlait d'un medium, un certain Patrick Jane.

Lisbon acquiesça, les lèvres pincées, un peu embarrassée.

-Apparemment c'était un très bon medium, que lui est-il arrivé ?

-Il a perdu son troisième œil, mentit Lisbon –non sans ironie.

-Teresa..?

-Ce n'est pas un vrai medium, avoua-t-elle. Il se servait de son sens de l'observation et de ses déductions géniales pour donner un peu d'espoir et de rêve aux gens, c'est tout.

-La mort de sa femme l'a fait arrêter, c'est ça ?

-Vous avez entendu parler du tueur en série John LeRouge ? se résigna-t-elle.

-Oui, vaguement, acquiesça Gorby. Ici les nouvelles ne sont pas toujours fraiches, c'est isolé. C'est ce psychopathe qui a tué sa femme ?

Lisbon hocha la tête, peu à l'aise sur le sujet.

-Jane a travaillé pour la police afin d'arrêter John LeRouge. Un soir il l'a défié en direct à la télévision, et lorsqu'il est rentré chez lui, John LeRouge avait assassiné sa femme et sa petite fille.

Gorby posa une main sur sa bouche entrouverte. Lisbon releva les yeux vers lui en haussant les épaules, sans savoir quoi ajouter. Elle vit les yeux de Gorby faire le reste du chemin, déduire l'histoire qui suivait, puis se fermer pour bloquer les images désolantes qui s'imposaient.

-Quel âge avait sa fille ? osa-t-il demander.

-Elle venait d'avoir six ans. Elle en aurait plus de seize aujourd'hui.

Gorby acquiesça, le regard dans le vide, perdu dans une histoire qui, pour la première fois depuis un an, n'était pas la sienne. Et il imagina une douleur différente de celle qui le taraudait, une douleur qui avait régi la vie de cet étonnant personnage si joyeux qu'était Jane.

-Il s'en est remis, non ? souffla-t-il.

-Ça dépend des jours, reconnut Lisbon. Mais il n'a jamais retiré l'alliance. Je ne crois pas qu'il le pourra un jour, même s'il tombait amoureux d'une autre femme. Ce qui est plutôt impossible, puisqu'il s'empêche de tomber amoureux et repousse les gens qui lui sont trop proches.

-Mais pas vous, signala Gorby.

-Il avait besoin de moi, je dirige l'équipe qui a été chargée de l'affaire John LeRouge.

-Il y a plus que ça, lui assura-t-il. Je ne connaissais peut-être pas la moitié de qui il était jusque là, mais je suis sûr d'une chose, il tient à vous.

-Sûrement, reconnut-elle en haussant les épaules.

Gorby replongea dans le silence, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose, quelque chose qui échappait à sa conscience.

-Pourquoi ne lui faîtes-vous pas confiance ? demanda-t-il pour la énième fois.

-Vous devriez le comprendre encore mieux désormais, il est instable.

-C'est l'excuse que vous vous donnez, sourit tristement le vieil homme. Je sens que vous aimeriez avoir confiance en lui, mais quelque chose vous en empêche.

-Vous êtes medium ? ironisa-t-elle.

-Teresa…

Lisbon soupira et détourna le regard, le fixant sur un point invisible sur sa gauche. Elle sembla s'y perdre un moment, comme si elle revivait quelque chose. Le souvenir semblait difficile, et sa voix un peu rauque renforça l'impression.

-Il y a quelques mois, Jane a réussi à piéger John LeRouge. Les membres de mon équipe ont dû le laisser seul pour venir me prêter main forte afin de maîtriser un complice de John LeRouge. Lorsqu'ils se sont faits face, je n'étais pas là…

-Il l'a tué ?

Lisbon acquiesça en fermant les yeux.

-Il a tiré trois fois, de sang-froid. Quand je l'ai appris, j'étais dans une ambulance et on m'emmenait à l'hôpital pour me retirer une balle de l'épaule.

-La vengeance est rarement la solution, soupira Gorby. Mais certains en ont besoin pour trouver la paix.

-Je ne sais même pas si Jane l'a trouvée pour tout vous dire, déplora Lisbon, la mine triste.

-Comment est-il sorti de prison ?

-Il y a passé deux mois, le temps du procès. Le patron du CBI et quelques grands de l'Etat de Californie qui trouvaient Jane utiles sont intervenus en sa faveur. Il a été libéré mais il a écopé de six ans de prison avec sursis, quatre ans de travail d'intérêt général auprès du CBI, et l'obligation de se présenter une fois par semaine chez un psychothérapeute pour une durée indéterminée.

-La peine n'était pas si terrible compte tenu de ce qu'il a fait, tenta Gorby pour la ramener vers la légèreté.

Lisbon eut un rire amer.

-Jane déteste les psys. A chaque fois qu'il doit y aller, il essaye de m'amener avec lui parce qu'il est persuadé que je plais à son thérapeute.

-Vous êtes sa diversion, sourit Gorby.

-Le pire, c'est que je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi la moitié du temps j'accepte. J'ai déjà dû refuser six ou sept rancards de la part de ce pauvre homme.

Gorby ne put s'empêcher de rire, mais retrouva son sérieux en voyant l'air lointain de Lisbon.

-Il a tué un homme foncièrement mauvais, argua-t-il.

-Je sais, admit-elle dans un sourire un peu coincé. Et c'est sûrement mieux comme ça, John LeRouge avait tellement de complices qu'il se serait échappé en un rien de temps.

-Alors pourquoi avez-vous perdu confiance en lui ? souffla Gorby en attrapant l'une de ses mains.

Lisbon regarda leurs mains un moment, puis les sépara, se détournant.

-Les médecins m'ont retenue trois jours à l'hôpital, dit-elle finalement. J'avais perdu beaucoup de sang. Et on m'a confisqué mon téléphone. Lorsque je suis sortie, Jane avait déjà été transféré dans une prison, en isolation, et mes supérieurs m'ont interdit d'aller le voir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'ils étaient tous persuadés que j'allais soit le tuer de mes mains, soit le faire sortir. Ils ont préféré « la voie légale ».

La colère était sous-jacente dans sa voix, Gorby le sentait, c'était comme si elle avait refoulé cette impuissance au plus profond d'elle, pour l'étouffer. Et soudain, il comprit. Toute cette colère, elle n'allait pas contre Jane.

-Ce n'est pas en lui que vous n'avez pas confiance, souffla-t-il. C'est en vous-même.

Lisbon le regarda enfin, une larme avait coulé sur sa joue lorsqu'elle acquiesça. Elle effaça la larme d'un doigt tremblant, agacée par sa faiblesse.

-Je l'ai abandonné, sourit-elle tristement. Je n'étais pas là.

-Mais vous n'auriez rien pu faire, tenta le vieil homme.

-Si j'avais été là lorsqu'il a tiré, Jane n'aurait pas quitté le Centre Commercial menotté, le dénouement aurait été différent. Ou même, si j'avais été là lorsqu'il a été incarcéré, j'aurais pu parler en sa faveur, et il n'aurait sûrement pas passé autant de temps en prison.

-Teresa…

-Jane a toujours dit que quoi qu'il arrive, il ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour m'aider. Et je ne lui ai jamais dit parce que c'était une sorte d'accord tacite entre nous, mais moi aussi je comptais respecter cette promesse et lui venir en aide s'il en avait besoin. C'était mon ami, et je n'ai rien pu faire.

-Mais c'est toujours votre ami, argua Gorby d'une voix douce.

-Peut-être, souffla douloureusement Lisbon. Mais ce n'est plus pareil. Parce que je dois vivre avec le fait que je n'étais pas là.

Gorby se tut, la blessure était trop profonde pour que sa parole ait un quelconque poids. Il songea tristement que les vieilles méthodes d'approche d'Elly fonctionnaient encore bien. Il avait fini par découvrir d'où venait ce problème de confiance.

Mais seule Elly aurait su comment y remédier.

* * *

><p>Le réfectoire était plein lorsque Jane entra en soirée. Il se faufila un chemin jusqu'à Lisbon et Gorby, à leur table habituelle, et se posta face à eux.<p>

-Des découvertes intéressantes ? s'enquit Lisbon avant de manger la dernière feuille de salade de son assiette.

-Je crains que non, déplora Jane. A moins de prêter attention aux légendes locales, je n'ai rien de tangible.

-On vous a raconté l'histoire du militaire ? s'informa Lisbon.

Jane acquiesça, surpris, puis posa son assiette pour s'asseoir face à ses amis.

-C'est Mary qui me l'a racontée, expliqua-t-il. Elle avait l'air plutôt effrayée d'ailleurs, m'est avis qu'elle n'a pas encore compris le sens du mot légende.

-Ça vous surprend ? ironisa Lisbon.

-Et on recommence avec l'agressivité envers cette pauvre Mary, s'amusa Jane. C'est viscéral, son nom fait mouche à chaque fois.

Gorby rit discrètement alors que Lisbon adressait un regard noir à Jane.

-Vous avez tort, répondit-elle finalement. Et pour vous le prouver, je vais avoir une discussion avec elle à l'instant.

-Voyez-vous ça ? se moqua Jane.

-Je vais lui demander ce qu'elle a pour le dessert, développa-t-elle tout en se levant.

Jane rit, vite rejoint par Gorby, alors que la brunette s'éloignait en toute dignité, son assiette à la main.

-Elle est incroyable, s'amusa Jane en secouant la tête, presque incrédule.

-On pourrait croire qu'après tant de temps à la côtoyer, vous y soyez habitué, nota Gorby.

-Et pourtant, elle sait se montrer surprenante, sourit Jane. Bien souvent, elle n'en a pas conscience bien sûr, mais ça serait moitié moins drôle si elle pouvait tout contrôler comme elle aime tant le croire.

-Vous êtes attaché à elle.

-Je ne serais sûrement plus là sans elle, répondit tout simplement Jane.

-Elle a dû vous dire que c'était son job de vous garder en vie, plaisanta doucement le vieil homme.

Jane acquiesça en souriant, le regard vissé sur Lisbon quelques mètres plus loin. Elle était en grande conversation hypocrite avec Mary, il le lisait à sa façon de sourire un peu trop exagérée, et à son tic quasi nerveux de se passer la main dans les cheveux régulièrement. Elle prenait sur elle pour ne pas faire demi-tour. Fichue fierté.

Il ne la quitta pas du regard lorsqu'il reprit la parole :

-Mais ce n'était pas son job de me forcer à me remettre sur pied.

-Vous voulez parler de quand vous avez tué John LeRouge ? s'informa Gorby.

-Disons que le soulagement ressenti à l'acte n'a pas duré aussi longtemps que je l'espérais, marmotta Jane, dorénavant fermé.

-Elle a une grande force de caractère et un grand sens de l'honneur.

-Elle est flic, sourit Jane, encore un peu lointain.

-Et elle tient à vous, ce qui n'est pas négligeable, nota Gorby dans un sourire communicatif. Vous avez confiance en elle ?

-Ce n'est pas parce que je ne lui dis pas tout que je n'ai pas confiance en elle.

-Ça ne répond pas vraiment à ma question…

Jane quitta Lisbon du regard pour se tourner vers son ami, un léger sourire amusé aux lèvres.

-J'ai confiance en elle, ce séminaire est inutile pour ma part. Mais j'apprécie que vous ayez essayé la leçon sur moi Ary.

Gorby rit légèrement en repoussant son assiette pour poser ses bras croisés sur la table. Jane lui offrit un regard joyeux, puis retourna à son observation de Lisbon qui désormais était aux prises avec Jerry, le fameux soupirant qui n'avait pas encore compris que c'était sans espoir.

-Je suis là pour elle, avoua Jane. Parce que je sais que dans le fond, elle en a besoin.

-C'est ce que je pense aussi, admit son ami. Mais elle n'en a pas encore conscience malheureusement.

-Patience, il reste une semaine, répondit Jane. Et en parlant de patience, je crois qu'elle va la perdre si je ne la sauve pas des griffes de son prétendant.

Jane quitta la table pour se diriger vers le buffet. Mary lui jeta un regard plein d'espoir mais il se contenta d'un bref sourire avant de rejoindre Lisbon. Il glissa une main dans son dos, la faisant sursauter, puis mit en place son sourire digne d'une publicité sous le regard vaguement perdu et étonné de Lisbon.

-Jerry, c'est vous qui retenez ma chère coéquipière ? s'enquit-il sur un ton redoutablement froid sans pour autant se départir de son sourire.

Lisbon fut tentée de lui demander ce qu'il fichait, mais elle sentit la main de Jane exercer une légère pression sur sa taille, comme s'il avait saisi ce qu'elle pensait.

-Eh bien, nous échangions quelques mots, reconnut Jerry en se frottant la nuque, l'air embarrassé.

-Ces quelques mots ayant été échangés, vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénient à ce que je la reprenne alors ?

Jerry se contenta de faire signe que non, le regard fuyant, et Jane fit pivoter Lisbon après avoir salué Jerry brièvement, la ramenant vers la table où Gorby les observait en souriant.

-Et maintenant, qui est jaloux ? se moqua Lisbon en chemin, la main de Jane toujours autour de sa taille.

-Je venais à votre rescousse, se défendit Jane sans tourner la tête vers elle.

Elle le regarda un moment, l'air amusé, puis se détacha de lui pour reprendre sa place, non sans avoir avant glissé un « mais bien sûr » qui laissa Jane un peu frustré d'être intervenu.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir se dire qu'il n'aurait pas dû aller la récupérer, mais il savait très bien ce qu'il avait fait. Si ça avait été Mary qui avait retenu Lisbon, il n'aurait jamais senti un besoin si urgent d'aller la rejoindre.

Le pire, songea-t-il en croisant un regard furtif et amusé de Lisbon, c'était qu'elle avait très bien compris le combat intérieur qu'il commençait à mener.

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que cette explication sur le manque de confiance vous a plu ? Et j'espère également que le chapitre entier vous a plu ! =)<em>

Sur la demande de Calypsoh, voici un extrait du chapitre suivant, en ligne lundi !

_"-Arrêtez de me détester Lisbon, sourit Jane avec amusement, je ne suis pas votre ennemi._

_Elle lui répondit dans un sourire, se refusant à toute clarté [...]._

_-Vous serez ma cavalière au bal ? s'enquit-il sur le ton d'un enfant de cinq ans._

_[...]_

_-On dirait que vous m'invitez au bal de promo du lycée, s'amusa-t-elle._

_-Jerry vous avait invitée ?_

_-Personne ne m'avait invitée, rectifia-t-elle."_


	9. Wicked Games  and Alcohol

Nom d'un surfeur australien, j'ai honte, j'ai loupé le jour de post ! =O

Je cède à vos menaces et poste de ce pas le chapitre 8, avec toutes mes excuses et un grand sourire, pour éviter les objets tranchants et explosifs ! =)

Mercis à **alamanga, Pepe64, paffi, Jade212000, Totorsg, Naftali, Sweetylove30, filament-de-lune** et **MissK369**. =)

**janeandteresa**: Je suis contente que les confessions aient été à la hauteur, merci du compliment. =)

**FewTime**: Désolée d'avoir posté si vite et d'être maintenant en retard ! Je suis ravie que tu ais aimé les deux derniers chapitres. =) Surtout le passage où Jane a légèrement envie d'embrasser Lisbon que j'espérais justement pas trop balourd. Et aussi le passage des confidences de Lisbon bien sûr qui me faisait atrocement stresser ! Et puis ta lecture de Jane, ta réconciliation avec lui en prime, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! =D Merci, mille mercis.

**JulietS**: Je suis ravie de lire que l'explication ne te paraît pas trop nulle. =) Et c'est vrai que l'enquête n'avance pas ^^ Pour 2 raisons: d'abord à l'origine il n'y a pas d'enquête, et ensuite, il y a une raison bien particulière que Lisbon fait avouer à Jane plus tard dans l'histoire. =) Mary aura son heure de gloire, ravie qu'elle t'amuse. ^^ Quant à la baignade, c'est le début du chapitre ! Et pour tes questions, il y a 15 chapitres minimum, et je ne publierai pas l'OS sur Castle parce que j'ai vraiment trop peur du ridicule, je suis désolée :/ Merci en tout cas ! =)

**Enjoy**: C'est vrai que Gorby le médiateur, ça lui irait bien. =) Je dois dire que je voulais me freiner dans ses apparitions, mais au final, il me plaît beaucoup trop. ^^' La communication viendra d'une façon ou d'une autre, promis ! =D et merci !

**lovejisbon**: Milles excuses, je pars me cacher dès que ce chapitre sera posté, j'en déduis que ça te plait toujours alors... merci ! :)

**Cdt63**: Ta review m'a mis la pub d'une certaine marque de saucisses dans la tête, je crois que mon retard est justement puni grâce à toi ! x) Je te présente mes plus plates excuses ! (Et merci hein ! ^^)

**Calypsoh**: J'ai décidé de réintégrer les BA, tu as eu une bonne idée. ^^ Quant à ta review, je fus ravie de lire que la relation Gorby/Lisbon te plaisait. =) Et j'ai effectivement admiré ta rime ! lol Le fils de Gorby n'apparaît pas physiquement, mais il a en effet son rôle. =) Et surtout, surtout ! Je suis très contente que cette version de la réaction de Lisbon ne t'ait pas déçue. Oh, et pour Lisbon et la salade, c'était un peu une sorte de private joke, je me demandais si quelqu'un finirait par le remarquer, tu es l'heureuse gagnante du défi lol En tout cas merci pour tout !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 8: Wicked Games - and Alcohol:<span>

Jane jeta un coup d'œil agacé au réveil qui indiquait minuit passé. Il éteignit la télé et tendit l'oreille, en quête d'un bruit qui lui indiquerait une présence, mais seuls les animaux de la nuit lui répondirent. Il soupira et se leva pour faire les cent pas dans le chalet. Lisbon s'était éclipsée à la fin du repas, et depuis il ne l'avait pas revue. Non pas qu'il s'inquiétât, il s'était souvenu qu'elle avait exprimé le souhait d'essayer la piscine pour se rafraîchir avant d'aller dormir, mais il trouvait le temps long, et il avait espéré passer le reste de la soirée à discuter avec elle.

Parler avec Gorby l'avait convaincu qu'il voulait vraiment regagner une confiance absolue entre Lisbon et lui, et il aurait du mal à mettre son plan à exécution si la principale intéressée jouait les abonnées absentes.

Ce qui le dérangeait le plus –à son grand damne– c'était que la seule pensée de Jerry ou un autre homme du séminaire allant nager avec elle pesait comme du plomb sur sa poitrine. Et il savait malheureusement qu'on appelait ça la jalousie, mais il préférait encore présenter les choses autrement et se voir en possessif. La jalousie était bien trop ambiguë, et il n'était pas encore prêt à s'avancer sur ce terrain-là. Être possessif, ça n'avait certes rien de sain, mais au moins, ça avait toujours fait partie de sa personnalité : il aimait être le centre du monde pour son entourage.

Il tenta de faire le vide dans sa tête mais un nouveau regard pour l'heure lui fit perdre tout sens de la retenue. Il attrapa la lampe torche accrochée à côté de la porte et quitta le chalet pour se diriger vers la piscine.

Quelques spots étaient allumés autour, et le bruit de l'eau brassée lui indiqua que quelqu'un nageait. L'absence de voix commença à le rassurer et lorsqu'il vit qu'une seule personne s'appliquait à faire des longueurs, il sentit le soulagement relaxer ses muscles tendus.

Il resta un moment à observer Lisbon faire des va-et-vient de là où il était. Et à vrai dire, il serait retourné dans le chalet sans lui avoir fait connaître sa présence si elle n'avait pas appelé son nom, s'arrêtant au milieu du bassin. Il se crispa, légèrement embarrassé, et s'avança jusqu'au bord de la piscine.

-Me regarder dormir, c'est effrayant, l'informa-t-elle. Mais me regarder nager à la dérobée, ça frise l'indécence.

Il lui adressa un regard exaspéré alors qu'elle souriait, fière d'elle. Elle nagea jusqu'à l'échelle et sortit de l'eau avant d'essorer ses cheveux. Jane prit note qu'elle avait opté pour le deux-pièces puis fit son possible pour s'intéresser à la nuit noire, feignant de lui prêter un intérêt tout particulier.

Il se sentit véritablement ridicule seulement lorsqu'il l'entendit rire, moqueuse. Pour sa défense, il n'avait vu que très peu –voire pas du tout– de femmes dénudées depuis un moment, _et_ il s'agissait de Lisbon. (Il n'avait pas besoin de rajouter les jolies courbes de son corps à la liste déjà trop longue de détails gênants qu'il remarquait désormais à son sujet.)

-Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? s'enquit-elle, les mains sur les hanches.

-Je m'inquiétais, marmotta-t-il, désormais intéressé par les reflets de l'eau dans la nuit.

Lisbon laissa tomber ses mains le long de son corps, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Vous vous inquiétiez, ou vous aviez peur que Jerry ne me rejoigne ? s'amusa-t-elle en faisant quelques pas vers lui.

Elle nota qu'il fit un pas en arrière sans lever les yeux.

-Je n'ai rien à craindre de Jerry, c'est vous qui devriez le craindre, se reprit Jane. Il veut vous sauter dessus. D'ailleurs vous devriez vous habiller un peu plus, il pourrait avoir de mauvaises idées.

-Vous parlez toujours de Jerry bien sûr ?

Elle vit Jane pâlir, mais il se reprit très vite.

-De qui voudriez-vous que je parle ?

-Je ne sais pas, sourit-elle, de plus en plus amusée alors qu'elle réduisait encore l'écart entre eux.

Jane recula cette fois de deux pas, refusant toujours de croiser son regard. Elle mentirait si elle disait détester la situation. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle avait le dessus sur Patrick Jane. Et elle avait une merveilleuse idée en tête.

-Peut-être de vous ? suggéra-t-elle.

-Moi ? Vous êtes sérieuse ?

-On ne peut plus sérieuse, souffla-t-elle en avançant de trois pas.

Elle n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, et elle put capter sa respiration inégale malgré son visage toujours parfaitement illisible. Mais elle n'eut guère que quelques secondes pour le faire, car Jane recula presque aussitôt, comme brûlé. Lisbon eut alors un sourire triomphant et posa ses mains sur son torse. Cette fois, il plongea dans son regard.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? s'étonna-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

-Moi ? sourit-elle.

-Oui vous, à moins qu'un esprit ne se cache parmi nous, rétorqua-t-il.

-Je vous fais prendre un bain de minuit, répondit-elle dans un immense sourire et en le poussant.

Il perdit l'équilibre facilement et tomba dans la piscine, éclaboussant Lisbon au passage. Elle éclata de rire alors qu'il refaisait surface en toussant et crachant l'eau qu'il avait avalée.

-Ce n'est pas drôle ! protesta-t-il.

-Ça vous apprendra à me regarder nager à mon insu ! rétorqua-t-elle en riant toujours.

-Ce n'était pas à votre insu puisque vous l'avez remarqué !

-Vous êtes un mauvais perdant, sourit-elle, triomphante. Et un mauvais perdant mouillé qui plus est.

Elle attrapa sa serviette sur l'un des transats pour la mettre sur ses épaules, puis prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers leur chalet d'un pas léger et joyeux. Jane roula des yeux, exacerbé, puis quitta la piscine et la suivit, trempé des pieds à la tête.

Au moins, ça lui avait remis les idées en place : ne pas se laisser divertir par Lisbon, _jamais_.

* * *

><p><em>Jour 6 :<em>

Lisbon adressa un regard meurtrier au coach sportif qui les obligeait de si bon matin à faire de l'exercice. Elle n'avait rien contre le sport, elle le pratiquait volontiers elle-même, mais passer la matinée à faire des roulades sur des tatamis, ça atteignait largement ses limites. La seule chose qui la réjouissait, c'était de voir Jane peiner et de l'entendre se plaindre toutes les deux minutes au sujet de tel ou tel muscle qu'il se serait froissé.

Et elle ne se retenait pas de lui jeter des coups d'œil moqueur dès que sa propre condition le lui permettait.

Vers dix heures, le coach eut pitié de ses élèves et arrêta toute activité.

-Vous pouvez souffler dix minutes, leur sourit-il. Mais après il faudra rejoindre le bâtiment de l'administration. La secrétaire vous montrera où trouver des tenues pour le bal de cet après-midi.

-Ce truc est une mauvaise blague, ronchonna Lisbon alors que Jane s'étendait de tout son long en poussant un immense soupir de soulagement.

-Une mauvaise blague qui aura raison de moi, déplora-t-il en fermant les yeux et se tenant les côtes, l'air douloureux.

-Dans ce cas, je vais peut-être demander quelques minutes de sport en plus, s'amusa Lisbon en se penchant au-dessus de lui pour être sure qu'il saisisse son regard moqueur.

-Ahah très drôle, marmotta-t-il dans une grimace.

-Point de côté ? s'enquit-elle en désignant son ventre.

-Abdos.

-Auto hypnotisez-vous pour chasser le mal.

Il roula des yeux, amusé, puis tourna la tête vers elle.

-Arrêtez de me détester Lisbon, je ne suis pas votre ennemi.

Elle lui répondit dans un sourire, se refusant à toute clarté, puis s'allongea à côté de lui.

-Vous serez ma cavalière au bal ? s'enquit-il sur le ton d'un enfant de cinq ans.

Elle rit avant de tourner la tête vers lui.

-On dirait que vous m'invitez au bal de promo du lycée, s'amusa-t-elle.

-Jerry vous avait invitée ?

-Personne ne m'avait invitée, rectifia-t-elle. J'étais serveuse ce soir-là.

-Vous n'avez pas eu le droit de danser ?

-Non, mais lorsque mes frères l'ont appris, ils ont passé la soirée suivante à me faire danser à tour de rôle sur de vieux Cds de mes parents.

-Je parie que ça valait tous les bals de promo, sourit-il.

Elle acquiesça en souriant.

-Oui, ça les valait largement.

-Je peux être votre cavalier ? demanda-t-il pour la deuxième fois.

-De toute façon je n'avais pas d'autre demande, céda-t-elle.

-Jerry…

-Arrêtez avec lui, protesta-t-elle en souriant. Il n'y a nulle autre personne avec qui j'irai à ce _bal_.

Elle vit son regard briller de malice mais l'arrêta avant toute plaisanterie déplaisante :

-Je ne compte pas laisser Musclor et Godzilla gagner, je suis donc forcée de rester avec vous pour berner les organisateurs.

Jane ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Et moi qui me sentais honoré, plaisanta-t-il.

-Jane, vous fréquenter est une corvée pour moi, vous devriez vous y faire, se moqua-t-elle tout en se levant.

-Cruelle.

Elle lui sourit puis lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Il hésita un moment puis céda et se remit sur pied. Il lâcha très vite sa main, ce que Lisbon nota derrière un sourire amusé avant de se détourner pour sortir la première de la salle de torture. Jane la talonna aussitôt pour lui demander si elle comptait vraiment aller chercher une tenue.

Et les chamailleries qui s'ensuivirent ne rassurèrent pas seulement Jane cette fois.

* * *

><p>Lisbon observa la salle d'un air morne avant de boire une gorgée de bière. De la musique insupportable était crachée par des haut-parleurs disposés un peu partout, certaines personnes dansaient là où les tables du réfectoire avaient été écartées, d'autres gravitaient aux alentours du buffet qui faisait aussi office de bar. Et ça durait depuis trois heures déjà.<p>

Gorby était absent, ce qu'elle avait regretté amèrement. Jane avait passé une heure avec elle, ils s'étaient chamaillés encore, fidèles aux habitudes, puis il était parti embêter d'autres personnes, avant de finir sur la piste de danse avec Mary. La jeune femme était d'ailleurs aux anges et rayonnait littéralement.

Lisbon lui adressa un autre air renfrogné –qui ne fut pas capté– puis regarda avec espoir l'heure… Elle ne put que soupirer.

-Je peux être votre cavalier maintenant ? s'enquit la voix de Jane derrière elle.

Etonnée, Lisbon redressa la tête, cherchant machinalement Mary sur la piste de danse. Elle la trouva de nouveau au buffet, et croisa son regard envieux. Elle finit par se tourner pour voir Jane lui tendre la main.

-Allez Lisbon, vous avez boudé pendant deux heures, j'aimerais vraiment être votre cavalier maintenant.

-Mary semble toute disposée à l'être, répliqua-t-elle. Je suis toujours fâchée.

-Je ne savais pas que c'était un crime d'exprimer à voix haute le souhait de vous voir dans une jolie robe plus souvent.

-Vous ne l'avez pas dit comme ça, marmotta-t-elle.

-Ah bon ? Et comment je l'ai dit ? sourit-il en haussant un sourcil.

-Vous l'avez dit comme si… comme si…

-Oui ?

-Peu importe, bougonna-t-elle, renfrognée.

-Vous avez une silhouette qui vous permet de porter ce genre de robe, et comme cela vous met à votre avantage, vous devriez en porter plus souvent. Je ne vois rien de vexant là-dedans.

-C'est parce que cette fois vous le dîtes comme si vous récitiez une formule mathématique, protesta-t-elle, un peu embrouillée.

-C'est tout calculé : vous êtes belle en robe.

-Et en jean, non ?

-Vous devenez fortement agaçante Lisbon, déplora-t-il sans pour autant se départir de son sourire. Et puis depuis quand vous en avez quelque chose à faire de ce que je pense de votre apparence ? La dernière fois que j'ai vérifiée, je vous ai juste fait un compliment, chose que vous préférez ignorer d'habitude.

-Et c'est moi l'agaçante, ironisa-t-elle en finissant sa bière.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi vous ne voulez pas danser avec moi ?

Elle le dévisagea, soudain muette, puis quitta ses yeux. Elle aurait dû s'y attendre, Jane était un détecteur de mensonges, alors découvrir ce genre de choses, c'était la routine.

-Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas.

-Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

S'il existait une façon de lui dire qu'elle redoutait de danser avec lui parce qu'elle était de moins en moins sûre de savoir où se situait désormais la limite à ne pas franchir entre eux –sans être ridicule ou honteuse ou embarrassée– elle était preneuse.

Humiliée pour humiliée, autant ne pas lui attribuer la victoire.

-Vous avez dit vouloir être mon cavalier, et vous avez dansé avec Mary.

Jane éclata de rire en secouant la tête, comme si elle avait raconté la blague la plus idiote qu'il ait entendu.

-La vraie raison ? s'enquit-il dans un vestige de rire.

-Allons danser, bougonna-t-elle en attrapant sa main pour l'entraîner avec elle vers la piste.

Il sourit, clairement amusé par son comportement, puis il la fit danser, elle, et son air grognon aussi. Il ne lui fallut que la moitié de la première danse pour réussir à faire naître un sourire sur son visage, et vers la fin de la chanson, elle était détendue et se prêtait à ses pas de danse fantaisistes en riant.

Dire qu'il était fier de lui aurait été une bien faible expression. Il avait réussi en une chanson à lui faire oublier toute futilité, de ses réticences à Mary. Elle était joyeuse soudain, rayonnante et drôle, et ce fut à son tour à lui d'oublier, du nombre de chansons dansées à Mary qui le regardait encore avec espoir.

* * *

><p>Jane fit une fois encore disparaître la serviette en papier sous les yeux amusés de Lisbon, assise face à lui dans un coin de la salle toujours aussi bruyante et agitée. Il l'observa se concentrer, la laissa balader son regard sur toute la table, slalomant entre les verres, assiettes, bouteilles, avant d'arriver à lui. Elle observa d'abord ses mains et fit mine de le toucher mais il les retira, lui rappelant les règles du jeu. Elle roula des yeux, exaspérée, mais retira ses mains pour les remplacer par son regard. Elle examina longuement ses manches puis son veston, à la recherche d'une bosse qui le trahirait. Elle passa à son col, fronçant les sourcils légèrement dans sa concentration.<p>

Et lui affichait toujours un sourire parfait, mi-charmeur, mi-charmé. Ce jeu de recherches lui plaisait beaucoup, le regard de Lisbon glissait sur lui en l'analysant dans ses moindres détails, et elle y mettait une intensité qui rendait le jeu juste un peu plus que ce qu'il devrait être.

Son sourire s'agrandit en voyant le vert des yeux de son adversaire monter le long de son cou pour s'attarder un instant vers ses oreilles, puis elle se déplaça vers ses pommettes, jusqu'à ses yeux.

Il ne sut lequel de leurs deux sourires perdit en premier de son intensité, mais elle resta bien trop longtemps sur ses yeux. Elle finit par esquisser un sourire étrange, comme si elle hésitait entre l'amusement et l'étonnement, puis elle roula des yeux et leva ses mains vides, impuissante.

-Je capitule, se rendit-elle. Où était la serviette ?

Jane sourit et leva une main vers elle pour la glisser vers ses cheveux. La serviette y apparut miraculeusement, et il la déposa face à elle victorieux.

-Si vous n'aviez pas été si absorbée par vos _observations_, vous auriez pensé à regarder ailleurs, triompha-t-il malicieusement.

Elle plissa légèrement les yeux, menaçante, puis afficha brièvement un sourire en coin.

-Si vous voulez jouer à ce jeu-là, vous allez encore perdre Jane, s'amusa-t-elle.

-Quel jeu ? feignit-il en évitant son regard –le souvenir de la piscine était encore trop présent.

Elle allait répondre mais fut interrompue par Jerry et son coéquipier Paul qui vinrent s'asseoir avec eux, plutôt enivrés -en tout cas plus qu'eux.

-On a déjoué un complot ! assura Jerry sur un ton qui se voulait celui de la confidence.

-Un complot ? releva Jane, mi-amusé, mi-écœuré par l'état extrême de l'homme.

-Ouais ouais ouais, acquiesça vigoureusement Jerry.

-Et de qui ?

-Les deux agents du FBI là, comment ils s'appellent Paulo ? Ah oui ! Martha et… et… Jay… John ? Jim ?

-Jack, l'interrompit Lisbon, pressée d'en finir.

-Jack ! C'est ça ! T'as toujours été si intelligente…

Les yeux de Jerry se remplirent d'étoiles d'admiration alors qu'il fixait Lisbon amoureusement.

-Du Lisbon tout craché, ricana Jane.

Il fut récompensé par un coup de pied qui eut pour seul résultat de le faire rire un peu plus.

-Enfin bref, se reprit l'enivré, qu'est-ce que je disais Paulo ? Oh je sais ! Le complot !

-Le fameux… ironisa Jane.

Lisbon lui fit les gros yeux : plus Jerry s'éparpillait dans son esprit alcoolisé, moins ils avaient de chance de se coucher avant minuit.

-Ils voulaient mettre des trucs qui font vomir dans vos verres pour que vous soyez malades ! annonça finalement Jerry. Mais avec Paulo, on les a surpris, et comme on sait que vous ne voulez pas être évacués du camp en urgence, on a déjoué le complot !

Lisbon ne put s'empêcher de sembler exaspérée. Certes, un vomitif ne faisait pas rêver, mais si ça avait pu la mener à quitter ce trou à rats… Elle croisa le regard amusé de Jane et soupira :

-Merci Jerry, nous te devons beaucoup, s'abaissa-t-elle à formuler.

-Pas de quoi Tessa ! Terra… Tess… Ter…

-De rien, le coupa la Teresa en question alors que Jane retenait tant bien que mal son rire.

-Et vous monsieur Jane, reprit Jerry, vous travaillez avec Te… avec elle.

-En effet, confirma Jane. Et ?

-Comment est-ce qu'elle est ? Elle est toujours aussi…

Jerry ne finit pas sa phrase sous le regard noir de Lisbon. Jane ne put s'empêcher de pouffer légèrement et le regard noir lui fut alors destiné. Il regagna un air plus sérieux tant bien que mal alors que Jerry le regardait avec espoir. Paul avait abandonné toute tentative d'exister à leurs yeux, le front collé à la table, il s'était endormi profondément à côté de Jane.

-Lisbon a charmé tout l'étage, sourit Jane. Même les suspects ne lui résistent pas…

-Jane, si vous racontez ça… le menaça-t-elle.

Il sentit le pied de Lisbon entrer en contact avec son mollet et y rester en guise d'avertissement. Il sourit puis retourna à un Jerry fasciné.

-D'ailleurs, reprit Jane comme si elle n'avait pas parlé, c'est à cause de l'un de ces suspects que nous sommes là…

Il attendit un peu le choc, mais rien ne vint, le pied de Lisbon resta immobile le long de sa jambe.

-Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? s'enquit avidement Jerry.

-Eh bien, je l'avais un peu hypnotisé, et il a trouvé Lisbon si charmante ce jour-là, qu'il lui a sauté dessus.

-Comment ça ? s'enquit Jerry, enthousiaste.

Jane guetta une réaction de Lisbon, et comme il n'y en avait aucune, il décida de pousser sa chance.

-Eh bien, il l'a ceinturée pour l'emb…

Il s'interrompit, surpris par le premier mouvement de Lisbon depuis un moment. Il l'interrogea du regard, comme pour lui demander ce qu'elle faisait, mais ses yeux verts égayés -et un peu alcoolisés- ne trahirent rien. Pourtant, il était sûr de ce qu'elle avait fait, il avait senti son pied remonter le long de sa jambe avant de revenir à sa place initiale.

-Il l'a ceinturée pour l'embrasser, continua Jane non sans avoir secoué la tête pour chasser l'étrangeté. Et il a fallu plusieurs pers…

Il s'arrêta encore, cette fois véritablement mal à l'aise, alors que Lisbon lui faisait ouvertement ce qu'on appelait plus communément du pied. Il inspira profondément pour ne pas se montrer déstabilisé –c'était tout ce qu'elle attendait de lui.

-Il a fallu plusieurs personnes pour maîtriser le pauvre homme…

Il fit une autre pause, malgré sa concentration et son self-control implacable -certes endommagés par l'alcool-, il devait admettre que Lisbon était terriblement déstabilisante.

-Et aussi pour libérer notre Lisbon sans défense… termina Jane dans un sourire faux pour l'intéressée.

Elle lui rendit son sourire, redoutable, en arrêtant son pied au niveau de son genou. Il put enfin reprendre une respiration normale alors que Jerry riait en tapant le poing sur la table.

-Et si nous dansions une dernière fois ? suggéra Jane dans un immense effort pour rompre le contact gênant.

-Mais bien sûr, sourit Lisbon, parfaite hypocrite.

Jane se leva immédiatement, comme s'il avait senti sa jambe brûler tout ce temps, et lui tendit la main pour l'emmener vers la piste de danse.

Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot, Jane parce qu'il était tendu et attentif au moindre geste suspect de Lisbon, et elle parce qu'elle savourait cette opportunité de faire taire Patrick Jane. Vers la fin de la chanson cependant, Lisbon se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour glisser malicieusement à son oreille :

-Un conseil Jane, à ce genre de jeux, ne pariez jamais contre moi. Vous n'imaginez même pas ce que vous pourriez endurer…

-Je me souviendrai du conseil, marmotta-t-il. Mais la prochaine fois, dîtes-moi au moins à quels jeux nous jouons.

Elle lui sourit et se détacha de son étreinte alors même que la chanson prenait fin.

-Ne me tentez pas, s'amusa-t-elle, je pourrais vous répondre.

Puis elle se détourna et quitta enfin la fête, le pas léger. En la regardant partir, Jane songea qu'elle était plus redoutable qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Il allait devoir se méfier pour ne pas se brûler plus.

Car il savait très bien, dans le fond, à quels jeux troublants ils jouaient.

* * *

><p><em>Le résumé parlait de flirt, et flirt il y a eu. Maintenant à vous de décider si je dois me cacher ou si on se donne rendez-vous vendredi soir pour la suite ! =)<em>

D'ici là, voici un extrait:

_"-Alors les jeunes, on se dispute déjà ? sourit Gorby._

_-C'est elle qui a commencé, dénonça Jane._

_-Parfaitement mature, s'exaspéra-t-elle._

_-Ça s'est bien passé hier ? s'enquit Gorby._

_-Lisbon a bu._

_-Et vous aussi, protesta Lisbon en jetant un regard noir à Jane._

_-Ça vous a enfin décidé à passer au niveau supérieur au moins...?"_


	10. Sunday, Bloody Sunday

Hello !

Aujourd'hui, point de gros retard, quel miracle, n'est-il pas? :) Je vous dois cependant des excuses concernant **le nombre de chapitres**. J'avais annoncé 15 + épilogue, mais m'étant remise à écrire, je réalise que je n'atteindrai pas 15. Milles excuses par avance !

D'immenses mercis à **leelou09, Pepe64, alamanga, ziva2010, Jade212000, Castle38, Totorsg, Marion-F **et **krolinette**.

**Calypsoh**: J'adore ta dissertation sur l'amour rend pas si aveugle que ça lol (y avait des spots autour de la piscine ! x) ) Et tu as tout à fait compris l'idée de Lisbon qui joue sur un terrain inconnu de Jane, je trouvais ça drôle alors... ^^' Oh et ton dialogue sur tatamis m'a bien fait rire! Et oui oui pour la métaphore des maths, la chiante, c'est bien Lisbon x) Je dois dire que dans ce chapitre j'ai poussé loin, mais c'était tellement drôle (pour moi en tout cas). Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ! =D

**janeandteresa**: Exactement, il y a une femme que l'on ignorait en Lisbon, elle s'était bien cachée. lol Merci !

**MissK369**: Je suis encore navrée pour mon retard, vraiment ! J'étais à l'heure ce soir, mais le temps de répondre aux reviews et minuit est passé... désolée ! J'ai vu que nos points de vue sur Lisbon divergent un peu, je l'ai toujours vue bien plus forte que Jane ne le croit –et plus forte que Jane accessoirement. (Et c'est sans rentrer dans les détails lol) Mais bon, je rappelle qu'elle était un peu alcoolisée elle agit donc un peu bizarrement. Et comme ça ne t'a pas trop déstabilisée, j'en suis ravie. =) Merci !

**FewTime**: Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ma phrase sur l'indécence, je me suis amusée lorsque je l'ai écrite. ^^ (D'ailleurs comme tu l'as remarqué je me suis amusée sur tout le chapitre, au risque du n'importe quoi..! lol) En fait c'est vraiment le chapitre où je me suis lâchée, et j'en ai presque honte à vrai dire. Mais comme ça a fait rire, et que c'était le but, je suis soulagée ! Pour ce qui est de la pente glissante, je me la garde en main ;) Merci beaucoup pour ta review. =)

**Enjoy**: Tu as posté juste à temps pour que je puisse te répondre et wow, ta review m'a fait sautiller sur ma chaise tout en étant morte de rire, tout bonnement génial. ^^ Je suis super contente que ce chapitre t'ait fait rire, c'est un peu le chapitre n'importe quoi. ^^ En bref j'ai adoré ta review, merci mille fois ! =D

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 9: Sunday, Bloody Sunday:<span>

_Jour 7 :_

Lorsque Lisbon ouvrit les yeux, elle eut l'impression d'être passée sous une voiture pendant la nuit. Elle se redressa en glissant sa main dans ses cheveux, cherchant à quel moment elle avait arrêté de compter les verres de bière –probablement peu avant de laisser Jane jouer avec cette stupide serviette.

Lorsque les souvenirs de la nuit précédente eurent fait leur chemin, elle écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers le lit voisin. Jane y dormait paisiblement, la tête sous l'oreiller pour se cacher du soleil qui avait filtré par les rideaux légers.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle avait fait, et elle n'était même pas sûre de se le pardonner un jour. Jouer avec les nerfs de Jane quand l'occasion se présentait, elle n'avait rien contre, mais de là à _flirter_ avec lui ? Elle eut l'impression d'être une adolescente un lendemain de cuite qui n'a plus qu'une idée : ne plus jamais sortir à la lumière du jour. Elle se sentait horriblement honteuse, et terriblement ridicule. Il s'agissait de Jane, et on ne flirtait pas à ce niveau avec quelqu'un comme Jane, l'alcool n'était même pas une excuse acceptable.

Elle se maudit mentalement, se cognant volontairement la tête contre le mur derrière elle. La seule pensée réconfortante qu'elle eut fut que Jane avait lui-même bu beaucoup.

Soupirant, elle finit par quitter son lit et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, avec pour seul espoir de se noyer dans le bain qu'elle fit couler.

Jane fut réveillé par la porte de la salle de bain et se redressa en sursaut, cherchant autour de lui d'où venait l'attaque. Une fois rassuré, il se laissa retomber sur son oreiller dans un profond soupir et jeta un coup d'œil au réveil qui indiquait neuf heures. Il protesta vivement contre ce réveil matinal un dimanche, se tourna dans son lit, puis replongea dans le sommeil.

…

Lorsque Jane rouvrit les yeux, le réveil affichait presque midi et le bruit de feuilles qu'on manipule encore et encore interrompait de temps à autre le silence qui régnait dans le chalet. Il se tourna vers le lit de sa voisine et y trouva Lisbon, assise en tailleur sur son lit, des feuilles éparpillées devant elle. Il remarqua qu'elle avait opté pour le confort, revêtant un jean troué et un pull bien trop large qui glissait sans arrêt de son épaule droite. Apparemment, elle était tellement absorbée par ce qu'elle lisait qu'elle ne s'aperçut pas qu'il était réveillé.

Elle fit une légère grimace en se penchant pour attraper une feuille et la lire. Machinalement, elle remonta le pull sur son épaule dénudée, mais ne broncha pas lorsque quelques secondes plus tard son pull glissa à nouveau.

-Bonjour Lisbon, finit-il par lancer avant de bayer copieusement.

Elle releva la tête, surprise, puis lui adressa un léger sourire avant de replonger dans sa lecture.

-Bien dormi ? s'enquit-elle sans se détacher de ce qu'elle faisait.

-Comme un bébé, marmotta-t-il en se réinstallant plus confortablement sur son côté gauche. Le réveil n'a pas été trop dur ?

-Il fut légèrement douloureux, admit-elle dans une légère grimace.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous faîtes avec tous ces papiers ?

-J'enquête, répondit-elle en reposant la feuille pour en attraper une autre.

Il roula des yeux, il avait beau aimer les mystères et détester ne pas avoir le fin mot de l'histoire, il n'avait pas pour autant envie de se jeter sur un vieux dossier au réveil. Mais l'épaule de Lisbon le narguait, il se devait d'intervenir. Il se leva donc, et se dirigea vers elle pour attraper fermement le pull et le remonter sur son épaule.

Elle le dévisagea, à mi-chemin entre la surprise et le choc. Il fit la grimace, visiblement, il allait devoir éviter de suivre ses impulsions au réveil. Il fut soulagé lorsqu'elle retourna à sa feuille.

-Du nouveau ? s'enquit-il à regret.

-J'ai découvert que Parish n'avait pas vraiment d'alibi pour le meurtre, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit responsable. Le seul crime qu'il ait commis, c'est de se croire capable d'enseigner.

-Je suis sûr que vous venez de lui briser le cœur s'il a entendu ça, déplora Jane en s'asseyant dans un coin libre du lit.

-Ce n'est pas le plus intéressant, continua-t-elle. Figurez-vous que Ben Jenkins et Matt Honing ont été militaires tous les deux.

-Et les enquêteurs de l'époque n'y ont pas fait attention ?

-Ils ne le savaient pas, ce n'était pas dans leurs dossiers, sourit Lisbon. C'est VanPelt qui les a trouvés dans une vieille coupure de journal. Elle m'a tout fait passer par Gorby ce matin.

-C'est secret de faire l'armée maintenant ?

-Faire l'armée, non. Mais se faire renvoyer pour détournement de matériel et revente au marché noir, oui.

-On dirait que Matt avait déjà le sens des affaires, ironisa Jane.

-Je suppose que son riche père a fait effacer cette partie-là de son dossier et par conséquent de celui du complice de son fils.

-Ça les rend plus suspects, constata-t-il.

-Surtout que l'armée n'a pas pu récupérer la dernière cargaison volée…

Un immense sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Jane :

-Laissez-moi deviner, il s'agissait de M16 et de munitions 223 Remington ?

-Dans le mil, sourit-elle.

-Vous êtes douée, la félicita-t-il. Vous devriez songer à devenir flic.

Elle roula des yeux alors qu'il riait légèrement.

-Continuez de travailler comme ça, l'encouragea-t-il tout en se levant pour aller dans la salle de bain.

-Il faut bien que l'un de nous le fasse, se moqua-t-elle.

-Ouch, celle-là, vous allez la regretter Lisbon, la menaça-t-il dans un sourire avant de fermer la porte.

Elle secoua la tête en souriant, puis retourna à ses recherches.

Quelques secondes plus tard, son pull glissait de son épaule.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Jane ressortit de la salle de bain, il ne put s'empêcher d'adresser un regard noir au pull de Lisbon qui avait encore glissé. Ce bout de laine ne lui facilitait pas la tâche.<p>

-Pas de petit déjeuner ? s'enquit-il en rangeant ses affaires dans l'armoire.

-Vous voulez rire ? Il est midi, lui rappela-t-elle en levant les yeux de ses papiers.

-Encore une raison d'avoir faim, rétorqua-t-il. Il reste un beignet ?

-Il n'y en avait pas.

Il fronça les sourcils, surpris, ce qui fit naître un sourire amusé sur les lèvres de Lisbon.

-Apparemment Mary n'était pas d'humeur à vous faire plaisir, le nargua-t-elle.

-J'espère que vous plaiderez coupable.

-Je ne vous ai pas forcé à être mon cavalier plutôt que le sien, lui rappela-t-elle.

-Meh, si elle jette mon thé, je refuserai de m'approcher de vous en public, pesta-t-il.

Elle rit en entassant ses papiers, puis se leva du lit en s'étirant avant de retirer son pull. Elle tira Jane de sa concentration gênante en se raclant la gorge. Il détourna immédiatement le regard et elle s'abstint de commenter son comportement de plus en plus étrange.

-Allons manger, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte. Avec un peu de chance, vous pourrez convaincre Mary que vous êtes toujours l'homme de sa vie.

-Très drôle, marmotta-t-il en la suivant à l'extérieur.

-Si vous voulez, vous l'occupez pendant que je vais dérober la boîte de thé avant qu'elle ne la jette en pleurant parce que vous ne l'avez pas encore demandée en mariage…

Il lui adressa un coup d'œil amusé en enfilant ses mains dans ses poches mais ne répondit pas à cette attaque sarcastique.

-Vous avez découvert le testament d'Elly ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

-Vous voulez dire celui qui lègue tout à son fils Noah ? Je ne crois pas que Noah soit coupable.

-Moi non plus, confirma-t-il. Mais il y avait un premier testament.

-Comment vous savez ça ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Je l'ai trouvé dans le grenier en fouillant un peu, lui confia-t-il dans un sourire.

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'on travaille sans badge qu'on peut se permettre ce genre de choses Jane.

-Je n'ai jamais eu de badge, vous vous souvenez ?

-Vous êtes terriblement agaçant, vous le savez ?

Il la défia du regard un instant, rieur, puis ils reprirent leur marche vers le réfectoire.

-Le premier testament lègue 10% de l'héritage aux employés de 'Gorby's Creek', dit-il. C'est une toute autre histoire maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

-Pourquoi elle a changé ? s'étonna Lisbon.

-Je l'ignore, on exprime rarement ses raisons sur un papier de notaire.

-Il faut demander à Gorby ce qu'il en est.

-Je suis aussi de cet avis. Mais je pense avoir déjà une petite idée sur ce qui s'est passé.

-Et je suppose que vous n'allez pas partager ?

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre dans un immense sourire mais elle le coupa :

-Non, attendez, laissez-moi deviner : ça ne serait pas aussi amusant si je savais tout maintenant.

-Vous venez de me voler un grand moment de plaisir, déplora-t-il.

-Je sais, sourit-elle. Mais ça m'a épargné un grand moment d'agacement.

-Je croyais qu'on avait dépassé le stade où vous ne me supportez pas.

-Je croyais qu'on avait dépassé le stade où vous êtes un gamin immature qui joue avec mes nerfs.

-Rangez les armes, femme, je ne vois pas le mal à joindre l'utile à l'agréable.

Elle roula des yeux en entrant dans le réfectoire dont il tenait la porte pour elle. Ils traversèrent la salle vers leur place habituelle où Gorby les attendait.

-Alors les jeunes, on se dispute déjà ? sourit-il alors qu'ils s'asseyaient avec lui.

-C'est elle qui a commencé, dénonça Jane.

-Parfaitement mature, s'exaspéra-t-elle.

-Ça s'est bien passé hier ? s'enquit Gorby pour éviter une autre guérilla.

-Lisbon a bu.

-Et vous aussi, protesta Lisbon en jetant un regard noir à Jane.

-Ça vous a enfin décidé à passer au niveau supérieur au moins ?

Lisbon et Jane arrêtèrent d'échanger leurs regards noirs pour se tourner vers le vieil homme, ébahis.

-Je dois dire que je suis assez curieux de découvrir ce que vous entendez par « niveau supérieur », l'informa Jane.

-Si vous me demandez, c'est que vous ne l'avez pas fait, rit Gorby. Dommage, vous auriez été bien sur ce mur dans la salle des souvenirs.

Jane blêmit alors que Lisbon fronçait les sourcils sans voir où leur ami voulait en venir.

-Peu importe, trancha Gorby dans un sourire. Les dossiers que je vous ai fait parvenir vous ont-ils aidé Teresa ?

-Je ne saurai le dire, reconnut-elle. En revanche, sauriez-vous pourquoi Elly a changé son testament ?

-Elle n'a jamais voulu me le dire, avoua-t-il. Elly aimait garder ses secrets. Elle vivait mieux comme ça, alors je la laissais faire. J'avais confiance en elle, et elle n'a jamais trahi cette confiance.

Lisbon tourna fugitivement son regard vers Jane, troublée par un semblant de ressemblance, puis elle revint à ce que disait Gorby.

-Vous n'avez même pas un indice ? tenta-t-elle.

-Elle avait sûrement une bonne raison de le faire, elle m'a dit que ça devait être fait, rien de plus.

-Et selon vous, un conflit avec l'un de vos anciens employés pourrait en être la cause ?

-Ça m'étonnerait qu'Elly ait déshérité ces gens juste parce qu'elle ne supportait pas lorsque Mary tombait amoureuse du premier gentleman.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-N'allez pas croire qu'Elly n'aimait pas Mary, c'était un sarcasme, sourit le vieil homme.

-Ary…

-Elly n'aimait pas que Mary flirte avec ses protégés. Elle trouvait ça déplacé et ridicule.

-Elle n'est pas la seule, plaisanta Jane en jetant un coup d'œil malicieux à la brunette à côté de lui.

Lisbon ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement mais se reprit vite.

-Donc vous ne voyez personne ? insista-t-elle.

-Ecoutez Teresa, c'est rare de dire d'une personne qu'elle fût parfaite et que ça se révèle vrai lorsque les flics enquêtent, mais Elly était vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Elle n'a jamais causé de tort à qui que ce soit. Quelqu'un l'a tuée, et je vis avec cette douleur chaque jour, et encore plus, je dois accepter qu'on l'ait tuée sans raison réelle. Qui que ce soit, il ne connaissait pas Elly, il n'avait pas compris qui elle était. Cherchez des défauts, vous en trouverez sans doute, mais on ne tue pas quelqu'un pour le genre de défauts que vous trouverez chez Elly.

-Je suis désolée. Le métier a pris le dessus.

Gorby lui sourit doucement, puis les invita à aller chercher à manger avant que les autres n'aient tout fini.

-Je le crois, déclara Lisbon devant le buffet. Je crois sincèrement qu'Elly était quelqu'un de bien.

-Je le crois aussi, reconnut Jane. Mais vous savez comme moi que tout le monde n'a pas pensé cela. Et vous savez mieux que quiconque qu'on tue pour un rien.

Elle acquiesça en se pinçant les lèvres, s'intéressant à l'un des plats plus loin. Elle fut sortie de son choix par l'apparition de Mary dans son champ de vision.

-Vous m'avez volé mon cavalier, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

-Pardon ? s'étonna Lisbon, prise de court.

-Patrick était _mon_ cavalier.

-Je ne crois pas non, répondit Lisbon, visiblement choquée par le caractère surréaliste de ce qui se passait.

-Il aurait dû danser toute la nuit avec _moi_.

-D'accord… Je crois que vous êtes un peu dérangée Mary, lui signala-t-elle dans un sourire coincé.

-Vous n'aviez pas le droit de vous mettre en nous, gronda Mary. Il est avec moi, il se fiche de votre partenariat pour le séminaire. Quand ça sera fini, il restera avec moi.

-Vous n'avez pas dormi depuis combien de temps ?

-Vous me l'avez volé, et vous allez le payer.

-Vous êtes givrée, s'exaspéra Lisbon en s'éloignant, préférant arrêter tout de suite cette conversation effrayante.

-Me tourne pas le dos, pétasse !

Lisbon écarquilla les yeux puis fit volte-face sous les yeux de tout le réfectoire, soudain intéressé.

-Pardon ?

-T'as bien entendu, t'es une pétasse, insista Mary.

-Je crois que vous avez grand besoin d'un psy Mary, l'informa Lisbon en se détournant à nouveau.

Elle sentit quelque chose heurter l'arrière de sa tête et se tourna une fois encore pour découvrir que Mary lui avait lancé un petit pain. Elle hésita entre éclater de rire et se jeter sur la blonde pour la massacrer.

Jane -qui avait fini par trouver intéressant ce long échange entre les deux femmes et qui s'avançait avec l'espoir d'entendre ce qui se disait- n'intervint pas assez vite pour éviter que Lisbon ne choisisse la deuxième solution.

La minute suivante, Mary était recouverte de purée.

Jane contempla le spectacle, une main sur la bouche, figé sur place tout comme le reste de la salle devenue silencieuse. Mais avant que Jane ne retrouve ses esprits, Mary avait lancé le contenu d'un plat de salade dans la figure de Lisbon. Perdant patience de seconde en seconde, la brune attrapa le pichet d'eau qu'elle envoya à la cuisinière. La suite se débarrassa de l'espèce de ralenti et fut bien trop rapide, même pour Jane.

Les deux femmes se jetèrent l'une sur l'autre avec la ferme intention de ne plus s'en tenir aux intermédiaires. Pour sa défense, Lisbon affirmerait plus tard qu'elle avait été sur les nerfs toute la semaine et qu'elle était habituée à arrêter des criminels.

Jane n'osa pas intervenir, de peur de se prendre un coup, cependant, Lisbon géra facilement la blonde dans une prise qui l'immobilisa –malheureusement la prise n'empêcha pas Mary de lâcher des jurons à l'intention de Lisbon.

Le reste des participants applaudirent avec enthousiasme jusqu'à ce que Gorby et Jane s'en mêlent enfin. Le vieil homme força Lisbon à se relever alors que Jane retenait Mary. La blonde se serra contre Jane en fondant en larmes, arguant que Lisbon était méchante. Jane resta les bras ballants, sans savoir comment réagir alors que Lisbon roulait des yeux, toujours exacerbée.

-Je crois qu'elle manque cruellement de sommeil, nota Gorby en relâchant Lisbon. Elle ne nous avait jamais fait une crise de nerfs aussi impressionnante.

-Parce que ça lui prend souvent de se jeter sur les gens comme ça ? Vous auriez pu prévenir, marmotta Lisbon.

Gorby lui adressa un regard désolé puis s'affaira à détacher Mary de Jane. Elle tenta de se débattre mais finit par abandonner. Elle suivit docilement le vieil homme vers la cuisine alors que Jane s'époussetait tant bien que mal.

-Le spectacle est fini, râla Lisbon à l'intention des curieux qui avaient toujours le nez en l'air.

Elle soupira en voyant que très peu détournaient le regard et décida que s'éclipser serait plus sage. En passant devant Jane, elle ne put s'empêcher de glisser :

-Je vous l'avais dit qu'elle n'était pas nette.

Jane ne put qu'acquiescer, encore sous le choc, puis il la suivit vers le chalet 16 sans un mot.

* * *

><p>Lisbon se laissa tomber sur les marches du perron, Jane l'imita toujours sans rien dire.<p>

-Vous savez que beaucoup d'hommes seraient ravis de savoir que deux femmes se sont battues pour lui ? ironisa Lisbon.

-Vous vous êtes battues pour moi ? s'étonna-t-il, soudain amusé par la situation.

-Elle m'en voulait parce que j'ai volé son cavalier, elle est folle de vous dans le sens clinique du terme.

-Et vous vous êtes battue pour lui prouver que je vous appartenais ? plaisanta-t-il.

-Manquerait plus que ça, marmotta-t-elle. J'ai un minimum d'amour propre et elle a tenté de m'humilier. Je me devais de la maîtriser.

-Pauvre Mary, soupira Jane dans un sourire.

-Pauvre Mary ? s'indigna Lisbon.

-Si j'avais dit pauvre Lisbon vous m'auriez arraché la tête, lui signala-t-il.

-N'en profitez pas pour vous apitoyer sur le sort de cette folle.

Jane ne se priva pas de rire, un peu moqueur.

-Quand elle va avoir repris ses esprits, elle sera terriblement honteuse et n'osera plus sortir en public.

-C'est pas ma faute si elle a oublié de dormir, bougonna Lisbon, butée.

-Elle était dans un état second, je suis sûr qu'elle viendra vous faire des excuses lorsqu'elle aura récupéré. Elle n'a rien du monstre de tout à l'heure.

-Au moins vous reconnaissez que c'était un monstre…

Il éclata de rire, arrachant un semblant de sourire à Lisbon, incapable de rester bougonne.

-Remarquez que si elle a fait ce genre de crise il y a un an, elle peut être notre meurtrière, reprit-elle.

-Mary est incapable de tuer, nia Jane.

-Etrangement, ce n'est pas l'impression qu'elle vient de me donner, ironisa la brunette.

Il se tourna vers elle avec un sourire, plus qu'amusé par son attitude. Elle était bornée, les yeux fixés droit devant elle, tendue au possible. Il remarqua que sa lèvre inférieure saignait légèrement et sortit un mouchoir propre de sa poche de veston. Elle se raidit lorsqu'il passa un doigt sous son menton pour lui faire tourner la tête vers lui, et alors qu'il effaçait toute trace de sang, il sentit son regard perdu chercher à comprendre ce qui lui prenait en détaillant chaque parcelle de son visage.

Il retira ses mains aussitôt sa tâche finie, et lui adressa un léger sourire, cette fois dénué de moquerie.

-Merci, souffla-t-elle. Je… Je vais aller me doucher, elle ne m'a pas ratée.

Il acquiesça sans rien dire, la laissant se lever et rentrer dans le chalet.

Une fois sûr qu'elle était dans la salle de bain, il reprit le chemin du réfectoire.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Lisbon eut terminé sa douche, son pull trop large à nouveau sur le dos, elle remarqua que la porte du chalet était ouverte, lui révélant Jane assis sur les marches comme s'il n'avait pas bougé.<p>

Elle le rejoignit et nota qu'en fait il avait sûrement bougé puisqu'il avait de quoi manger. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et accepta avec plaisir le sandwich qu'il lui tendit.

-Mary dort, l'informa-t-il. Gorby l'a forcée à prendre des somnifères lorsqu'elle lui a avoué qu'elle n'était pas allée se coucher depuis mercredi.

-Tout s'explique, ironisa Lisbon en attrapant la bouteille d'eau qu'il avait dans les mains. Vous l'avez totalement retournée, ajouta-t-elle non sans humour après avoir bu.

-Je n'y suis pour rien si elle aime se ruiner la santé, protesta Jane.

-C'est vous qui lui avez donné des insomnies, c'est l'effet Jane.

-Vous semblez parler en connaissance de cause, se moqua-t-il. Vous avez quelque chose à m'avouer ?

Elle préféra terminer son sandwich plutôt que répondre. Il s'en amusa mais n'insista pas, croquant dans la pomme qu'il avait entamée avant qu'elle n'arrive. Il l'observa attraper les fraises qu'il avait rapportée et jugea qu'il avait vu juste en les choisissant.

-Vous ne m'en voulez pas trop ? s'enquit-il finalement.

-Pourquoi je devrai vous en vouloir ?

-Mary…

-Ce n'est pas votre faute si elle est cinglée, le coupa-t-elle. Et puis je n'avais pas besoin de ça pour ne pas l'apprécier.

-Ça je le savais déjà, sourit-il.

Elle roula des yeux en retournant à ses fraises. Jane l'observa du coin de l'œil. Il perdit un peu de son sourire, comme happé par ses souvenirs. Lisbon ne mit pas longtemps à le remarquer et reposa les fraises à côté d'elle.

-Je ne vous ai jamais remercié pour ce que vous avez fait, se lança-t-il maladroitement.

-Vous voulez vraiment en parler maintenant ?

-Je n'ai pas été très reconnaissant, alors…

-Vous n'avez pas à me remercier Jane, l'interrompit-elle.

-Je vous en ai voulu, vous savez ?

-Je crois que vous me l'avez plutôt fait savoir lorsque vous avez répété une dizaine de fois au combien vous me haïssiez.

Il baissa les yeux, embarrassé. Elle posa une main légère sur son épaule.

-Vous étiez en colère Jane, ça ne comptait pas.

-Pourquoi vous êtes venue me chercher ? souffla-t-il en redressant la tête.

-Ça faisait trois jours que vous dormiez à la belle étoile au milieu d'un cimetière, étrangement, j'ai songé que votre santé mentale risquait d'en pâtir si personne ne vous forçait à rentrer chez vous.

-Et vous n'y êtes pas allé de main morte, lui fit-il remarquer dans un léger sourire.

-Je vous rappelle que j'ai essayé la douceur avant, ça n'a eu aucun effet alors je suis passée au stade supérieur, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Vous m'avez menacé de me faire renvoyer en prison, il n'y a pas eu beaucoup de transition entre la douceur et la brutalité.

-J'ai fait avec les moyens que j'avais à ma disposition. Vous n'étiez pas disposé à entendre autre chose que la menace.

-De là à me gifler…

-Je crois que vous éludez plutôt toute la partie où vous me hurliez dessus, rétorqua-t-elle. Et vous ne hurliez pas la Bible.

Il se pinça les lèvres, l'air navré mais un peu souriant. Il préférait réussir à en sourire.

-Merci Lisbon, conclut-il avec toute sa sincérité. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si vous n'aviez pas été là.

-Vous auriez fini par vous en sortir, assura-t-elle. Vous vous en sortez toujours.

-Peut-être, reconnut-il, mais c'était tout de même plus facile avec votre aide.

-Je peux enregistrer cette conversation et vous la ressortir d'ici quelques jours ?

Il rit en secouant la tête.

-Vous voulez vraiment changer de sujet, ne put-il s'empêcher de faire remarquer.

-Ce n'est pas ça, nia-t-elle, embarrassée.

-Vous détestez les remerciements presque autant que moi, sourit-il en se tournant vers elle.

-C'est mon métier d'aider mon prochain.

Elle roula des yeux en l'entendant se moquer ouvertement d'elle et croisa les bras sur ses genoux.

-Je suis un peu déçu, notifia-t-il, je nous croyais au-delà de nos statuts civils.

-Je l'ai fait parce que vous êtes mon ami, content ? s'agaça-t-elle.

-C'est mieux, confirma-t-il.

-Est-ce qu'on peut changer de sujet ?

-Non, répondit-il simplement. J'aimerai savoir combien de temps vous avez passé dans votre voiture à m'observer avant de vous décider à venir me remuer.

Il la vit crisper sa mâchoire alors qu'elle évitait son regard.

-Je voulais m'assurer que vous ne faisiez rien de stupide, marmotta-t-elle à regret.

-Je ne vous ai remarqué que le matin du deuxième jour, mais vous étiez là avant, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je vous ai suivi dès votre sortie de prison, admit-elle d'une voix bougonne.

-Vous vous preniez pour mon ange gardien ? sourit-il.

-C'est ça, marmotta-t-elle dans l'espoir d'abréger la conversation.

Il laissa un silence lourd s'installer avant de reprendre :

-Et si vous me disiez la vérité Lisbon ?

Elle se tourna finalement vers lui et ils restèrent un moment sans bouger ni parler, espérant faire céder l'autre. Comme d'habitude, ce fut Jane qui gagna.

-J'avais peur, souffla-t-elle. Vous auriez pu faire quelque chose de stupide dans l'état où vous étiez.

-Alors vous avez enduré toutes les horreurs que je vous ai dites, parce que vous aviez peur pour moi ?

-Je tiens à vous, d'accord ? trancha-t-elle, agacée de devoir se confier. Et vous avez cette horrible habitude d'être égoïste, alors j'ai jugé plus sage de vous surveiller.

-Vous avez passé des jours et des nuits dans votre voiture…

-Et alors ? s'exaspéra-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que j'aurai pu faire d'autre ? Vous ne vouliez ni me voir, ni me parler. Vous avez passé trois jours dans un cimetière avant de vous barricader dans votre chambre de motel, ce n'est pas un comportement qui rassure, croyez-moi. Et puis pourquoi c'est si important maintenant ? C'est du passé, vous allez mieux, je vais mieux et…

Il la coupa, posant sa main sur ses lèvres. Elle le repoussa avant de détourner le regard.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il. Je suis sincèrement désolé de ce que je vous ai fait traverser.

-Je me fiche de vos excuses Jane, murmura-t-elle. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, point.

Il acquiesça, abandonnant finalement ce terrain glissant.

-Vous tenez vraiment à moi ? plaisanta-t-il.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, chassant l'eau qui avait tenté d'assaillir ses yeux dans son agacement, et elle l'autorisa enfin à croiser son regard.

-Je prends ça pour un oui, souffla-t-il dans un sourire.

Elle lui rendit son sourire, soulagée qu'il s'éloigne des souvenirs douloureux de cette époque pas assez lointaine. Elle s'en sentit plus à l'aise, et en profita pour manger une nouvelle fraise.

-Que diriez-vous d'aller faire un tour pour digérer tout ça ? dit-il en se levant.

Il tendit une main vers elle pour l'inviter et elle acquiesça, abandonnant un peu à regret ses fraises pour prendre sa main. Il la fit lever, puis il oublia de relâcher sa main. Elle se demanda furtivement s'il n'avait pas suggéré de quitter le perron juste pour en arriver à cette situation. Cette pensée se chassa d'elle-même lorsqu'elle reconnut le regard que Jane faisait aller de ses yeux à ses lèvres. Elle frissonna légèrement, sans savoir comment lui échapper. Mais lorsqu'il effleura ses lèvres –non sans hésitation– elle se réveilla et posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour l'arrêter le plus doucement possible, avant qu'il ne regrette son geste.

-Je… hésita-t-elle. Je crois que je vais examiner encore un peu les dossiers finalement.

-Lisbon…

-C'est une très mauvaise idée, le coupa-t-elle. N'essayez pas de discuter, croyez-moi, ça vaut mieux.

Elle se détacha de lui dans un sourire désolé puis remonta les marches du perron rapidement pour s'enfermer dans le chalet. Elle ne put s'empêcher de cogner sa tête contre la porte en fermant les yeux, maudissant Jane.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il complique toujours tout ?

* * *

><p><em>Ok là j'ai un peu peur de vos réactions, je l'avoue... Mais n'allez pas croire que je fais exprès de partir loin d'une connexion dès demain matin, non non non ! Je devrai pouvoir me connecter <em>mardi_ dans la journée, j'espère que vous n'aurez pas fui d'ici là ! =)_

Et pour l'attente, un extrait !

_"-Jane, qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ? l'interrompit Lisbon._

_-Ne m'arrêtez pas Lisbon, le destin nous appelle._

_-Jane…_

_-Ça sera très drôle, je vous le promets._

_-Et très évolué je suppose ?_

_-Avec une intelligence comme la mienne, ça ne peut qu'être prometteur, lui garantit-il."_


	11. Liars

Hello !

Je tiens à vous annoncer que cette nuit, aux alentours de 3h du matin, j'ai mis un point final à Trust Issues. Le résultat? 13 chapitres et un epilogue. =)

Merci un million de fois pour vos reviews !

Merci à **Castle38, Jade212000, MissK369, Totorsg, alamanga, paffi, Marion-F** et **Karyanawel** !

**janeandteresa**: Contente que la bagarre t'ait plu, je me suis éclatée avec cette petite idiotie :) Merci !

**FewTime**: Ton enthousiasme m'a fait chaud au coeur, quel plaisir, quelle review ! =) Je voulais évoquer dès le début ce qui s'était passé à la sortie de prison, j'avais d'abord pensé à un flash-back mais mon amour du dialogue et des "devinettes" a pris le dessus. Ravie que le résultat t'ait plu =) Oh, et si tu as aimé le pull, sache qu'on le revoit ^^ Merci mille fois pour cette review génialissime. =)

**Calypsoh**: Mais quelle review! Pfiou je ne sais guère où me mettre, ce fut un délice ! =) Je me suis sentie une de ces bouffées de fierté lol Et puis j'ai bien ri quand même, alors oui vraiment, j'ai adoré ta review! \o/ Oh et les furies de la scène surréaliste, c'est au début un délire mais j'ai essayé de rester les pieds sur terre, tu comprendras dans le prochain chapitre ! ^^ Je suis vraiment super mega contente que les différents éléments du chapitre t'ait plu =D Et puis tu as une façon d'interpréter qui me fascine! (parfois je me demande même si tu lis pas dans ma tête *regard suspicieux lol*) - Mon éternel gratitude !

**enjoy**: La scène Mary/Lisbon fut une grande éclate de ma part, mais comme j'ai un léger souci à laisser le burlesque tout guider, il y a une explication qui arrive ^^ J'aime beaucoup comment tu as lu les révélations sur ce qui s'est passé =) Et là où on voit que tu écris (et que tu écris bien ^^) c'est quand tu parles de la scène finale, wow merci :)

**JulietS**: Je comprends que cette Lisbon ait été bizarre, mais ça faisait une éternité que je rêvais d'écrire une scène où l'alcool modifie son caractère habituel en quelque chose de plus drôle. ^^ Je suis contente que le combat Lisbon/Mary t'ait plu, l'explication quant aux problèmes de santé mentale de Mary arrive lol. Oh et tu m'as bien fait rire avec "Gorby va être fier" xD Bref je suis contente que ça te plaise =D Merci beaucoup !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 10 : Liars:<span>

Jane entra dans le réfectoire tard dans la soirée, la moitié des binômes était déjà partie se coucher. Il repéra immédiatement Gorby en grande conversation avec Lisbon. Il l'observa un moment. Elle riait à ce que lui racontait leur ami, totalement inconsciente de sa présence, tout à fait à l'aise, comme si… Il se reprit, rien ne s'était passé.

Il était perdu, entre cette attirance indéniable envers elle et cette stupide peur de ne pas en avoir le droit, de ne pas savoir comment faire. Il savait que l'attirance existait chez elle aussi, et elle tenait à lui, mais –assez tristement– il ignorait si ça suffisait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il lui restait une semaine à partager le quotidien de Lisbon, et il n'avait aucune idée géniale pour se tirer du mauvais pas dans lequel il s'était engagé ces sept derniers jours.

Il prit une profonde respiration, puis il se dirigea vers la table où Gorby et Lisbon riaient toujours. Il fut soulagé de voir qu'en le remarquant, Lisbon ne perdit pas un millième de son sourire. Il s'assit en face d'eux en leur demandant ce qui pouvait bien être aussi drôle.

-Ary me racontait comment était Hightower quand elle a fait ce séminaire, expliqua Lisbon. D'après lui, elle et son partenaire étaient de pires élèves que nous.

-Pires ? releva Jane, amusé. D'après mes sources, on est dans le top 5 côté points.

-Pardon ? s'étonna Lisbon.

-Je suis passé voir Mary avant de venir, Matt y était et il m'a confié que nous étions dans le top 5.

-Comment allait Mary ? s'enquit Gorby.

-Elle est encore un peu fatiguée, mais par-dessus tout elle est mortifiée. Elle répète des excuses en boucle, ça m'a presque assommé. Mais vous ignorez le mieux, figurez-vous que la fatigue n'était pas la seule cause de cette « crise » que nous avons vécu.

-Ah ?

-J'ai trouvé ça en passant dans la cuisine, annonça Jane en déposant un tube sur la table. La fatigue et ces petites choses font rarement bon ménage.

-Des amphétamines ? s'exclama Lisbon, les yeux écarquillés. Elle en prend ?

-Elle m'a juré que non, qu'elle ne connaissait pas l'existence de ce tube.

-Elle ment pour se couvrir, en déduisit Lisbon.

-Je ne crois pas, sourit Jane en prenant le tube entre deux doigts. Vous saviez que Martha et Jack passaient beaucoup de temps dans les cuisines ?

-Musclor et Godzilla ?

Gorby ne put s'empêcher de rire à l'entente des surnoms donnés par Lisbon et reçut un sourire entendu de la part de Jane.

-Mary n'était pas visée, poursuivit-il. Les jumeaux continuent de comploter contre la concurrence.

-Je vais finir par vraiment me les payer, marmotta Lisbon. Si j'avais mon badge, je les ferai arrêter.

-Et sous quel prétexte ? Mauvais joueurs ? se moqua Jane.

-Droguer quelqu'un, à son insu qui plus est, c'est illégal.

-De toute façon, vous n'avez pas votre badge, lui rappela-t-il. Mais on peut toujours leur donner une leçon…

-Vous êtes en train de suggérer qu'on s'abaisse à leur niveau ?

-Non, je suis en train de suggérer bien plus grand.

-C'est-à-dire ?

Jane lui offrit son plus beau sourire mystérieux et elle en fut immédiatement exaspérée. Cependant, lorsqu'elle se tourna vers Gorby qui riait, elle avait un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Ary, vous auriez des radios ? demanda alors Jane.

-Jane, qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ? l'interrompit Lisbon.

-Ne m'arrêtez pas Lisbon, le destin nous appelle.

-Jane…

-Ça sera très drôle, je vous le promets.

-Et très évolué je suppose ?

-Avec une intelligence comme la mienne, ça ne peut qu'être prometteur, lui garantit-il.

-Ary, vous avez des radios ? se résigna-t-elle.

-J'en ai à l'administration, sourit le vieil homme, plus qu'enthousiaste.

-Et dîtes-moi, reprit Jane, d'où est-ce qu'on contrôle l'électricité des chalets ?

Lisbon fronça les sourcils alors que Gorby lui expliquait que c'était aussi à l'administration. Jane eut un sourire carnassier qui ne disait rien de bon et demanda à Gorby s'il voulait se joindre à eux. Le vieil homme accepta avec une joie non dissimulée.

* * *

><p>-Prêts ? s'enquit Jane dans la radio.<p>

-Mes doigts me démangent déjà, répondit la voix rieuse de Gorby.

-Ça peut très mal tourner cette idée Jane, souffla Lisbon à côté de lui.

Il se tourna pour lui adresser un regard exaspéré. Elle soupira, résignée.

-Je suis prête aussi, marmotta-t-elle.

-Parfait, sourit Jane. Ary, je vous prie d'ouvrir le bal, Lisbon et moi nous occupons du reste.

Gorby reçut le feu vert alors que Jane se tournait à nouveau vers Lisbon.

-Vous avez les ficelles reliées aux volets ?

Elle lui tendit lesdites ficelles.

-Vous êtes sûr que le coup de feu est nécessaire ? tenta-t-elle encore une fois.

-Ils ont entendu comme nous tous la légende du militaire, le coup de feu est crucial Lisbon, s'indigna Jane.

-Dans ce cas, donnez-moi mon arme, je préfère être celle qui tire, même si c'est en l'air.

-Vous n'avez pas confiance ?

-Si, mais pas avec les armes à feu.

-Pourtant je ne suis pas si mauvais, protesta-t-il.

-Le sujet est clos, c'est moi qui tire, rendez-moi mon arme maintenant Jane, ordonna-t-elle.

Il soupira en cédant, lui tendant son bien.

-Attention, la lumière ne devrait pas tarder à grésiller, sourit-il en surveillant par la fenêtre qu'il voyait de là où ils étaient installés.

Les deux agents étaient en grande discussion au milieu de la pièce, ils gesticulaient en montrant la télé, se disputant sans doute sur le programme à regarder. Soudain, la lumière vacilla et la télé s'éteignit. Tous deux se figèrent, pas encore inquiets, pour l'instant surpris. La lumière redevint fixe un moment, puis recommença à vaciller. Jane les vit regarder autour d'eux, cherchant la raison de cette panne. Il se délecta de cette vue et adressa un regard blasé à Lisbon qui ne faisait même pas l'effort d'un sourire.

-Ça va mal finir, bougonna-t-elle.

Il roula des yeux en revenant aux jumeaux qui commençaient à froncer les sourcils. La lumière s'éteignit brutalement et Jane en profita pour tirer sur les ficelles reliées à quelques uns des volets du chalet des victimes. Le claquement incessant des volets arracha un cri à Martha alors que son frère allumait une lampe torche. La lumière revint un moment alors Jane s'arrêta, le temps de faire croire que tout allait bien… Puis la lumière s'éteignit à nouveau et il recommença à faire claquer les volets énergiquement. Il fit signe à Lisbon de tirer, elle roula des yeux mais s'exécuta, tirant en l'air.

Lorsque Gorby fit revenir définitivement le courant dans le chalet des jumeaux, ils étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre, tremblants et morts de peur. Jane rit silencieusement à cette vue, fier de son tour.

-Mission accomplie, merci Ary, triompha-t-il dans la radio.

-Ils ont la frousse ? s'enquit le vieil homme toujours enthousiaste.

-Ils vont passer une sale nuit, on peut en être sûrs.

-Partons avant qu'ils n'aient l'idée de sortir, souffla Lisbon en l'attrapant par la manche.

-Ils ne sortiront plus jamais la nuit Lisbon, sourit Jane en coupant la radio.

Elle lui adressa un regard blasé et il céda pour la suivre vers leur chalet.

-Vous n'êtes pas drôle, déplora-t-il en chemin.

-S'ils apprennent ce qu'on a fait, ils se vengeront, et si vous voulez mon avis, ces deux-là sont cinglés et n'ont aucune limite.

-Vous avez peur d'eux ?

-Ils ont drogué Mary sans scrupule, c'est tout de même un niveau au-dessus des vomitifs qu'ils voulaient mettre dans nos verres hier soir, se défendit-elle en ouvrant la porte du chalet.

-Ils vont se calmer maintenant, la peur qu'on leur a fichue devrait les faire réfléchir.

-Espérons-le, soupira Lisbon alors qu'elle attrapait son pull avant d'aller dans la salle de bain se changer.

Jane déplora mentalement le manque d'enthousiasme de la brunette tout en se laissant tomber sur le canapé. Il alluma la télé pour zapper sans vraiment regarder, riant toujours du mauvais tour qu'il venait de jouer.

Lisbon ressortit de la salle de bain pour venir s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il arrêta de zapper dès lors qu'il remarqua que le pull par-dessus le Jersey donnait l'impression qu'elle ne portait que le pull. Il se flagella mentalement et se concentra fortement sur la télévision.

-Vous aimez les vieux films d'horreur ou c'est pour rester dans le ton de la soirée ? s'enquit Lisbon.

Il remarqua alors qu'un vieux Dracula en noir et blanc était diffusé à la télévision. Il grimaça et entreprit de zapper à nouveau. Lisbon se lassa vite de son tour des chaînes et lui prit la télécommande. Elle s'arrêta sur une chaîne d'informations.

Du coin de l'œil, Jane vit que le pull n'aimait toujours pas rester sur l'épaule de Lisbon.

-Eh regardez, sourit Lisbon en montrant la télé. C'est Cho !

Jane examina plus consciencieusement l'écran et vit en effet que derrière la journaliste qui résumait l'arrestation du meurtrier d'un avocat, Cho était en grande conversation –si tant est que l'expression puisse un jour s'appliquer à Kimball Cho– avec deux policiers.

-Je vois qu'ils ne chôment pas, commenta Jane.

-Hightower a sûrement pris la tête de l'unité en notre absence, ça a dû les motiver.

-Nous ne sommes malheureusement pas irremplaçables, déplora-t-il.

-Surtout vous, se moqua-t-elle. A part nous coûter en thé, vous ne faîtes jamais rien d'utile.

-Vous êtes d'une mauvaise foi, c'est insultant, s'indigna-t-il en se détournant de la télévision. Et si de nous deux quelqu'un est inutile, c'est bien vous. Vous n'avez pas mes talents pour décrypter la vérité et arrêter les coupables.

Pour toute réponse, il reçut un coussin dans la figure, ce qui le fit éclater de rire.

-Désolé, rit-il, j'ai répliqué par réflexe, je n'en pensais pas un mot.

Il se prit un autre coussin et s'en indigna :

-Je me suis excusé !

-C'était pour vous rappeler de ne pas recommencer.

-Meh.

Il arrêta son bras avant que le coussin ne s'abatte sur lui une troisième fois et elle ne put qu'en rire.

-Celui-là aurait dû être pour la forme.

Il lui prit le coussin des mains en souriant puis relâcha son bras. Il profita de l'instant pour remonter le pull sur son épaule et il la vit se tendre imperceptiblement. Il retira sa main et se détourna, mais il sentit son regard continuer de l'interroger.

Lisbon finit par zapper sur une série qu'elle laissa, ramenant ses jambes contre elle sur le canapé. Jane s'installa plus confortablement puis tenta de s'intéresser à la télévision, seule excuse valable pour rester près de Lisbon. Il se sentit terriblement coupable de ne plus penser à elle que par intérêt, et il regrettait sincèrement le temps où les choses étaient moins compliquées, le temps où il n'avait pas à être gêné de sa proximité… Le temps où il pouvait encore la regarder dans les yeux pendant des heures sans jamais avoir soudain terriblement envie de l'embrasser.

Le plus étrange, c'était qu'auparavant, lorsqu'il avait le malheur de trouver une femme belle, son alliance se rappelait douloureusement à lui et il pouvait se morfondre pendant des heures. Certes, il avait eu sa vengeance, et il avait fait beaucoup de progrès quant à son renfermement sur lui-même depuis que Lisbon l'avait forcé à se prendre en main à sa sortie de prison, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que la femme qui ne ferait pas brûler l'anneau soit Lisbon. La situation était aussi troublante que nouvelle, et s'il devait être honnête, il se sentait ridicule sur ce terrain-là.

Angela avait été la seule femme de sa vie, il l'avait rencontrée plutôt jeune, et il n'avait jamais vraiment regardé une autre femme qu'elle, ce qui réduisait son expérience à une personne, et le faisait se sentir petit et honteux. Il connaissait la séduction par cœur, mais il n'en savait que le côté platonique, il y avait plus de dix ans qu'il s'était persuadé qu'il était indigne d'aimer.

Et il ignorait toujours comment Lisbon s'y était prise pour le troubler à ce point, pour devenir soudain si… différente.

Il fut sorti de son dilemme intérieur par l'objet même de ses pensées embrouillées. Lisbon s'était endormie sur son épaule. Il se souvint que dans le bus, ce contact ne l'avait pas interpelé plus, ce soir, il le vivait autrement. Il hésita entre la réveiller pour lui dire d'aller se coucher ou la laisser dormir contre lui toute la nuit. La deuxième solution lui plaisait un peu trop, aussi glissa-t-il une main douce sur sa joue en l'appelant. Elle papillonna des yeux et pesta. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il avait vraiment un sérieux problème concernant ses choix en matière de femme, quel genre d'homme s'intéressait à une femme qui ouvrait les yeux en jurant comme un vendeur de poissons ?

Elle s'étira en éteignant la télé, lui souhaita bonne nuit d'une voix groggy, puis se leva pour rejoindre son lit. Elle laissa tomber en chemin son pull et se glissa sous les couvertures.

Il compta mentalement jusqu'à cinq, puis…

-Arrêtez de me regarder dormir Jane, marmotta-t-elle sans rouvrir les yeux, déjà à moitié endormie.

Il sourit, se leva à son tour, puis se changea pour aller se coucher. Il se doutait qu'il ne dormirait pas beaucoup, il allait être assailli par la culpabilité que seul son passé pouvait faire ressurgir, un passé qui peuplait toujours le moindre de ses rêves. Mais il savait aussi que lorsqu'il ne dormirait pas, lorsqu'il devrait affronter la nuit et ses cauchemars, elle serait endormie, dans le lit voisin.

Et désormais, il ne connaissait pas meilleur réconfort.

* * *

><p><em>Jour 8 :<em>

Lorsque Lisbon ouvrit la porte en ce lundi matin ensoleillé, elle découvrit un plateau de petit déjeuner de la part de Mary. Elle s'en étonna mais l'attrapa pour le déposer sur son lit et s'intéresser au bout de papier plié glissé entre la tasse de Jane et le mug de café.

_« Je vous prie d'accepter mes plus sincères excuses pour les évènements d'hier, je suis terriblement honteuse et regrette chaque mot comme chaque geste. – Mary. »_

Lisbon sourit en jetant un coup d'œil au lit d'à côté où Jane dormait toujours profondément. Elle supposa qu'il n'était pas étranger à ce mot, malgré la probable sincérité de Mary. Et elle devait l'avouer, il avait encore visé juste, il était plutôt doué pour ces choses-là.

-Lisbon, arrêtez de me regarder dormir, grogna la voix endormie –mais amusée– de Jane.

Elle ne put que sourire alors qu'il ouvrait un œil moqueur à son intention. Elle leva les yeux au plafond pendant qu'il s'étirait avant d'ouvrir définitivement les yeux.

-Mary a ajouté le programme du jour ? s'enquit-il.

Lisbon tourna le bout de papier et vit qu'il indiquait leur activité de la matinée.

-Nous allons faire de l'escalade dans la salle de gym, avouez que vous en rêviez, ironisa-t-elle.

-Je vais peut-être rester dormir, marmotta-t-il en retombant sur son oreiller.

-Et louper les têtes de déterrés de Musclor et Godzilla après le mauvais tour de cette nuit ?

-Vous êtes si cruelle, déplora-t-il. Mais c'est bon, je me lève, capitula-t-il.

Elle sourit, fière d'elle alors qu'il allait s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Il ressortit quelques instants plus tard, sa chemise à moitié boutonnée, l'air songeur. Elle s'étonna de son accoutrement tout en l'observant fouiller son armoire, visiblement sceptique.

-Vous avez perdu quelque chose ? s'enquit-elle.

-L'une de mes vestes, répondit-il.

-Vous voulez dire celle que vous avez refusé de reprendre après me l'avoir mise sur les épaules ?

Il lui adressa un sourire, soulagé de comprendre cette disparition mystère.

-Sur un cintre, dans mon armoire, lui indiqua-t-elle.

Il la remercia et récupéra sa veste avant de retourner dans la salle de bain pour enfiler son veston et finir de s'habiller. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que le parfum de Lisbon flottait encore sur la veste, ce fait allait fortement entraver sa concentration de la journée, mais il ne se serait changé pour rien au monde.

* * *

><p>Le cours du coach sportif sur les nœuds en huit et la sécurité lorsqu'on faisait de l'escalade fut comme toutes les activités de Trust Creek : une perte de temps inutile et lassante. Le summum fut bien sûr cet instant fatidique où le mot « confiance » entra dans le cours et devint dès lors le sujet ou le COD de chaque phrase, au point de rendre le disque aussi rayé qu'insupportable.<p>

-Il est hors de question que je grimpe jouer à Tarzan, conclut Jane lorsque le coach les assigna par binôme à des pistes d'escalade sur le mur, chacune distinguée par des couleurs différentes.

-Vous croyez que ça m'amuse et que j'ai envie de le faire ? ironisa Lisbon.

-C'est vous l'agent, c'est à vous de monter, rétorqua-t-il dans un sourire.

Elle le fusilla du regard mais s'équipa avant de ramener ses cheveux dans une queue de cheval et d'envisager le mur. Jane s'approcha alors de l'équipement afin d'assurer sa partenaire, peu enchanté de devoir enfiler cet espèce de baudrier mais bien rassuré à l'idée de garder les pieds sur terre. De plus, Lisbon n'avait émis aucune réticence à grimper alors qu'il était celui qui l'empêcherait de tomber, et c'était un pas de plus vers la confiance à laquelle il aspirait de sa part depuis le début.

Lisbon fut dans les plus rapides à grimper et Jane s'amusa de la voir jeter un regard noir à Jack –dit Musclor– lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en haut en même temps.

Une fois sur la terre ferme, elle ne tarda pas à se débarrasser de son équipement –presque aussi vite que Jane. Le coach les assaillit aussitôt.

-C'était un excellent travail d'équipe, on voit tout de suite que ça passe entre vous, les félicita-t-il non sans enthousiasme. Si on avait plus de temps, je vous demanderais d'inverser les rôles.

-Vous voyez sérieusement Lisbon m'assurer ? ironisa Jane. Je sais qu'elle a de la force, mais il y a un moment où la physique intervient mon cher, et la physique nous indique que je suis plus lourd que ma charmante partenaire.

Lisbon leva les yeux au ciel, plus amusée qu'autre chose alors que le coach bégayait que ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Il abandonna sous le regard aussi sceptique que condescendant de Jane et les libéra pour la fin de matinée.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la salle de sport, Lisbon ne se priva pas de rire.

-Vous l'avez traumatisé, s'amusa-t-elle.

-J'avoue avoir plutôt bien maîtrisé la situation, sourit-il en glissant ses mains dans ses poches. Ce qui nous laisse tout notre temps pour ce que je voulais faire.

-Que vouliez-vous faire ?

Elle s'était arrêtée pour le dévisager, suspicieuse. Il se contenta de lui adresser un sourire malicieux puis lui fit signe de le suivre, ce qu'elle fit non sans garder son appréhension visible dans chacun des pores de sa peau. Il la guida vers le chalet de Gorby, et ce fut seulement en voyant que le vieil homme était chez lui qu'elle se calma. Jane lui adressa un regard amusé.

-Que croyiez-vous que j'allais faire ? s'enquit-il, curieux.

-Je ne croyais rien du tout, marmotta-t-elle en rougissant légèrement. Que faisons-nous ici ?

-Le testament.

-Le testament ? répéta-t-elle sans comprendre.

-Je sais ce qui se cache derrière le testament d'Elly, et ça ne va pas vous plaire du tout.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Que diriez-vous d'entrer en parler avec Gorby ? Je n'ai aucune envie de répéter deux fois la même chose.

Elle soupira mais céda, frappant à la porte d'entrée de leur ami commun. Gorby les accueillit avec un sourire surpris et les invita à prendre le thé, les installant sur son sofa.

-Alors les jeunes, qu'est-ce qui vous amène si tôt par ici ? demanda-t-il en prenant place dans son fauteuil, éloignant son chat d'un geste de la main.

Lisbon se tourna vers Jane, attendant de comprendre elle aussi.

-Je sais pourquoi Elly avait changé son testament, annonça-t-il. Et je crois que vous nous avez un peu menti à certains sujets.

Lisbon fronça les sourcils avant de tourner la tête vers son ami, l'interrogeant du regard. Gorby parut clairement mal à l'aise et évita son regard, soudain fermé.

-Vous étiez ruiné avant la mort d'Elly, pas vrai ? lança Jane après une gorgée de thé.

Seul un lourd silence lui répondit, Gorby refusait de les regarder.

-Ary, intervint Lisbon en attrapant la main du vieil homme, nous ne vous jugerons pas pour ça. Mais dîtes-nous la vérité.

-Nous voulions envoyer Noah dans une bonne université, il voulait changer de métier, répondit finalement Gorby. Nous nous sommes ruinés pour ça. Elly est allée jusqu'à prendre sur nos assurances vie.

-C'est pour ça qu'elle a changé de testament, compléta Jane. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait rien à léguer sinon ce chalet et le séminaire.

-Mon testament est identique au sien en tout point, marmotta Gorby. Ça ne fait donc pas de son testament un mobile.

-Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas dit plus tôt ? lui demanda Lisbon.

-Parce que ça nous aurait poussés à soupçonner son fils, répondit Jane à la place du vieil homme.

-Mais il vient de dire que les assurances vie…

-Il restait de l'argent sur celle d'Elly, plus que sur la vôtre, c'est ça ? fit Jane à l'intention de Gorby.

-Je n'ai plus d'assurance vie mais je tenais à ce qu'il reste de l'argent sur celle d'Elly, au cas où, marmotta Gorby.

-Et peu avant la mort de sa mère, Noah a dû renoncer à la grande université qu'il visait avec l'espoir de trouver un meilleur travail. Ça n'a pas dû beaucoup lui plaire…

-Noah n'aurait pas tué sa mère pour toutes les situations stables du monde ! s'indigna Gorby. Noah n'est pas votre coupable ! Elly se serait tirée elle-même cette balle plutôt que de voir son fils le faire ! Vous n'êtes qu'un gamin arrogant, qu'est-ce que vous savez des sacrifices qu'on peut faire pour l'amour d'un enfant ?

Lisbon sentit Jane se tendre à côté d'elle et se leva pour s'interposer avant que la douleur n'explose entre les deux hommes.

-Je vous crois Ary, intervint-elle. Mais nous devons savoir toute la vérité, Jane ne faisait que son travail.

-Eh bien il n'y va pas avec des pincettes, grogna le vieil homme en se renfrognant.

-Je sais, reconnut-elle. C'est pour ça qu'on va vous laisser, peut-être qu'un détail vous reviendra maintenant que nous savons tout.

Jane fit mine de protester mais elle le força à se lever d'un regard réprobateur et le dirigea vers la porte d'une main ferme autour de son poignet.

-J'avais d'autres questions, protesta Jane une fois dehors.

-Vous auriez pu me prévenir avant qu'on entre que votre projet était d'écraser le cœur d'un ami pour le bien de votre enquête ! pesta-t-elle.

-La vérité n'a pas de prix.

-Et c'est vous qui dîtes ça ? ironisa-t-elle, dédaigneuse. Vous avez été ignoble avec lui, Gorby est un ami, pas un suspect dans l'une de nos enquêtes au CBI !

-Un meurtre a été commis, celui de sa femme qui plus est, le mieux à faire était de commencer par nous dire la vérité !

-Gorby aimait sa femme plus que tout au monde, et il a perdu son fils à la mort d'Elly, Noah n'est jamais revenu ici, il ne vit même plus en Californie, j'ai vérifié !

-Peut-être la culpabilité, rétorqua Jane en haussant les épaules.

-Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre sans cœur, cracha-t-elle, le dégout évident dans ses traits.

Jane se décomposa immédiatement mais plutôt que de se calmer, Lisbon tourna les talons et disparut de sa vue en direction des chemins de randonnée. Il soupira lourdement mais ne bougea pas, comme s'il venait de recevoir un choc, comme si pour la première fois le dégoût de Lisbon l'avait blessé au plus profond de lui au lieu de rester en surface.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au chalet de Gorby et le dégoût s'empara de lui. Cette haine familière, cette haine envers lui-même, reprit ses droits, et, retrouvant un vieux masque douloureux mais impassible, il tourna les talons pour s'éloigner tant de son ami bafoué que du chemin emprunté par celle qu'il avait déçue.

* * *

><p><em>Certes, ça ne finit pas sur une note joyeuse, mais j'espère que vous avez quand même apprécié un minimum ! =)<em>

_Je pense pouvoir poster la suite dans la nuit de samedi à dimanche. (Oh, et désolée je ne mets pas d'extrait cette fois-ci, je n'ai trouvé aucun passage à mettre.)_


	12. If Only

Bonjour !

Je suis sincèrement navrée pour le retard mais je n'ai pas eu le coeur à poster la veille de mon départ comme prévu. Rassurez-vous, nul étalage en plus si ce n'est que je dois vous avouer ne pas trop aimer ce chapitre, mais comme je ne peux guère faire sans, je l'ai laissé... ^^'

Je vous répondrai une prochaine fois, je suis encore une fois connectée en fraude ! Mais merci à** janeandteresa, paffi, Totorsg, Jade212000, Castle38, alamanga, Pepe64, Karyanawel, Enjoy, Calypsoh, FewTime, lovejisbon, MissK369** et **LouiseMentalist**. Vos reviews me sont allées droit au coeur et ont remonté mon moral. =)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 11 : If only :<span>

Jane imaginait parfaitement désormais ce qu'il avait fait endurer à Lisbon lorsqu'il s'était exclu des activités la semaine précédente et il trouva que la punition avait été bien trop sévère. Certes, il n'avait pas à supporter des regards noirs de la part des autres binômes, tous ravis de faire équipe avec lui à tour de rôle, mais il aurait préféré se retrouver à faire ces jeux stupides en compagnie de Lisbon.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à la voir à midi, elle avait été bien trop en colère contre lui pour envisager de manger. Cependant, il avait espéré qu'elle réapparaîtrait dans la salle de sport dans l'après-midi pour lui épargner les exercices loufoques de Ben Jenkins. D'autant plus qu'il était allé trouver Gorby pour s'excuser de son comportement et avait été pardonné sans réticence.

Lisbon avait visiblement décidé qu'il faudrait plus que des excuses et un séminaire pour revenir.

-On dirait que votre partenaire a disparu, se moqua Musclor en passant près de lui.

-Ça fait encore des points en moins pour votre binôme, ajouta Godzilla.

-Vous êtes vraiment motivés pour perdre.

-A ce stade, ce n'est plus de la motivation, renchérit Martha en riant, c'est de l'acharnement.

-Ou peut-être que c'est un accident, continua Jack, d'un air conspirateur.

-Oui, peut-être qu'elle est… retenue.

Jane les dévisagea un moment, puis écarquilla les yeux, comprenant pourquoi les jumeaux s'acharnaient à le torturer.

-Où est Lisbon ? gronda-t-il soudain.

-Je ne saisis pas la question, ricana Martha-Godzilla.

-Où est-elle ? insista-t-il en faisant un pas de plus.

-Je crois qu'elle fait face à des esprits malicieux, répliqua Jack-Musclor, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

-Je vous laisse trois secondes pour répondre.

-Ou quoi ? rirent-ils en chœur.

-Un, rétorqua Jane en les fusillant du regard alternativement.

Les jumeaux rirent pendant tout le décompte, ravis de pouvoir se venger. Lorsque Jane arriva à trois et qu'il les vit toujours rire, il bouscula Musclor. L'agent du FBI recula, ébahi, puis se reprit et sauta sur Jane pour le boxer. Le coach dut intervenir avant que Jane soit bon pour l'hôpital mais aussitôt debout, le blond attrapa le poignet de Martha pour l'entraîner avec lui à l'extérieur.

-Où est-elle ? gronda-t-il.

-Comme si j'allais le dire, se moqua-t-elle.

-Vous avez glissé des amphétamines dans la nourriture au réfectoire, le flacon ne sera pas difficile à lier à vous et votre frère. Vous tentez votre chance ?

Martha le dévisagea un moment, puis se renfrogna.

-L'armoire à côté du fenestron au grenier, marmotta-t-elle de mauvaise grâce.

Jane la bouscula pour retourner à l'intérieur et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, ignorant la douleur foudroyante de son arcade sourcilière en sang. Les jumeaux n'étaient certes pas des meurtriers mais ils n'étaient pas tendres, et il n'osait imaginer dans quel état ils avaient laissé Lisbon.

Il fendit la foule d'objets et de cartons jusqu'à l'armoire qu'il déverrouilla avec la clef restée au sol. Il trouva Lisbon, assise, la tête contre le bois derrière elle. Il ne put que soupirer de soulagement et reprendre un rythme cardiaque décent.

-Jane ? s'étonna-t-elle en le dévisageant, alarmée par son état.

Elle sortit de l'armoire aussitôt, oubliant tout ressentiment qu'elle aurait eu envers lui.

-Comment vous vous êtes fait ça ? s'enquit-elle en désignant son arcade sourcilière.

-Ça ? répéta-t-il en pointant un doigt vers sa blessure. Je me suis pris pour vous.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement.

-Les jumeaux m'ont eu par surprise, expliqua-t-elle. C'est Jack qui vous a fait ça ?

-Appelez-le Musclor, c'était tout à fait justifié en fait, ironisa Jane.

-Ils se sont vengés de votre petit tour d'hier, déplora-t-elle. Je me demande comment ils ont su.

-Ils sont du FBI et ils ont gardé leurs portables. Ils ont dû relever les empreintes et les envoyer à leur labo pour nous identifier.

-Je crois qu'on a atteint un niveau ridicule. Ces jeux idiots doivent cesser.

-Ils n'arrêteront jamais, marmotta Jane. Et on va nous retirer des points.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-J'ai déclenché les hostilités.

-Vous avez vraiment frappé quelqu'un ? rit-elle.

-Presque, grimaça-t-il. Vous étiez en danger, je me devais de le faire. C'était un cas d'extrême urgence.

-Ma vie n'était pas en jeu, se moqua-t-elle doucement, un sourire aux lèvres.

-N'en parlons plus et redescendons, j'ai besoin de cette trousse de soin qu'on a dans la salle de bain.

-Mon héros, s'amusa-t-elle en le suivant.

-Après, on s'occupera des jumeaux une bonne fois pour toute.

-Jane…

-Je veux parler de les faire expulser du séminaire en racontant ce qu'ils vous ont fait, précisa-t-il.

-Je préfère ça.

Ils rejoignirent le chalet numéro 16 sans rencontrer d'obstacle, et Jane ne put que se sentir soulagé de retrouver Lisbon sans cet air dégoûté qu'elle avait affiché plus tôt. Il avait évité une nouvelle crise et n'aurait finalement pas besoin de cette tirade qu'il avait tourné encore et encore dans sa tête dans l'espoir de se faire pardonner.

Elle le fit asseoir sur son lit avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain prendre la trousse de soin et un gant humide pour nettoyer le sang séché. Il se plaignit et s'attira des moqueries qu'il reçut avec toute sa mauvaise foi.

-Vous êtes une très mauvaise infirmière, conclut-il lorsqu'elle partit remettre la trousse à sa place.

-Et vous un très mauvais boxeur, rétorqua-t-elle malicieusement.

-Je vous ai sauvée de l'armoire, j'attends de votre part un peu de respect. Si j'avais su, je vous aurais laissée enfermée.

-Oh pitié, vous seriez venu me sauver même si vous aviez risqué de vous faire gifler.

-Ça, c'est de la confiance, sourit-il.

Elle se pinça les lèvres puis lui sourit, un peu hésitante.

-J'aurai fait la même chose pour vous, se justifia-t-elle.

-Je sais, affirma-t-il en se levant pour être à sa hauteur. Mais je n'ai jamais dit que je n'avais pas confiance en vous.

-Ah bon ?

-J'ai toujours eu confiance en vous Lisbon, je sais que c'est dur à croire…

-A qui le dîtes-vous ?

-Voulez-vous vous taire une minute femme ? Je suis en train de faire une confession.

Elle croisa les bras en roulant des yeux mais ne répondit pas, attendant la suite.

-Peut-être que la raison pour laquelle je me permets de provoquer des gens dangereux ou de me mettre à dos le monde entier c'est parce que je sais que vous serez là quoi qu'il arrive avec votre badge et vos armes horriblement nombreuses. Vous n'y avez jamais songé ?

-Donc, si j'arrête de vous protéger, vous arrêtez de vous attirer des plaintes ? plaisanta-t-elle.

-Vous êtes terriblement agaçante Lisbon, je ne vous ouvrirai plus jamais mon cœur, rétorqua-t-il, faussement bougon.

-Allez venez, on a des fesses de jumeaux à botter, l'interrompit-elle en souriant.

Il leva les yeux au plafond mais la suivit à l'extérieur.

-Merci d'être venu me chercher, glissa-t-elle sans le regarder. Et merci d'être allé vous excuser auprès de Gorby.

-Comment vous savez que je me suis excusé ?

-Musclor et Godzilla en parlaient quand ils m'ont enfermée, ils avaient peur que vous ressortiez de chez lui trop tôt.

-Ça veut dire que je suis pardonné ?

Elle acquiesça en se pinçant les lèvres puis profita du sourire charmant que Jane lui lança.

-Et est-ce que ça veut dire que nous allons cesser ces insupportables disputes ? reprit-il.

-Je crois, sourit-elle, hésitante.

-Enfin une bonne nouvelle, triompha-t-il.

-Mais ça dépendra de votre comportement, rectifia-t-elle.

-Mon comportement est toujours irréprochable.

-C'est cela, rit-elle.

-Je ne vois pas du tout ce que vous voulez dire Lisbon.

-Vraiment ?

-Je suis outré par de telles insinuations, moi qui suis un modèle de vertu.

Il sut qu'il avait gagné à l'instant même où Lisbon lui envoya une réplique cinglante. Ils se chamaillèrent avec entrain jusqu'au bâtiment de l'administration, éclipsant que quelques heures plus tôt, une nouvelle crise avait menacé de les séparer encore, et espérant qu'elle soit la dernière.

* * *

><p><em>Jour 10 :<em>

Lisbon quitta la télévision du regard pour interroger Jane silencieusement lorsqu'elle le sentit une fois encore remonter son pull sur son épaule dénudée. Il semblait ne pas supporter cette tendance à s'exhiber qu'avait son épaule et c'était plutôt une énigme pour elle. Elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de dérangeant dans le fait que parfois son pull glissait de son épaule, mais apparemment, il y avait tout un monde pour Jane.

Elle haussa les épaules –faisant glisser le pull à nouveau au passage– puis reporta son attention sur les infos du soir.

Les journées précédentes avaient été épuisantes : séances de sport, enquête auprès de Gorby pour approfondir les nouvelles données, rapides déjeuners, cours de Parish sur « la confiance en toute circonstance »… Le plus dur avait été la soirée de la veille où leur attention avait été demandée de tous côtés, les autres étant curieux de savoir ce qui s'était passé avec les jumeaux.

Le seul point positif avait été l'absence de ces deux fauteurs de trouble. Matt Honing avait très peu apprécié tout ce qu'il avait entendu sur les mauvais tours des deux jeunes agents du FBI et il les avait expulsés du séminaire sans cérémonie, arguant qu'aucun mauvais joueur n'était admis. Lisbon n'approuvait pas le ton enfantin de la réprimande, mais tant que ça signifiait que Musclor et Godzilla ne pourraient plus l'enfermer dans une armoire, elle ne s'en plaignait pas.

Les infos avaient à peine pris fin qu'elle sentit la main de Jane sur son épaule, remontant le pull à sa place d'origine. Elle eut une moue exaspérée puis ramena ses jambes contre elle tout en zappant pour trouver quelque chose à regarder avant d'aller se coucher.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de songer qu'elle trouvait Jane étrange, et elle soupçonnait que cette tentative inattendue pour l'embrasser quelques jours plus tôt n'était pas à négliger.

Il avait changé depuis la mort de John LeRouge.

Oh bien sûr, il avait gardé bien des humeurs sombres et portaient toujours des blessures impossibles à cicatriser, mais il s'était montré plus léger, plus désinvolte. Avant, jamais Jane ne l'aurait appelé au milieu d'un week-end sans une excuse en béton, jamais il ne se serait servi d'elle pour éviter une séance chez un psychothérapeute, jamais il n'aurait cherché à l'inviter à manger hors du CBI tous les midis sans exception. Mais ce genre de détails ne l'avait pas alarmé, parce que Jane était Jane, et il se remettait d'une dépression sévère. Alors chaque chose lui permettant de garder un œil sur lui, aussi extravagante paraisse-t-elle, était bonne à prendre.

Cependant, depuis le début du séminaire, l'extravagance s'était accentuée. C'était comme s'il la regardait autrement, comme si vivre avec elle quelques jours l'avait amené à explorer de nouveaux horizons. Elle ne voyait pas d'autre explication au fait qu'il se soit montré si conscient de sa féminité.

Il avait commencé par remarquer les détails, telle que sa façon de s'habiller, puis elle l'avait vu l'observer en toute circonstance, beaucoup plus que d'habitude, et différemment de d'habitude.

Bien sûr, le maximum avait été atteint lors des rares fois où ils avaient été proches physiquement, par jeu ou par flirt. Il avait fini par tenter de l'embrasser, tentative qu'elle avait arrêtée à temps. Ça n'était pas rien venant de Jane. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'air qui avait dû détraquer l'esprit de son consultant et ami. Ça expliquait sans doute pourquoi il s'obstinait à remonter ce pull sur son épaule comme s'il s'agissait d'une excuse pour la toucher.

Elle chassa ses pensées ridicules en sentant son pull glisser. Elle le remonta d'elle-même aussitôt et vit Jane sourire du coin de l'œil.

-Quoi ?

-Rien, répondit-il, l'innocence incarnée.

-Jane…

-Vous entrez en concurrence avec moi, c'est à qui remontera votre pull le plus vite sur votre épaule… se moqua-t-il.

-C'est vous qui êtes obsédé par ce pull, il ne vous a rien fait.

-C'est facile à dire, c'est vous qui le portez, marmotta-t-il.

-Pardon ?

Il haussa les épaules et se fixa sur l'écran comme si soudain c'était le film le plus intéressant du monde. Il se détendit dès lors que Lisbon abandonna la partie, puis il sentit cette horrible tension revenir lorsque ce fichu pull glissa à nouveau. Il crispa ses doigts, les emprisonnant en croisant les bras. S'il s'écoutait, il y aurait longtemps que le pull aurait quitté les épaules de la brunette, mais étant donné que le jersey tombait tout autant que le pull, il jugeait rassurant que le pull reste en place, c'était toujours une barrière de plus entre lui et elle.

Dire qu'il était troublé sonnait comme une litote désuette désormais. Certes, il avait été déstabilisé par cette curieuse envie de l'embrasser, mais plus les jours passaient –et plus il cessait de se disputer sérieusement avec Lisbon– plus l'envie devenait ambitieuse, s'accompagnant de quelques fantasmes embarrassants. L'attirance physique devenait indéniable, et c'était un comble pour lui qui avait toujours songé que si un jour il s'intéressait de nouveau à une femme, son intérêt ne pourrait qu'être platonique. Avec le temps, la proximité imposée par le séminaire se rapprochait plus de l'enfer que de l'opportunité du début.

Elle occupait ses pensées à chaque instant, endormi ou éveillé, et ça devenait presque handicapant, l'empêchant de se concentrer. Il avait peur de connaître le remède à cette attirance silencieuse, tout comme il avait peur d'y céder.

- Il n'y a jamais rien le mercredi soir, déplora Lisbon en éteignant la télé après un dernier zapping.

Jane ne put qu'acquiescer étant donné qu'il estimait qu'il n'y avait jamais rien d'intéressant à la télévision. Il la regardait par ennui et solitude d'habitude, et ici, il la regardait parce que Lisbon le faisait.

Cette dernière se leva en décrétant qu'elle allait se brosser les dents, le laissant seul sur le canapé.

Il resta un moment songeur, décroisant enfin les bras. La porte ouverte de la salle de bain lui permettait de voir Lisbon de dos. Une fois ses dents lavées et sa brosse à dent en place, elle retira son pull et lorsqu'elle le jeta en direction du porte-manteau de la salle de bain, le mouvement découvrit quelques centimètres de peau en plus. Ce fut les centimètres de trop, et Jane quitta son canapé.

Lisbon ferma la salle de bain après avoir éteint la lumière puis faillit rentrer de plein fouet dans Jane.

-Wow, vous étiez si pressé que ça d'aller dans la salle de bain ? l'interrogea-t-elle, surprise.

En levant les yeux vers lui, elle vit qu'il n'osait pas la regarder, la tête à moitié détournée. Il semblait presque gêné, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de la brunette.

-Jane ? appela-t-elle. Jane vous allez bien ?

Il sembla revenir sur terre et la regarda un moment avant de fermer les yeux brièvement. Il recula de deux pas, marmotta une excuse, puis disparut dans la salle de bain où il s'enferma en vrai héros.

Lisbon jeta un coup d'œil ébahi à la salle de bain, puis, troublée mais décidée à ne pas poser une question dont elle ne supporterait pas la réponse, elle se dirigea vers son lit et se glissa sous les couvertures.

Il passa une éternité avant que Jane ne se décide à sortir de la salle de bain. Il ne croisa pas le regard de Lisbon lorsqu'il lui souhaita bonne nuit, et éteignit la lumière sans tarder.

Il passa la première partie de sa nuit à se traiter de lâche et d'idiot, et la deuxième partie à rêver de ce qui aurait pu se passer si Lisbon ne l'avait pas déstabilisé alors même qu'il avait décidé d'agir.

* * *

><p><em>Jour 11 :<em>

Dans quatre jours, le séminaire était fini.

Ce fut la première pensée de Jane lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux ce matin-là. Et elle s'accompagna d'un soupir empli de regret. Jamais il ne trouverait le courage de se battre pour ses fichus sentiments bizarres envers Lisbon en seulement quatre jours. Il avait déjà passé trop de temps à se battre _contre_ eux.

Certes, une fois le séminaire fini, il verrait toujours Lisbon. Il l'appellerait toujours les week-ends pour tromper l'ennui, il l'embarquerait toujours chez ce psy idiot pour survivre à cette obligation, il passerait toujours ses soirées sur son canapé lorsqu'elle travaillerait tard, il l'emmènerait toujours manger dans des restaurants les midis, et il ferait toujours de son mieux pour être au centre de son monde. Mais s'il n'arrivait pas à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, il avait la triste intuition que tous ces instants auparavant drôles et doux, deviendraient amers et douloureux.

S'il n'avait pas Lisbon dans les quatre jours à venir, il avait la sensation qu'il la perdrait à jamais… ou du moins qu'il perdrait cette proximité, cette opportunité. Une opportunité d'aller plus loin avec elle, mais aussi avec sa vie. Il commençait à le sentir, Lisbon avait un rôle à jouer dans l'avenir qu'il ne savait pas encore construire, faute d'oser. Il avait accepté récemment qu'il devait se chercher un nouveau but, une nouvelle raison de vivre, et, pourquoi pas ? aller de l'avant. Et il s'était surpris à penser ces onze derniers jours que peut-être, son avenir pouvait être lié à Lisbon.

Après tout, elle était celle qui avait toujours été là, elle l'avait aidé à atteindre son but, puis elle l'avait sorti de sa spirale d'autodestruction, lui avait rendu de quoi vivre dignement et non plus caché. Elle avait été là depuis le début, et il aimait à penser qu'elle serait toujours là. Peu importe comment, il était persuadé qu'elle devait faire partie de son futur d'une manière ou d'une autre... Comme si soudain il comprenait qu'il avait besoin d'elle plus humainement que prévu, et qu'il en avait toujours été ainsi.

John LeRouge était mort, enterré, et lui respirait, bien vivant. La plus belle revanche sur sa vie gâchée, c'était Lisbon, et un jour ou l'autre, il le lui dirait. D'ici là, il comptait bien ne plus reculer et trouver une garantie de la présence de Lisbon dans sa vie pour toutes les années à venir.

-Debout la marmotte, l'interrompit la voix de son obsession du moment.

-Programme du jour ? grommela-t-il en retirant l'oreiller de ses yeux.

-Randonnée, lui rappela-t-elle en fouillant son armoire à la recherche des chaussures adaptées.

-Oh, vous avez à nouveau des jambes, plaisanta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à son short.

-Comme si vous n'aviez pas passé la soirée d'hier à les observer, ironisa-t-elle.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, marmotta-t-il en quittant son lit pour aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Lisbon leva les yeux au ciel, amusée, puis trouva enfin ses chaussures et les enfila avant de chercher son sac pour y mettre une bouteille d'eau et le pique-nique déposé devant leur porte, comme convenu la veille.

Elle n'avait aucun problème avec l'idée de faire une journée randonnée. Certes, au bout de cinq heures, elle changerait sûrement d'avis, mais d'ici là, elle comptait profiter de l'air frais loin de ce fichu village. En revanche, elle doutait de l'enthousiasme de Jane, il n'avait pas les chaussures adaptées, ni même les habits pour. La randonnée promettait d'être une fois encore plutôt brouillon et elle vérifia qu'elle avait bien paqueté la corde.

Elle fut surprise de voir Jane sortir sans veston ni veste mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

-A votre avis, qui va avoir la carte ? lança Jane non sans amusement au souvenir du désespoir de Lisbon le premier jour.

-Peu importe, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules, un léger sourire aux coins des lèvres.

Le visage de Jane s'illumina et il dut se réfréner physiquement pour ne pas envoyer valser la randonnée et travailler à explorer ses sentiments.

* * *

><p>Jane se laissa tomber au pied de l'estrade où les premiers à avoir fini la randonnée s'étaient rassemblés. Lisbon termina de plier la carte avant de lui adresser un regard moqueur. Certes, la journée de marche l'avait fatiguée, mais de là à s'écraser comme Jane venait de le faire…<p>

-Je ne suis pas sûr de remarcher un jour, se plaignit-il lorsqu'elle s'assit en tailleur à côté de lui.

-Estimez-vous heureux, au moins cette fois nous avons évité les crevasses, répondit-elle.

-Certes, reconnut-il, mais si j'avais su qu'on aurait à marcher si longtemps, je me serai contenté de contourner la carrière et de me cacher jusqu'à l'arrivée des premiers. Faire semblant m'aurait fait gagner quelques années de vie.

-Vous n'allez pas en mourir Jane, rit-elle.

-Vous ne rirez plus autant lorsque j'aurai rendu mon dernier soupir.

-Eh bien économisez-le, taisez-vous.

-Il me faut une douche, conclut-il comme si elle n'avait pas parlé.

-Vous devez attendre que Matt nous autorise à rejoindre les chalets.

-J'avais oublié à quel point votre obéissance aux règles pouvait être agaçante, déplora-t-il dans une grimace.

-Vous prendriez le risque de quitter le top 5 ? se moqua-t-elle.

Il accentua sa grimace puis fit signe que non avant de s'appuyer contre le bois de l'estrade. Il ferma les yeux, comme pour chercher le sommeil, et fit de son mieux pour paraître à l'agonie.

-C'était si terrible que ça ? s'enquit Lisbon au bout d'un temps de silence.

-Non, reconnut-il avec le début d'un sourire aux coins des lèvres. Vous avez rendu l'expérience bien moins traumatisante qu'elle ne l'était.

Elle rit doucement en s'appuyant à son tour contre l'estrade à côté de lui.

-Il nous reste peu de temps pour découvrir qui a tué Elly, dit-elle soudain.

-J'ai mon idée, répondit Jane.

-Vous dîtes ça depuis le début, lui reprocha-t-elle.

-Parce que j'ai mon idée depuis le début, rétorqua-t-il.

-Alors pourquoi vous ne mettez pas l'un de vos plans en action pour arrêter le tueur ?

-J'attends le dernier moment.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que si j'avais tout révélé la semaine dernière, vous auriez fichu le camp avec Cho et Rigsby dès qu'ils seraient venus ici pour arrêter le tueur, répondit-il avec tout le naturel du monde.

-Pardon ?

-Si le tueur avait été démasqué trop tôt, il n'y aurait pas eu de séminaire, vous seriez rentrée parce qu'on vous aurait fait grâce du reste, pour vous remercier.

-Et ça vous avance à quoi d'être coincé ici avec moi ? Vous imaginez que vous laissez le pauvre Gorby remuer d'affreux souvenirs ?

-Pitié, ne jouez pas l'horrifiée, vous savez très bien comment je fonctionne.

-Oui, vous ne fonctionnez que par intérêt et par égoïsme, et c'est exactement pour ça que vous êtes indigne de toute confiance, bougonna-t-elle en se relevant.

-Lisbon…

-Oh la ferme, l'interrompit-elle. J'en ai marre que vous jouiez avec mes nerfs et ceux du monde entier. Je ne suis pas votre jouet, Gorby n'est pas votre jouet.

Elle tourna les talons pour rejoindre le chalet, oubliant Matt et sa fichue autorisation, et envoyant au diable la fichue faiblesse qui lui avait laissé penser que peut-être Jane n'était pas si inaccessible qu'elle l'avait toujours pensé.

* * *

><p><em>Je sais, la fin fait un peu cercle vicieux, mais qui sait ? Peut-être que cette fois Jane saura présenter des excuses..? =)<em>

A défaut d'un passage significatif, voici un petit aperçu du chapitre 12 (que j'ai adoré écrire soit dit en passant):

_"-ça ne veut pas dire que je suis de meilleure humeur, marmonna Lisbon._

_-Ni que vous avez à nouveau confiance, je me trompe ? déplora Jane._

_-Arrêtez avec ce mot, ce n'est pas parce qu'on est de corvée de séminaire que vous devez soudain en faire une nouvelle obsession._

_-Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit quel fut le plus beau jour de votre vie, coupa-t-il._

_-Et ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous le dire."_


	13. Don't Stop Me

Hello !

Désolée d'avoir oublié la date, j'espère que ce chapitre "tournant" vous plaira... (Ce sont des jours comme ça que je regrette d'apprécier autant le Jisbon ! ^^)

Merci mille fois à **Karyanawel, LouiseMentalist, paffi, Totorsg, Jade212000, alamanga, Marion-F** et **bluebird78**. =)

**janeandteresa**: C'est vrai que les disputes, ça peut en dire pas mal. Pour ma part, je les aime un peu trop. =) Merci !

**lovejisbon**: Ah ! Ce pull =) Je devrais lui écrire un OS à lui tout seul lol (en même temps ces passages-là m'amusent). Désolée de ne pas avoir précisé la date et merci ! =)

**MissK369**: Je comprends que tu n'ais pas apprécié ce passage, à vrai dire l'idée c'était que les sentiments de Lisbon évoluent envers Jane, et donc elle ne tolère plus autant les écarts, tout ce qui lui rappelle pourquoi c'est une mauvaise idée de "l'aimer". Mais c'était affreusement mal écrit, donc mauvais passage! ^^ Désolée encore du retard mais j'avais eu une journée très mauvaise. Oh, et désolée mais pour le pull, je crois que c'était le dernier passage, je verrai si je peux en insérer un nouveau mais je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir!

**Enjoy**: Alors ce chapitre était pas si mauvais que ça? x) Ton glissement du tricot au pull = Magique ! Je suis totalement fan x) Jane et le courage, ça ne fait pas toujours un, et fichtre, il a fallu que je l'utilise ici. =) Pour le jersey, ça vient de l'anglais, je l'utilise à cause des fics anglaises qui utilisent ce terme pour désigner le fameux t-shirt long que Lisbon utilise comme chemise de nuit. =) (J'avouerai ici que pour la séduction on repassera, mais apparemment, ça a plu à Jane vu comment il la reluquait dans le 3x9 ^^) Merci beaucoup Enjoy =)

**Elsa**: Merci beaucoup pour cette gentille review, ton compliment m'est allé droit au coeur ! =)

**FewTime**: Désolée, j'ai oublié d'écrire la date de post, j'étais encore un peu perturbée. Et saches que tes aléas cardiaques ne sont pas volontaires de ma part, je suis navrée =) Sinon je suis contente que ça t'ait plu quand même, c'est une agréable surprise !^^ Et puis, tu m'as quand même fait le plus beau compliment du monde en parlant des changements qui paraissent plutôt "naturels". =D Désolée que tu ais dû te fâcher avec Jane une fois encore... J'espère que le prochain chapitre sonnera comme une réconciliation ! ;) Merci mille fois chère FewTime, tu as illuminé ma journée. =)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 12 : Don't stop me :<span>

Lorsque Lisbon vit Jane revenir vers le chalet en soirée, elle était toujours en colère contre lui. Assise sur le perron avec le dossier de Gorby, elle fit mine de ne pas le voir approcher et ignora le timide « hey » qu'il formula du bout des lèvres.

Elle l'entendit soupirer puis le sentit s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle maintint le dossier à la hauteur de ses yeux, feignant un désintérêt total tout en relisant la même phrase depuis une bonne minute.

-Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il finalement. Je voulais juste retrouver ce que nous avions perdu, et j'ai jugé que cette histoire de meurtre pouvait attendre encore quelques jours.

-J'ai entendu vos excuses, répondit-elle sans se tourner vers lui. Laissez-moi juge de les accepter ou non.

Il acquiesça, impuissant, puis joignit ses mains devant lui, comme si elles allaient lui dire quoi faire.

-Je résoudrai l'affaire demain, conclut-il. Il faudra appeler l'équipe en début de matinée pour leur dire de passer dans l'après-midi, je leur préciserai le reste au téléphone.

-Vous avez toujours été nul avec les chefs d'accusation et les mandats, rétorqua-t-elle.

-Je crois que meurtre est un bon chef d'accusation pour demander un mandat d'arrêt à un juge.

-Pourquoi ne me dîtes-vous pas tout de suite qui est le meurtrier ?

-Parce que demain viendront les preuves, révélations et aveux. Vous me connaissez depuis des années Lisbon, et vous savez très bien que je finis toujours par vous faire arrêter le méchant.

-A quoi vous avance le jeu ? Qu'est-ce que ça vous apporte ce stupide suspens ?

-Ça m'évite de m'impliquer, répondit-il avec honnêteté.

Cette fois elle se tourna vers lui, curieuse.

-Si je présente les choses comme une équation à résoudre, une sorte de jeu, si je n'oublie pas l'humour, c'est parce que ça me protège contre la douleur que ces gens ressentent. Ça m'évite de m'identifier à eux. Parce qu'au fond, lorsque je dois leur faire face après avoir arrêté le tueur, ça me rappelle que je suis moi aussi une victime… Et je ne veux pas être une victime.

Lisbon n'osa même pas essayer d'ouvrir la bouche. Elle garda ses lèvres collées l'une à l'autre en une fine ligne qui révélait toute la tension qu'elle ressentait. Etait-il possible que Jane lui fasse confiance au point de lui révéler cette vulnérabilité qu'il cachait si bien d'habitude ? Ça lui paraissait presque surréaliste, et pour une fois, ce fut elle qui fut prise de l'irrésistible envie de l'embrasser. Mais elle se retint beaucoup mieux que ne l'aurait fait Jane à sa place, se contentant de prendre une profonde inspiration pour calmer son rythme cardiaque.

Jane lui offrit un faible sourire puis se détourna, un peu embarrassé d'être allé si loin pour lui prouver qu'il en valait la peine, lui dire qu'elle ne devait pas abandonner.

-Excuses acceptées, articula Lisbon d'une voix légèrement plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée… Mais il vaudrait mieux pour vous que vous ayez le bon tueur et des preuves qui tiennent la route, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix plus ferme, plus maîtrisée.

Il lui offrit un sourire en coin, la remerciant muettement.

-Et ça ne veut pas dire que je suis de meilleure humeur, termina-t-elle en retournant au dossier.

-Ni que vous avez à nouveau confiance, je me trompe ?

-Arrêtez avec ce mot, ce n'est pas parce qu'on est de corvée de séminaire que vous devez soudain en faire une nouvelle obsession, marmotta-t-elle.

-Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit quel fut le plus beau jour de votre vie, coupa-t-il.

-Et ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous le dire.

Il rit doucement, séparant finalement ses mains pour les poser sur ses genoux repliés. Et pour la première fois depuis des années, il ne sentit pas le poids du monde s'abattre sur lui à l'idée de ce qu'il allait dire.

-Lorsque ma fille est née, ma femme a eu quelques complications et n'a pas pu l'accueillir comme il se devait, commença-t-il.

Lisbon se tendit immédiatement et bien que l'envie lui brulât chaque pore de peau, elle ne se tourna pas vers lui, n'osant croiser son regard lointain.

-C'est moi qui l'ai tenue dans mes bras le premier. Ça n'a duré que quelques secondes, ma femme était douée du même sens que vous pour ce qui est de toujours tout contrôler même lors d'une hémorragie.

Lisbon se remémora brièvement la blessure par balle qu'elle avait essuyée deux mois plus tôt. Elle entendait encore Jane la harceler pour qu'elle aille se faire soigner.

-Je ne sais pas si vous avez entendu parler de l'importance du premier contact entre l'enfant et ses parents, toujours est-il que les liens mère/enfant se forgent lors du tout premier contact, c'est ce qui –dit-on– les rend si forts. Cependant, j'ai été le premier à tenir notre enfant dans mes bras. Ça ne l'a pas empêchée d'aimer sa mère plus que tout au monde bien sûr, mais elle se reposait beaucoup sur moi. Ses peurs, ses joies, et toutes ses aventures… C'était à moi qu'elle les confiait, du moins beaucoup plus souvent qu'à sa mère.

Toujours incapable d'articuler quoi que ce soit ou de faire un geste vers lui, Lisbon était figée dans la contemplation du sol au bas du perron.

-Je crois qu'en connaissant cette histoire-là, vous pouvez deviner quel fut son premier mot, sourit doucement Jane en se tournant vers Lisbon.

Elle se racla la gorge, se souvenant à temps qu'elle était douée de la parole :

-Papa ? suggéra-t-elle à mi-voix.

Jane acquiesça en se pinçant les lèvres, un peu embarrassé.

-C'est peut-être idiot, reconnut-il finalement, mais maintenant que j'y repense, je crois que ça a été l'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie.

Il se tourna vers elle, comme pour lui demander son avis, mais au lieu d'entendre le son de sa voix, il sentit les lèvres de Lisbon se poser sur les siennes avec douceur. Et il perdit tout sens de la réalité. Cependant elle se recula presque aussitôt et voulut s'excuser, mortifiée, mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps et retrouva le chemin de ses lèvres avec aisance.

Il posa une main sur sa joue, glissa l'autre dans ses cheveux, puis l'approcha de lui jusqu'à en avoir du mal à respirer. Il la sentit poser une main sur son genou et l'autre sur le perron pour garder l'équilibre tout en approfondissant ce qu'elle avait si bien commencé. Elle ne faisait que confirmer qu'il aurait dû se laisser aller à l'embrasser bien plus tôt et il émit un léger grognement lorsqu'elle mit fin à cet instant.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement, les joues rouges, le souffle court, elle se redressa un peu pour reprendre contenance.

-Je vous jure que je n'avais aucunement planifié cette réaction de votre part, plaisanta-t-il.

-Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle dans un sourire honteux.

-Ne vous excusez surtout pas, ce fut un plaisir.

-Jane… tenta-t-elle, à nouveau sérieuse.

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, préférant les empêcher de redescendre sur terre.

-Ne m'arrêtez pas Lisbon, murmura-t-il, pas maintenant que j'en ai le courage.

Elle ne put qu'acquiescer doucement, avec un peu d'appréhension, mais déjà bien trop sous son emprise pour reculer. Elle n'avait plus envie de l'arrêter, et si elle était honnête avec elle-même, elle voulait voir jusqu'où il pouvait aller.

L'instant suivant, il l'embrassait à nouveau, se faisant plus pressant, y mettant plus d'intensité, et si elle osait le qualifier ainsi, plus de passion.

Elle le sentit à peine la faire lever pour rentrer dans le chalet, et ses indications quant au chemin à suivre étaient si légères, si douces, qu'elles auraient pu tout aussi bien venir d'elle-même. Elle ne se soucia pas vraiment du lit qu'il choisit, bien trop occupée à le débarrasser de ce fichu costume trois-pièces (l'élégance portait bien trop de vêtements, c'était un fait).

Le reste fut dit dans des respirations saccadées, à moitié perdues sur la peau de l'autre, et des mots à mi-voix, courts, simples, presque sans signification.

D'aucuns disent que c'est un langage d'amants.

* * *

><p><em>Jour 12 :<em>

Lisbon se réveilla bien trop tôt à son goût, encore épuisée tant par la randonnée que par sa nuit écourtée. Elle vit que le réveil lui indiquait sept heures trente-sept, et soupira, ramenant la couverture sur son visage. L'odeur de Jane l'envahit alors et elle se retint à temps, avant de sourire comme une idiote. Elle entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et risqua un coup d'œil hors de son refuge.

Jane lui adressa un léger sourire, déjà vêtu de son pantalon et d'une chemise propre –l'autre servant en ce moment-même de pyjama à la brunette dans son lit. Il s'approcha du lit et lui fit signe de lui laisser une place afin qu'il s'allonge à côté d'elle.

Elle accepta mais évita le contact, hésitante quant à ce qu'elle devait faire. Il dut le sentir, car il fut le premier à parler :

-Dis-moi ce que tu veux, mais je t'en supplie, évite le mot erreur.

Elle se tourna vers lui pour lui adresser un sourire désolé.

-Et ne nie pas que tu as passé une bonne nuit, ça serait insultant, ajouta-t-il. Mais ça c'est juste par égard pour mon ego.

-Je ne veux rien nier, le rassura-t-elle. Je me demandais juste où nous en étions.

-Chez pas mal de personne, ça pourrait constituer un début de relation, quoi que je ne sois pas le plus expérimenté sur ce terrain.

-Tu crois vraiment que toi et moi, ça marcherait ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Ta surprise est légèrement blessante, mais étant donné les circonstances, je suppose que je dois me réjouir de n'avoir pas encore été expédié à Tombouctou.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement et se tourna vers lui dans le lit, posant une main sur son épaule.

-Ce que je veux dire c'est que ce que tu demandes, ce n'est pas un petit changement, ni un changement anodin, et peut-être que c'est aller trop vite, peut-être même que c'est… une mauvaise idée.

-Merci d'avoir évité le mot erreur, ironisa-t-il.

-Nous sommes amis, et malgré tout ce que j'ai pu dire, tout ce que tu as pu faire, je pense que nous sommes de très bons amis, et que nous nous débrouillons plutôt bien compte-tenu de qui nous sommes. Mais crois-tu que nous ayons le potentiel pour ce genre de relation ?

-Tu vas au moins m'épargner la liste des contre ?

Elle soupira lourdement, fermant les yeux pour se recomposer.

-Tu ne peux pas être sérieux juste une fois ?

-Crois-moi, je n'ai jamais été si sérieux, marmotta-t-il, le visage fermé.

-Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, continua-t-elle.

-Si tu me dis que c'est parce que tu ne _peux_ pas, nous allons vraiment tomber dans le déjà-vu.

-Bon sang, range un peu ta dérision, s'agaça-t-elle. Sois adulte et fais face. Une amie peut supporter de se faire insulter et rejeter pendant un mois, elle peut supporter de passer ses nuits dans une voiture, dans un cimetière, pour veiller sur son ami, elle peut endurer la facture d'une chambre de motel pendant des jours alors qu'elle a déjà un appartement pour pouvoir garder un œil sur son ami, pour être là. Une amie peut tout entendre, tout supporter, et même s'effacer quand il le faut. Je peux être cette femme-là, et je crois te l'avoir déjà prouvé par le passé. Mais crois-tu qu'une amante peut endurer la moitié de ce que j'ai enduré, entendre la moitié de ce que j'ai entendu ? Je peux être là pour toi à chaque fois que tu en auras besoin, et je le ferai sans hésiter une seconde, parce que je ne te renierai jamais mon amitié. Mais je ne veux pas devenir l'une de ces femmes qui ont l'air d'avoir la corde au cou et que le chagrin rend amorphe, inutile, et fade. Je ne veux pas un jour me réveiller et réaliser qu'on n'a jamais su s'y prendre, et que je reste par habitude, par stupidité, plus que par réel attachement.

Jane resta silencieux un moment, sans savoir quoi dire, puis il se tourna vers elle, toute colère disparue. Elle perçut plus qu'elle ne vit la douleur qu'il retenait de son mieux. Elle se sentit horrible un instant, mais ils savaient tous deux qu'elle avait un peu raison, dans le fond.

Elle glissa sa main jusqu'à son cœur, et il lia leurs doigts. Elle sentit sa respiration s'alourdir sous ses doigts alors qu'elle collait son front contre sa tempe.

-Je déteste les conversations du lendemain, parvint-il à plaisanter. On m'avait pourtant prévenu.

-Pour une fois, j'aimerai avoir tort, souffla-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

-Ça aurait pu être pire, tu aurais pu vouloir ne plus jamais me revoir, tu aurais pu prononcer le mot erreur et nier l'attirance, les possibilités. Et puis, si j'en ai douté auparavant, maintenant je sais que nous n'avons plus aucun problème de confiance.

Elle ne put réfréner son léger sourire, et ne fit aucun geste pour l'empêcher de se tourner complètement vers elle afin de la coller à lui.

-J'ai un avis différent sur la question, tu veux l'entendre ? chuchota-t-il contre son oreille.

Elle acquiesça, se laissant aller à nicher sa tête dans son cou.

-Je pense que l'attirance est bien trop tentante pour les _amis_ que nous sommes, je pense qu'il pourrait y avoir un millions de nuits de plus comme celle-ci –je pense même qu'on pourrait s'améliorer. Je pense aussi que la cannelle est un parfum charmant, et que je dors bien mieux avec toi. Je pense que ça peut marcher, à partir du moment où c'est ce que nous voulons –et tu n'imagines même pas à quel point je le veux. Je pense que ça fait une éternité que je te cherchais, et que tu serais vraiment cruelle si tu te dérobais. Et j'aimerai plus que tout au monde que tu me laisses une chance.

-Tu as fini ? murmura-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux.

-Si tu es convaincue, oui, sinon, j'ai encore une bonne centaine d'arguments.

-Donc, je n'ai pas le droit aux contre, mais tu as le droit aux pour ?

-Tu es tellement agaçante, soupira-t-il dans un léger sourire.

Elle se redressa pour capter son regard, un sourire aux coins des lèvres.

-Et pourtant, j'ai l'intime conviction que ça rentre dans la liste des pour, s'amusa-t-elle.

-Tu n'as pas idée à quel point…

-Je te jure que si, souffla-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Il réagit comme s'il avait attendu ce contact depuis une éternité, et, l'enlaçant presque trop fort, il la fit passer au-dessus de lui, glissant ses mains sous sa chemise qu'elle portait toujours.

-J'en déduis que mes arguments n'étaient pas si mauvais, articula-t-il entre deux baisers.

-Déduis-en ce que tu veux et arrange-toi pour que je ne change pas d'avis, répondit-elle en s'affairant à se débarrasser de la chemise qu'il avait enfilé quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Ça me va, prit-il le temps de conclure avant de la faire basculer sous lui.

* * *

><p>Jane sécha le cours de Parish pour se rendre encore une fois au grenier mais Lisbon n'y prêta que peu attention, bien trop dépassée par les évènements. Elle ne savait plus si elle devait râler contre ce séminaire idiot ou rêvasser comme une idiote en repassant les derniers évènements en boucle dans son esprit. Elle finit par songer que certes la distraction était merveilleuse et très efficace, mais que penser au sexe au milieu de ses camarades de séminaire était vraiment trop inapproprié –et écœurant.<p>

La légèreté qui la caractérisait depuis quelques heures lui permit cependant de passer la matinée sans une ombre au tableau et elle salua presque joyeusement Parish lorsqu'elle quitta la salle aux alentours de midi.

Dans le réfectoire, elle rejoignit Gorby à leur place habituelle et le salua avec un immense sourire aux lèvres. Elle fut récompensée par le rire du vieil homme.

-Et moi qui pensais que c'était vous qui aviez fait quelque chose à Jane pour qu'il ait l'air plus gamin que d'habitude, rit-il de bon cœur.

Elle rougit légèrement, embarrassée, et préféra attaquer l'assiette de riz qu'elle s'était servie.

-Ne vous en faîtes pas, le secret est gardé, sourit-il.

-Ça se voit tant que ça ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Vous rayonnez un peu trop pour quelqu'un qui déteste ce séminaire.

-J'aurai dû faire une critique désobligeante au sujet de Mary, j'aurai été plus crédible, plaisanta-t-elle.

-Assurément, confirma Jane en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

-Est-ce qu'une fois dans ta vie tu pourrais t'annoncer au lieu d'apparaître comme ça ? pesta-t-elle.

Il se contenta de lui sourire effrontément, puis lui prit son verre d'eau pour le vider. Elle lui adressa un regard noir en lui reprenant le verre.

-Je ne crois pas t'avoir autorisé à me voler.

-Si tu m'avais autorisé, on ne parlerait plus de vol, rétorqua-t-il malicieusement.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, si tu as soif, vas te chercher un verre, Mary sera ravie de le remplir.

-Nous y revoilà avec Mary, ricana-t-il. Moi qui pensais que ce qui est à toi est à moi…

-Tu confonds avec le mariage très cher, ironisa-t-elle. Ce qui est à moi reste à moi, et ce qui est à toi… fais-en ce que tu veux, je n'en ai rien à faire.

-Mary m'aurait laissé boire sans rien dire.

Elle lui donna une tape sur l'épaule, presque outrée qu'il ose retourner l'élément Mary contre elle. Il éclata de rire, vite imité de Gorby, avant d'attraper sa main pour entrelacer leurs doigts et porter le dos de sa main à ses lèvres. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, autant exaspérée qu'amusée.

-Au moins, certaines choses restent les mêmes, leur fit remarquer Gorby.

-J'y compte bien, répondit Jane.

Lisbon se contenta de leur adresser un sourire en coin, retournant à son riz.

-On m'a rapporté que vous aviez _évité_ le _cours_ de Monsieur Parish Jane, reprit Gorby.

-C'est plus fort que lui, répondit Lisbon à sa place, il faut toujours qu'il n'en fasse qu'à sa tête.

-Ne vous en faîtes pas, il a encore quelques années avant d'acquérir la sagesse, rit le vieil homme.

-J'avais mes raisons, se défendit Jane.

-Tu as toujours tes raisons, lui rappela Lisbon.

-Tu m'agaces, femme.

-Et si nous allions au but ? continua Lisbon sans relever sa remarque.

-J'ai contacté Cho et mis quelques choses en place, c'est tout.

-Pour quoi faire ? s'enquit Gorby, étonné.

-Pour trouver qui a tué Elly, répondit Jane. J'ai rassemblé les éléments dont nous avions besoin, et je profiterai de la projection de films de cet après-midi qui va rassembler tout le monde dans la salle de sport pour forcer le tueur à se révéler.

Gorby parut soudain bien plus vieux, le visage pâle, ridé, et ses yeux habituellement rieurs désormais noirs, presque éteints. Il se reprit, la voix chevrotante :

-Alors, vous avez trouvé ?

-Je sais pourquoi, mais j'ai besoin de quelques confirmations, reconnut Jane. Je ne voudrai pas vous dire un nom qui ne serait pas le bon.

Gorby acquiesça mécaniquement, comme hors de son propre corps douloureux.

-Pourquoi ? formula-t-il du bout des lèvres, sa voix trahissant l'émotion.

-Je pense qu'Elly avait découvert quelque chose dans le grenier, elle voulait dénoncer les responsables.

-Mais quoi ? Qu'avait-elle découvert ?

-Je dois attendre d'avoir les preuves, je suis navré, s'excusa Jane dans un sourire sincère.

Sous la table, il sentit les doigts de Lisbon attraper sa main avec douceur, un remerciement muet. Jane, qui d'habitude préférait affirmer sans preuve, démontrait le plus grand respect pour leur ami en ne prenant aucun risque de se tromper. Elle savait qu'il voulait éviter l'erreur pour éviter plus de douleur.

Gorby finit par acquiescer, faiblement, tristement. Lisbon retira sa main de celle de Jane et traversa la table pour attraper le poignet de son ami dans un geste doux.

-Nous serons fixés dans l'après-midi, le rassura-t-elle. Et ce soir, vous pourrez appeler Noah et lui dire que Justice a été rendue.

Les yeux du vieil homme s'embuèrent fugitivement puis il tourna sa main pour serrer les doigts de Teresa dans les siens, s'y accrochant comme à une bouée.

-Cho a dit qu'il viendrait avec Rigsby, reprit Jane. Il a pu avoir l'accord d'Hightower, ils seront là vers seize heures.

Gorby acquiesça, une fois encore incapable de parler, mais lorsqu'il redressa les épaules, son regard était déterminé, et la fermeté qu'il dégageait rassura Lisbon. Elle avait eu peur que l'émotion soit trop forte, lui qui attendait depuis si longtemps de savoir, de comprendre pourquoi sa vie s'était défaite. Depuis le début elle avait pensé au travers des dires de Gorby qu'Elly le méritait, mais aujourd'hui, elle aurait juré qu'Ary Gorby le méritait encore plus.

* * *

><p>Lisbon observa Jane s'installer au fond de la salle et s'assit à côté de lui contre le mur. Il protesta immédiatement et la fit passer entre ses jambes, la calant contre son torse. Elle s'en amusa mais joua l'exaspérée, juste pour qu'il ne se repose pas sur ses lauriers. Mais lorsqu'elle sentit qu'il l'enlaçait et déposait une ligne de baisers sur sa nuque, elle dut avouer qu'il était doué et que s'il gardait la même ligne de conduite, elle n'aurait jamais à craindre ce qu'elle avait énoncé contre leur relation –quoi qu'étant indépendante elle savait que tôt ou tard un tel comportement pourrait lui peser. Elle faisait cependant confiance à Jane pour la lire assez facilement et décrypter lorsqu'elle aurait besoin d'espace.<p>

Elle chassa ce genre de pensées afin de tourner la tête vers Jane.

-Merci de ne pas avoir partagé tes théories sans preuves avec Gorby, souffla-t-elle alors que le film débutait sur le mur devant eux.

Elle le vit sourire mais il ne répondit pas, se contentant de glisser son nez dans ses cheveux avec douceur. Lisbon entendit la porte à leur droite s'ouvrir et vit Mary, Matt, Parish et Gorby entrer. Mary sembla chercher quelqu'un du regard et fut visiblement attirée par la silhouette de Gorby qui se faufilait vers eux. Malgré la pénombre, Lisbon vit le regard douloureux de la jeune femme se poser sur elle et Jane. Elle s'étonna d'être désolée pour cette femme qui l'agaçait pourtant tellement.

Gorby s'assit à côté d'eux sur une chaise de camping qu'il avait amenée et qu'il déplia, arguant à mi-voix que son dos n'aimerait pas qu'il prenne place avec eux sur le sol. Lisbon capta son regard toujours autant déterminé grâce à la lumière que la projection renvoyait dans la salle. Elle espérait de tout son cœur que Jane n'ait omis aucun détail, et que les révélations ne briseraient pas plus le cœur du vieil homme. Elly et lui méritaient la paix après cette année de souffrance et d'éloignement.

-Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas énoncé mes théories à voix haute qu'elles ne sont pas solides, murmura Jane à son oreille, assez bas pour que Gorby n'entende pas. Je suis sûr de moi, je n'ai rien laissé au hasard.

Lisbon acquiesça, un peu songeuse, puis elle se tourna vers lui avec un sourire doux :

-Je te fais confiance.

* * *

><p><em>Je ne suis pas trop trop déçue de mon résultat, mais j'avoue que je suis plutôt stressée dans l'attente de vos réactions sur ce chapitre. A vos claviers, s'vous plaît ?<em>

Prochain chapitre, dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue ! Et comme ils m'ont manqué, je vous mets un passage avec l'équipe en extrait ! =)

_"-Alors, c'est comment ce séminaire ? s'enquit Rigsby._

_-Un enfer total, déplora Lisbon, mais je vais en voir la fin bientôt, heureusement._

_-Un enfer ? insista le brun._

_Elle lui offrit un regard noir et il retrouva son professionnalisme immédiatement._

_-Jane a dit qu'il y avait un type à arrêter dans le coin, lança Cho__"_

_-Oui, c'est ce qu'il paraît, approuva Lisbon. Et pour éviter qu'il ne s'enfuie, j'aimerai que vous vous bloquiez les deux issues du bâtiment..."_

**A Mardi ? **=)


	14. To Breath Again

Hello !

Tout d'abord: WOW ! Je vous suis éternellement reconnaissante pour toutes vos reviews ! Je suis d'une telle bonne humeur que je poste un peu en avance. =)  
>Ensuite, je vous laisse apprécier (ou pas?) le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue.<p>

Mille mercis à **Totorsg, Castle38, Sweetylove30, paffi, Coronna, Jade212000, Karyanawel, alamanga, seirarah, Mina Vidoll, Allison26, MarshxMallow, Solealuna, LouiseMentalist** et **Marion-F**. Vous avez illuminé mon week-end ! =)

**janeandteresa**: J'ai hésité longtemps sur cette confidence, je suis contente que ça t'ait plu. Merci !=)

**MissK369**: J'ai été très contente de lire que le 13 a un peu réconcilié nos visions, ça fait plaisir de lire que ça t'a plu. =) Merci !

**00Selene00**: Ton enthousiasme m'a fait plaisir, merci beaucoup [x2 :) ] !

**Fewtime**: Merci tout d'abord pour le soutien psychologique, c'était gentil. =) Ensuite je suis vraiment très contente d'avoir réussi à rendre ce chapitre pas trop mauvais, je l'avais dans la tête depuis le début. Pour l'anecdote Jane, je la tiens de mes vacances en cie de mes jeunes cousines, c'est ce qui est arrivé pour l'aînée. =) Le défi du lendemain, c'était resté dans le léger, ça me fait donc plaisir de lire que tu as pu en sourire. Merci une fois encore (même si ça ne sera jamais assez!).

**Enjoy**: Tu es officiellement ma 200ème reviews *jingle* Merci =D Je suis hyper contente que ça t'ait plu ! J'espère que tu me pardonneras de ne pas te répondre en détail, mais comme je ne suis pas inscrite sur le fo', je prends la liberté de te dire ici à quel point j'admire ce que tu as fait avec _Affaire Classée_. C'était sublime d'un bout à l'autre, merveilleusement bien écrit (quelle poésie dans ton choix des mots !), et tu es la seule à m'avoir fait pleurer pour de bon dans ce fandom. Tu es mon héroïne ! Merci !

**Calypsoh**: Je suis ravie de lire que les chapitres précédents t'ont également plu. =) Oh, et tant que j'y suis, ce qu'il y a de formidable dans tes reviews, c'est qu'elles arrivent toujours à me faire rire, alors qu'en même temps tu dis des choses hallucinantes (comme si tu lisais dans mon esprit) juste pour tes reviews : chapeau ! ^^ Ta façon de lire le perron m'a assise ! Je le voyais comme un élément neutre mais ma réflexion n'était pas poussée à ce point, tu m'épates. =) Et pour la conversation du lendemain, ce ne fut pas un exercice aisé, je voulais rester dans la légèreté (et hors cliché intense) tout en incluant la difficulté de ce qui se jouait, en bref, je suis ravie que ça t'ait plu! Merci pour tout, et pour ce qui est de ma prochaine fic, je devrai mettre une date d'ici la fin de la semaine prochaine. =) Merci encore !

**JulietS**: Ta review m'a collé un immense sourire aux lèvres et m'a fait un peu oublier le montant de mes frais d'inscription en fac, juste pour ça: MERCI ! ^^ Je suis ravie que les chapitres précédents t'aient plu (dis-toi que pour le pull, je me suis pourtant bridée ! lol) Et puis ça m'a fait plaisir de lire que j'ai réussi à restituer un peu d'humour, je n'étais pas sûre que ça fonctionne malgré le temps que j'y ai passé. =) Et puis les chamailleries... on se refait pas hein ? ^^' Ravie qu'elles t'aient plu ! Oh, et oui l'équipe manque cruellement, je crois que je ne m'aventurerai plus à une fiction sans eux. =) En tout cas, merci merci merci ... merci !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 13 : To Breath Again :<span>

Lorsque la projection prit fin, Lisbon était aussi tendue que Gorby. Elle se leva aussitôt qu'elle vit Cho, Rigsby et VanPelt faire leur entrée dans la salle, laissant Jane se diriger au devant des autres pour réclamer le calme et préparer l'annonce qu'il avait à faire.

-Boss, saluèrent les trois coéquipiers dans un léger sourire.

Lisbon présuma qu'ils avaient eu le temps de voir où et comment elle était assise quelques instants plus tôt.

-Alors, c'est comment ce séminaire ? s'enquit Rigsby, un sourire un peu moqueur mais doux aux lèvres.

-Un enfer total, déplora-t-elle, mais je vais en voir la fin bientôt, heureusement.

-Un enfer ? insista le brun.

Elle lui offrit un regard noir et il retrouva son professionnalisme immédiatement.

-Jane a dit qu'il y avait un type à arrêter dans le coin, lança Cho.

-Oui, c'est ce qu'il paraît, approuva Lisbon. Et pour éviter qu'il ne s'enfuie, j'aimerai que vous bloquiez les deux issues du bâtiment. Rigsby vous gardez cette porte et VanPelt vous prenez celle à l'arrière.

Les deux intéressés acquiescèrent et s'empressèrent de se poster alors que Lisbon se tournait vers Cho. Il lui tendit sa plaque et ses menottes, elle dut se réfréner de toutes ses forces afin de ne pas se jeter à son cou. Elle se contenta de prendre ses biens avec le regard d'une droguée en manque sous les yeux presque amusés de Cho.

-Je me suis dit que vous aimeriez procéder à l'arrestation, expliqua-t-il.

-Bonne initiative.

-Je vous laisse aussi le rapport ?

Lisbon hésita un moment, se mordant la lèvre, puis elle envoya toute retenue valser et offrit un sourire à son coéquipier.

-Avec plaisir… Mais ne le dis pas à Jane.

-De toute façon il le devinera, répondit Cho, fataliste.

-Et il y a une enquête en ce moment ? lança-t-elle l'air de rien.

-Oui.

-Ah… Elle avance ?

-Oui.

Lisbon maudit Cho et ses phrases lapidaires mais ne s'abaissa pas à en demander plus. Certes, elle était en manque, mais de là à ramper, il lui restait de la fierté.

Jane remarqua que tout le monde était en place, il monta donc sur la chaise qu'il avait apporté devant son public. Il attendit que le silence se fasse pour reprendre la parole.

-Vous ne l'ignorez sûrement pas: il y a un an, la femme de notre cher Gorby, Elly, est morte assassinée ici même à Trust Creek.

Des murmures traversèrent la salle puis les regards se tournèrent vers le vieil homme qui se tenait debout derrière Jane avec toute sa dignité entachée de douleur.

-Ce meurtre n'a pas été élucidé à l'époque, mais je viens aujourd'hui découvrir le vrai coupable et le faire arrêter. Car, chers participants, le meurtrier est parmi nous.

Cette fois, les murmures trahirent l'excitation qu'évoquait la résolution d'un meurtre en direct, « comme dans les dix petits nègres d'Agatha » chuchotèrent certains.

Lisbon leva les yeux au ciel. Jane était doué, mais sa propension à tout théâtraliser avait la fâcheuse conséquence de l'exaspérer.

-Il y a un an, Elly avait découvert un secret, continua Jane, un secret qu'elle voulait dévoiler et qui a provoqué sa mort. Ce secret est la clef de l'énigme… Ben ? Mary ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers les deux intéressés dans un même mouvement, et Lisbon ne put s'empêcher de faire de même, surprise que Jane ait opté pour ces deux-là en guise de coupables.

Cependant, le grand carton que portait Ben Jenkins et le livre que serrait Mary contre elle indiquèrent à Lisbon qu'ils servaient juste à la théâtralisation des révélations.

-Lors des premiers jours ici, reprit Jane, j'ai inspecté le grenier et mon regard a été attiré par ce carton méticuleusement dissimulé derrière une montagne de souvenirs. Le carton était vide, mais j'ai distingué clairement le symbole du corps des Marines et il ne m'a fallu que peu de temps pour faire le lien avec une vieille affaire de vol. Des M16 avaient été volés ainsi que des munitions, tout était revendu au marché noir et les coupables ont été vite retrouvés et chassés des Marines. Il y a cependant une cargaison qui n'a jamais été retrouvée, et elle était dans ce carton. Les deux voleurs n'ont pas osé rendre ces armes, alors ils les ont dissimulées dans le grenier, espérant les y oublier.

Lisbon vit Matt Honing et Ben Jenkins se faire soudain très petits et se demanda pourquoi Jane ne les dénonçait pas.

-Quelqu'un a découvert ce carton, et plutôt que de le faire savoir, il a préféré renflouer son salaire en revendant son contenu. En effet, il y a un an, Elly et notre ami Ary Gorby ont perdu beaucoup d'argent, et ont dû revoir à la baisse les salaires de leurs employés. La revente des armes à certains clients du séminaire a comblé ce petit manque d'argent, sauf qu'Elly a découvert le trafic et ça allait contre tous ses principes. Eprise de justice et de bien, elle a sûrement lancé un ultimatum : la fin du trafic ou elle dénonçait le coupable.

Gorby retenait son souffle, et soudain il ne semblait plus si fort, soudain la tristesse et la douleur pesaient sur sa forme courbée. Lisbon traversa la salle discrètement jusqu'à lui, pour venir poser une main sur son épaule et silencieusement lui promettre que tout irait bien, que c'était la dernière fois qu'il aurait à se souvenir de son Elly de cette manière-là. Bientôt, il reverrait son sourire lorsqu'il fermerait les yeux, et non plus son corps sans vie, baigné de sang.

-Le coupable, comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, a préféré l'argent, mais pour ce faire, il devait éviter d'être dénoncé. Il connaissait Elly, et il savait qu'en tant que femme de confiance, elle avait tenu sa parole de ne rien dire à personne. Il suffisait de l'éliminer, l'arme du crime était à portée de main et serait vendue peu après à un pensionnaire. De plus, la fenêtre du grenier donnait sur le chalet où Elly passait tant de temps, la tentation était trop forte.

Gorby ferma les yeux et agrippa la main de Lisbon de toutes ses forces, luttant contre ses émotions. Il savait pourquoi, mais qui ? Qui avait eu l'esprit assez froid pour mettre fin à la vie de son soleil ?

-Le carton parle de lui-même messieurs dames, reprit Jane en tendant le bras vers Ben Jenkins qui lui donna le carton. Le meurtrier a été assez malin pour inscrire son nom sur ce carton afin que personne n'y touche, ne pensant pas un seul instant qu'un jour ces quelques mots au marqueur le dénonceraient. S'ajoute à cela un cahier de comptes relatant tous les acheteurs.

Mary leva le livre de compte pour le montrer à l'assistance, alors que Jane retournait le carton et laissait voir les lettres noires à la foule.

Gorby sentit son cœur s'arrêter un instant et il manqua d'air tant le coup porté fut violent. Enfin, il savait. Et les lettres semblaient le narguer avec cruauté, lui rappelant à chaque seconde qu'il avait côtoyé au quotidien celui qui lui avait arraché sa joie de vivre.

-« Propriété de Joseph Parish », lut Jane à voix haute.

La salle entière se tourna vers le professeur Parish qui s'était décomposé sous les regards ébahis de tous. Puis, la première insulte fusa, suivie d'une autre, jusqu'à ce que les injures pleuvent sur lui. L'homme tenta de se défendre en bégayant, arguant qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix, mais déjà Lisbon s'était glissée derrière lui et le menottait sans douceur, lui récitant ses droits d'une voix sèche.

Elle le confia à Cho qui l'emmena à l'extérieur, vite suivi par la foule de curieux, et la salle se vida comme à la fin d'une pièce de théâtre. En l'occurrence, c'était une tragédie, celle de Gorby.

Lisbon vit Jane remettre ses preuves à VanPelt alors que Rigsby courait porter assistance à Cho, elle remarqua que Matt discutait ardemment avec Ben, Mary et le coach, puis elle vit Ary, assis sur la chaise où Jane s'était tenu un peu plus tôt, les épaules voûtées, la tête baissée. Son charisme si lumineux s'était éteint, le rendant petit et malheureux.

Elle se dirigea vers lui et s'accroupit en lui prenant les mains. Il releva la tête, lui offrant la vue de ses yeux mouillés de larmes, et un pâle sourire. Elle se leva et le força à en faire de même, comme pour lui prouver qu'il tenait encore debout.

-C'était bien le seul défaut d'Elly, dans le fond, dit-il non sans douleur, la voix brisée. La confiance, cette foutue confiance qu'elle chérissait tant, et qu'elle connaissait par cœur, il semblerait que l'ironie ait voulu qu'elle la trahisse.

-Elle a voulu faire ce qui était juste, et c'est vous qui aviez raison Ary : c'était quelqu'un de vraiment bien. Vous pouvez être fière d'elle, et de ce qu'elle a accompli. Et ce soir, vous pourrez dire à Noah que la vérité a fini par éclater et qu'enfin sa mère repose en paix.

Le vieil homme acquiesça, acceptant cette consolation comme tout ce qui lui restait désormais. On lui avait arraché son bien le plus précieux, cette confiance si solide qu'Elly lui avait offert venait de le quitter. La Justice n'était qu'une vague idée désormais, et il songea que peut-être, il aurait préféré ne jamais savoir.

Il exerça une légère pression sur les mains de Lisbon puis, dans un sourire abîmé, il s'éloigna pour quitter la salle.

Jane rejoignit Lisbon et glissa une main autour de sa taille, elle se raidit légèrement avant d'accepter ce contact nouveau.

-Affaire résolue, dit-il. Comment le prend-il ?

-Plutôt mal pour l'instant, avoua-t-elle dans un soupir. Je crois qu'il se sent abandonné, il a besoin de temps pour tout assimiler.

-VanPelt a dit qu'elle retrouverait les acheteurs de Parish. Au moins s'il ne tombe pas pour meurtre, il ira en prison pour trafic d'armes volées.

Lisbon acquiesça distraitement, plongée dans ses pensées. Jane ne put résister longtemps avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

-A quoi penses-tu ?

Elle se tourna vers lui avec un léger sourire.

-C'est toi l'enquêteur de choc, à toi de me le dire.

-Tu jubiles, n'est-ce pas ? rit-il doucement. La simple idée que je puisse ne pas te lire en cet instant te fait te sentir incroyablement puissante.

-Tu n'as pas idée, s'amusa-t-elle en se détachant de lui pour se diriger vers la sortie.

Il la rattrapa rapidement pour marcher à sa hauteur.

-Matt a dit qu'il annulait la fin du séminaire, annonça-t-il, il fera venir le car demain soir pour nous ramener chez nous.

-Au moins, on a une bonne nouvelle, soupira Lisbon avec soulagement. Rigsby, vous êtes prêts à partir ? continua-t-elle à l'intention du grand brun qui venait à leur rencontre.

-Le suspect est bouclé et la foule dissipée, rapporta-t-il. Cho vous fait savoir qu'il est désolé mais qu'avec Parish, on n'a plus assez de place pour vous ramener à Sacramento tous les deux.

Le regard moqueur de Rigsby démontrait tout sauf la désolation, ce qui amusa légèrement Jane, surtout lorsqu'il remarqua le regard noir de la brunette à côté de lui.

-On vous voit lundi patron ? s'inquiéta Grace en approchant.

-Si je ne suis pas morte d'exaspération d'ici là, bougonna Lisbon.

-Vous avez tenu une semaine et cinq jours, lui signala Rigsby.

-Et puis vous avez Jane, tenta la rousse avec un sourire hésitant.

Jane éclata de rire alors que Lisbon restait la bouche ouverte, sans savoir quoi répondre.

-Vous avez raison, se reprit-elle finalement. Si jamais j'en ai marre d'ici demain, je peux toujours me défouler sur lui, Hightower ne m'en voudra pas si je l'abîme un peu.

-Hey ! protesta l'intéressé en cessant de rire.

Rigsby et VanPelt échangèrent des regards amusés alors que Cho descendait la vitre de la voiture côté conducteur.

-On a des heures de route à faire, signala-t-il aux deux agents de sa voix égale. Et ce n'est qu'un au revoir, vous les reverrez lundi.

-Direct et sans ornement, commenta Jane. Tu m'as manqué Cho.

L'asiatique esquissa un très léger et discret sourire puis remonta sa vitre après un signe de tête à Lisbon. Rigsby et Grace les saluèrent avec de grands sourires, puis montèrent en voiture.

Jane et Lisbon se disputèrent pendant les quelques minutes qui suivirent en essayant de deviner qui de Grace ou de Rigsby avait réussi à convaincre Cho de klaxonner alors qu'ils prenaient la route du retour.

* * *

><p>Gorby ne se montra pas au réfectoire dans la soirée, et en entendant le discours maladroit de Matt, Lisbon jugea que ce n'était pas plus mal.<p>

En sortant, elle fit mine de se diriger vers son chalet, mais Jane la retint par la main.

-N'y vas pas, lui conseilla-t-il avec douceur. Il a encore besoin de solitude, crois-moi.

Lisbon acquiesça tristement, puis, refermant ses doigts sur ceux de Jane, elle se laissa guider jusqu'au chalet numéro 16 pour la dernière fois.

Le cœur lourd, elle avait du mal à imaginer que le matin même, elle avait été si joyeuse. Les mains de Jane lui semblaient un peu étrangères, et les souvenirs étaient soudain flous, comme si sa peine pour Gorby avait éclipsé tout ce qui l'avait rendue si légère.

Jane sentit sa mélancolie, il l'attira dans une étreinte et attendit qu'elle se laisse aller à l'idée de lui, à cette intimité nouvelle. Il fut remercié pour sa patience quelques secondes plus tard, lorsqu'elle entoura son cou de ses bras.

Ils restèrent un moment immobiles, silencieux, puis, espérant gagner la bataille contre cette atmosphère mélancolique, Jane glissa sa main sur la taille de la brunette avant d'esquisser un léger sourire en y rencontrant son badge.

-Je vois que l'agent Lisbon est de retour et n'a pas résisté au manque du travail, s'amusa-t-il.

-La faute à Cho, se défendit-elle, un peu honteuse.

-Et il t'a apporté la panoplie, constata-t-il en trouvant les menottes et une arme à sa ceinture.

-Je me sens en sécurité avec, argua-t-elle en se détachant de lui.

-Eh bien, il est temps de t'apprendre que tu peux très bien vivre sans, murmura-t-il en l'approchant à nouveau pour l'embrasser fugitivement.

Elle ne bougea pas lorsqu'il détacha le badge, les menottes, et l'arme pour les jeter sur le canapé. Mais lorsqu'il l'embrassa pour la deuxième fois, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et alors qu'il l'entraînait vers un lit prometteur, elle le laissa croire qu'il avait raison, qu'elle pouvait vivre sans son job, ne serait-ce que pour une nuit... Ne serait-ce que pour lui.

* * *

><p><em>Jour 13 :<em>

A midi, Gorby fut dérangé par des coups frappés timidement à sa porte. Il chassa le chat de ses genoux pour aller ouvrir, se déplaçant avec la lenteur du chagrin.

Matt Honing lui offrit un sourire déconfit, bafouillant un droit d'entrée que Gorby lui offrit sans un mot.

-L'équipe et moi avons beaucoup réfléchi hier, se lança maladroitement Matt. A vrai dire, Ben et moi nous en voulons terriblement pour ce qui s'est passé.

-Vas pas te plomber le cerveau avec ça gamin, marmotta Gorby. Tu pouvais pas savoir que tes erreurs de jeunesse causeraient tout ça. C'est pas toi qui as appuyé sur la détente.

Matt acquiesça, mal à l'aise bien qu'attaché à ce qu'il avait à dire.

-On pense que Trust Creek, ça sonne pas aussi bien que Gorby's Creek, dit-il d'une traite. Et je veux que tu signes un contrat de copropriété avec moi, ajouta-t-il dans la foulée. C'est le moins que je puisse faire. Il y aura quelques détails juridiquement parlant, mais ce n'est qu'un à côté, nous voulons retrouver Gorby's Creek et son âme d'antan.

Gorby ne sut quoi répondre, pris de court puis assailli par l'émotion, il eut la pensée rassurante qu'Elly veillait sur lui depuis là-haut pour qu'une telle chose arrive.

-Et aussi, reprit Matt avec encore plus d'hésitation, puisqu'il faut un nouvel enseignant… On a pensé à… Enfin… On s'est dit que peut-être… Noah ?

Gorby dut s'asseoir pour encaisser ce soudain réveil de Matt. Lorsqu'il inspira pour parler, il constata avec étonnement que respirer n'était plus si douloureux.

-T'es sûr que t'as pas bu gamin ?

-Certain, assura Matt dans un sourire hésitant. Tu vas y penser, hein ?

Matt eut tout le temps de craindre le pire dans l'attente de sa réponse, et lorsqu'il vit son vieil ami hocher la tête, il put enfin sourire de toutes ses dents.

-On s'organisera plus tard, je pensais fermer le séminaire une semaine après le départ d'aujourd'hui.

-Ça ne serait pas une mauvaise idée, confirma Gorby dans un sourire faible mais encourageant.

Matt lui tendit une main un peu tremblante, reste de sa nervosité, et Gorby la prit sans hésiter, encore surpris d'avoir retrouvé comment respirer.

* * *

><p>Jane mit un certain temps à ouvrir les yeux, mais lorsqu'il réalisa que Lisbon n'était plus à côté de lui, il se sentit complètement réveillé.<p>

Il se redressa dans le lit et vit qu'elle avait fait sa valise, elle l'avait déposée sur son lit impeccable. Elle était assise à côté, écrivant sans aucun doute les éléments de l'enquête pour un futur rapport. Il la trouva si exaspérante qu'il oublia un instant que cet empressement à tout boucler ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose.

Il se leva pour venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le lit. Elle ne leva pas les yeux vers lui, et il sut qu'il l'avait bien lue.

-On n'est pas obligé de s'arrêter parce que le séminaire s'arrête, fit-il remarquer en haussant les épaules. Deux nuits et une journée, c'est plutôt court, tu ne crois pas ?

-Peut-être qu'on peut juste dire que ça n'a pas marché, suggéra-t-elle à mi-voix, comme si elle se l'était répété mille fois depuis son réveil, pour être sûre que ça sonne juste.

-J'aurai pourtant juré qu'on s'était plutôt bien débrouillé.

Lisbon posa les feuilles sur sa valise mais ne rencontra toujours pas son regard.

-Je peux comprendre que tu aies peur, insista-t-il, je ne suis pas la personne la plus facile à vivre, mais tu sais que je peux faire des efforts, je te l'ai prouvé, non ? Et puis, en deux semaines, tu as eu nombre d'occasions de me tuer, et je suis toujours en vie.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle. Je crois que c'est un peu trop récent, un peu trop rapide aussi.

-Tu doutes ?

-Pas toi ?

Il haussa les épaules, se détachant comme pour se protéger derrière la désinvolture.

-Je ne veux pas te blesser, souffla-t-elle, laisse-moi un peu de temps pour me faire à l'idée.

-Combien de temps ? demanda-t-il d'une voix bien mal maîtrisée pour un maître de la manipulation. Un jour, une semaine, un mois, un an ? Crois-tu que j'attendrai tout ce temps que tu fasses ton choix ?

-Si tu n'attends pas, alors peut-être que ça n'en valait pas la peine, répondit-elle aussitôt, blessée.

Il voulut lui jeter sa crainte du rejet à la figure sous forme de colère, mais il se retint, quittant le chalet en claquant la porte.

* * *

><p>Il traversa le village de chalets pieds nus, sa chemise à moitié ouverte, les cheveux défaits, et ses pas le guidèrent malgré lui jusqu'à Gorby qui était assis sur le perron de son chalet.<p>

-Des problèmes gamin ?

-Réveil raté, répondit-il en s'asseyant à côté de son ami. Vous tenez le coup ?

Gorby lui sourit doucement, puis lui raconta la visite de Matt dans la matinée, encore chamboulé par cette nouveauté.

-Je viens d'appeler Noah et de tout lui expliquer, termina-t-il. Il m'a dit qu'il allait y réfléchir. Comme aurait dit Elly : en langage Noah, ça veut dire oui, il ne l'a juste pas encore compris.

Jane ne se priva pas de sourire, content que son ami retrouve un cœur plus léger.

-J'ai passé des années à vivre avec des morts, à vivre pour eux, reprit Gorby. Mon Elly me manque tellement, et je crois qu'elle me manquera toujours un peu, mais désormais, je réapprends à vivre avec les vivants, et je crois que c'est une bonne chose, je crois qu'Elly aurait trouvé ça beau et plein d'espoir.

Jane hocha la tête, soudain songeur.

-Vous devriez essayer, sourit Ary en se tournant finalement vers lui. C'est un sentiment merveilleux.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Qu'elle a besoin de temps, et que vous feriez mieux de lui en donner. Elle le mérite autant que vous, et elle est bien vivante.

Jane resta un moment silencieux, le temps de laisser l'idée faire son chemin, puis il laissa s'échapper un soupir avant d'offrir un léger sourire à son ami.

-Je crois que je peux faire ça, confia-t-il finalement.

Le sourire de Gorby lui confirma que c'était une bonne réponse, puis, voyant ce même sourire s'agrandir, il tourna la tête pour voir Lisbon les rejoindre, hésitante. Il lui offrit un sourire navré, elle comprit aussitôt et le remercia muettement avant de prendre des nouvelles de son vieil ami.

-Je vivrai, sourit-il avec douceur. Et je vous suis éternellement reconnaissant pour ce que vous avez fait tous les deux.

-Je crois que vous avez fait vous-même beaucoup, répondit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Après tout, nous étions des cas plutôt désespérés, Hightower ne savait plus quoi faire.

-Et tout le CBI commençait à parier sur qui tuerait l'autre le premier, ajouta Jane non sans humour.

-Merci Ary, souffla Lisbon en posant une main sur son bras, certaine qu'il comprendrait toutes les implications.

Le vieil homme lui sourit avec tendresse, lui offrant un dernier indice muet quant à la route à suivre avant de se tourner vers Jane.

-Prends soin d'elle gamin, ordonna-t-il d'un ton bouru. C'est tout ce que t'as à faire maintenant.

-Je sais, acquiesça Jane en levant les yeux vers Lisbon. Il ne me reste qu'elle.

Gorby fit aller son regard de Jane à Lisbon puis de Lisbon à Jane, leurs regards trahissaient à quel point ils venaient de se déconnecter de la réalité. Le vieil homme sourit, certain que sa dernière leçon ferait son chemin avec un peu de temps.

…

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée –leur première et dernière à Gorby's Creek– à parler tous les trois sur les marches, jusqu'à l'arrivée du bus qui devait les ramener à leur quotidien. Et la pensée rassurante d'un quotidien modifié, plus facile à vivre, rendit les adieux moins durs. La promesse de se revoir ne fut pas faite en l'air. Il y avait plus à apprendre d'un ami que d'un séminaire idiot.

Lorsque le bus s'éloigna, laissant Gorby à sa vie retrouvée, Lisbon ne put s'empêcher de penser à quel point il lui manquerait. Puis, dans un écho presque parfait au voyage d'aller, elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Jane et ferma les yeux. Sauf que cette fois, les doigts de Jane étaient liés aux siens, comme soudés par la force de leurs liens.

Il passa tout le trajet à espérer que ça suffirait à un choix en sa faveur.

* * *

><p><em>Je ne mets pas d'extrait de l'épilogue, je n'en ai pas trouvé à mon goût. Il sera en ligne <em>jeudi soir _ou_ vendredi matin_._  
><em>D'ici là, je n'ai rien contre l'expression de vos avis ! =)<em>


	15. Her Choice

Hello !

Venant d'apprendre que le jour de la rentrée, je n'ai pas cours, je suis d'excellente humeur, et donc je poste ! =)  
>Merci pour toutes vos reviews, les ajouts aussi, mais surtout vos merveilleuses reviews qui me donnent vraiment envie de me surpasser. (Et de stresser mais c'est une autre histoire lol)<p>

Mille mercis à **LAurore, Karyanawel, Castle38, alamanga, Totorsg, seirarah, Jade212000, Solealuna, paffi, MarshxMallow, Marion-F, Pepe64** et **Jaymaddict** (x10). =)

**janeandteresa**: Eh oui après une longue attente j'ai enfin fait boucler l'affaire :) Ravie que ça soit à ton goût et merci !

**MissK369**: Thank you, thank you very much ! :) Contente que ça t'ait plu!

**Enjoy**: Ca faisait un moment que j'avais pas fait le coup de l'ascenseur émotif... A croire que c'est incurable en fait... ^^' Je ne voyais pas la résolution toute rose pour Gorby, mais bon, je ne pouvais décemment pas éviter de lui rendre un peu son séminaire. Et tu as remarqué le coup du "gamin", juste pour ça merci, parce que j'adorais l'idée mais j'ai beaucoup hésité. :) Oh et j'ai trop ri avec la faille et autres références. ^^ Merci ! (et de rien, ta fiction est un bijou, il FALLAIT que je te le dise =D)

**vanou963**: Wow, top 3 carrément ! Ca fait super plaisir, merci ! =)

**FewTime**: Tu compares d'entrée de jeu le retour de TM à ma nouvelle fic, comment veux-tu que je fasse autrement que te faire toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel? lol Je suis contente que les brèves interventions de l'équipe t'aient plu. =) Et puis désolée pour tes nerfs hein ! mais vu que tu n'as pas détesté non plus, je suis ravie. Et puis comme tu l'as remarqué, j'utilise beaucoup les rappels, et là encore j'ai pas pu résister, c'est presque un TOC d'écriture. ^^ Merci beaucoup !

* * *

><p><span>Epilogue: Her Choice:<span>

_Une semaine plus tard:_

La salle d'attente du cabinet de son psychothérapeute semblait bien vide par rapport à ce qu'il avait vu. Il n'y avait que Lisbon assise à sa gauche et un vieux couple. L'homme dormait profondément, la tête en arrière et la bouche ouverte, alors que sa femme le fixait droit dans les yeux, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle se dandinait sur sa chaise en lui offrant quelques clins d'œil de temps à autre. Jane se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise et détourna le regard brièvement avant de revenir, perturbé, à cette vieille femme qui le déshabillait du regard avec un vif intérêt.

Lisbon ne prêtait aucune attention à la salle, occupée à observer l'affiche en face qui vantait des pilules miracles pour voir la vie en rose, des antidépresseurs en somme. Elle se demanda quand elle en aurait besoin compte tenu de la décision qu'elle avait prise concernant Jane.

Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il l'ait persuadée une fois encore de venir à son rendez-vous chez le psy. Elle aurait pensé que le fait que l'homme lui fasse ouvertement des avances était désormais indésirable pour Jane, mais il avait apparemment une idée derrière la tête. C'était du moins ce qui lui avait semblé lorsqu'il était venu la chercher le matin-même chez elle.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par la main de Jane qui chercha la sienne. Il lia leurs doigts avec douceur et elle ressentit une fois encore cette fichue décharge au niveau du cœur, son corps était réactif au moindre de ses gestes envers elle. C'était fichtrement agaçant puisqu'il était un expert du langage corporel –allez lui faire croire que vous êtes toujours en colère ou ne serait-ce qu'indifférente lorsque tout votre corps hurle le contraire.

Elle finit par lever les yeux vers Jane et il lui adressa un sourire embarrassé. Elle fronça les sourcils puis suivit la direction qu'il lui indiquait du regard pour voir la vieille femme qui terrorisait apparemment Jane. Elle eut un sourire moqueur, ce à quoi il répondit par une grimace tendre avant d'aller enfouir furtivement son visage dans son cou pour y déposer un baiser. Elle le maudit mentalement, mais jamais au grand jamais elle n'aurait voulu l'en empêcher, ce genre de gestes lui rappelait qu'elle avait gagné un merveilleux combat et que les batailles à venir en valaient la peine.

La porte du bureau du psychothérapeute s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître l'homme au sourire publicitaire et à la voix mielleuse.

-Patrick ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. Je n'ai pas eu l'honneur de votre visite depuis trois semaines. Oh, et la ravissante agent Lisbon vous accompagne, c'est un plaisir.

-Monsieur Bergman, le salua Lisbon dans un sourire un peu raide.

-Nous venons pour une visite de courtoisie, _docteur_, déclara Jane en insistant non sans moquerie sur le mot docteur (une habitude que le pauvre monsieur Bergman avait fini par supporter).

-Une visite de courtoisie, vraiment ? s'informa ledit docteur en les faisant entrer dans son bureau.

Jane prit place sur le divan, Lisbon se tint en retrait. Elle ignorait quels étaient les plans de Jane, et comme les vieilles habitudes ont souvent la vie dure, elle préférait paraître hors du coup.

-Vous n'ignorez pas que c'est la cour de Sacramento qui vous oblige à venir me voir une fois par semaine sauf dérogation ?

-Nous savons vous et moi que je n'ai rien à vous raconter, je n'ai jamais rien eu à vous raconter, à vrai dire, je tenais juste à vous informer qu'il faudra déplacer nos entrevues à des jours de semaine à l'avenir. Mes week-ends vont être trop chargés pour que je vienne perdre mon précieux temps à boire le thé avec vous et faire semblant de vous raconter ma vie.

-Soit, nous conviendrons d'un jour dans ce cas, répondit Bergman, pas le moins du monde déstabilisé par le ton employé par son patient rebelle. Mais puis-je vous demander ce qui va vous prendre tant de temps ?

-Un déménagement, répondit Jane d'une voix égale. Enfin, deux pour être exact. Cette chambre de motel où j'habite est bien trop petite, alors j'ai trouvé un appartement, un chez-moi comme on dit.

Lisbon écarquilla les yeux mais ne parvint pas à croiser les yeux de Jane. Se pourrait-il qu'il veuille vraiment aller de l'avant ? La réponse semblait être oui.

-Et je compte abandonner définitivement ma maison à Malibu, continua Jane. Je n'en suis pas encore à la vendre, et puisque vous aimez les confidences, je ne pense pas la vendre un jour, mais je compte m'éviter ses séances de... comment vous disiez déjà ? Ah oui, de masochisme gonflées d'une effrayante propension à l'autodestruction. Vous voyez _docteur_, je ne faisais pas que dormir sur votre divan, j'ai un peu entendu ce que vous me racontiez.

Lisbon se mordit les lèvres, à mi-chemin entre le rire et l'émotion. Elle était assaillie par tellement de sentiments... Si Bergman n'avait pas été là, elle se serait jetée sur Jane pour l'enlacer à l'en étouffer.

-Eh bien, c'est une excellente nouvelle Patrick, se reprit Bergman, encore sous le choc. Ce sont des progrès tout à fait encourageants.

-Je trouve aussi, acquiesça Jane en se levant. Vous me faîtes grâce des trois quart d'heure restants ? ajouta-t-il.

-Je suppose que pour vous laisser fêter l'évènement, je peux faire une exception et vous libérer, marmotta le psy, toujours un peu perdu.

-Parfait, sourit Jane. Au revoir _docteur_.

Il lui serra la main avec enthousiasme puis attendit que Lisbon salue à son tour son psychothérapeute.

-Agent Lisbon, ma proposition de dîner tient toujours, ne put s'empêcher de formuler Bergman.

-Elle va devoir refuser, intervint Jane sans même laisser Lisbon ouvrir la bouche. Elle dîne déjà en ville ce soir.

Il glissa une main possessive sur la taille de la brunette, son sourire aurait pu alimenter toute la ville en lumière. Lisbon adressa un regard désolé à son prétendant, un sourire embarrassé aux lèvres.

-Je vois que vous avez fait _beaucoup_ de progrès, constata Bergman non sans une once de déception.

-Comme quoi même le plus désespérant de vos patients peut se trouver plein de bonnes surprises, jubila Jane.

-Le changement est impressionnant, je vous encourage à garder cette ligne de conduite.

-Pour ça, comptez sur elle, sourit Jane en tournant un regard plus doux vers Lisbon, toujours muette.

Bergman acquiesça, puis les salua enfin.

Lorsqu'ils furent sortis de la salle d'attente, Lisbon s'arrêta au milieu du couloir, le visage fermé. Jane ouvrit les mains vers le ciel, demandant silencieusement pardon, un vestige de joie aux coins des lèvres.

-Je sais que tu détestes les surprises, mais elles étaient plutôt bonnes non ? tenta-t-il, un peu effrayé par le silence prolongé et la mine butée de sa compagne.

-Patrick Jane, tu es l'être le plus insupportable, le plus exaspérant, le plus arrogant, le plus enquiquinant, le plus...

-Séduisant ? suggéra-t-il dans l'espoir de calmer son agacement.

-Je te hais, souffla-t-elle avant d'enlacer sa taille et de nicher sa tête dans son cou.

Il sourit et referma ses bras sur elle avec tendresse, déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux.

-Je savais que ça te plairait, murmura-t-il en sentant qu'elle le serrait plus fort contre elle.

Ils restèrent un moment enlacés, au milieu du couloir, puis Lisbon parvint à se recomposer, et il s'empressa de l'emmener visiter ce fameux appartement.

Dans son bureau, monsieur Bergman sourit en finissant ses notes sur le cas Patrick Jane. Il n'eut qu'un bref moment d'hésitation avant d'attraper son tampon pour l'appliquer au bas de la page.

Patrick Jane était officiellement apte à la réinsertion. La cour jugerait du reste.

* * *

><p>Hightower prit un moment pour observer les lieux en sortant de sa voiture. Elle n'était plus venue à Gorby's Creek depuis des années, mais le lieu, malgré l'épisode touristique, gardait de sa beauté. Le camp était vide de participants, entre deux séminaires, se remettant tout juste du scandale.<p>

Elle se dirigea instinctivement vers un vieux chalet familier. Elle frappa deux coups puis attendit, son dossier à la main.

Lorsque Gorby la découvrit sur le pas de sa porte, son visage s'illumina et il l'accueillit chaleureusement.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous amène en personne ? s'enquit-il en s'activant pour préparer du thé.

-L'évaluation que vous avez fourni sur Jane et Lisbon, répondit Madeleine. Je vous fais confiance, elle n'est en rien entachée par le fait qu'ils ont élucidé le meurtre d'Elly, cependant j'aimerai votre avis autrement que par papier. Est-ce qu'ils sont vraiment guéris ?

-La guérison prend bien des années ma chère Madeleine, et vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Parfois même ça ne guérit pas, et c'est sûrement le cas de notre ami Jane. Cependant, une chose est sûre, il a confiance en Teresa Lisbon, et il lui confierait sa vie sans hésitation.

-Et Lisbon ?

-Elle a bien trop lutté contre elle-même, mais je crois que ce problème est réglé.

-C'est donc un vrai succès ?

Gorby acquiesça en souriant, satisfait de son travail. Elly aurait été fière de lui, il le savait.

-J'ai reçu un fax du psychothérapeute de Jane ce matin, reprit Hightower. Je crois que vous serez heureux d'entendre qu'il a déclaré Jane apte à la réinsertion. Son cas va donc être réexaminé par un juge, mais d'après le psy, Jane a tous les éléments pour devenir quelqu'un de stable. Je n'aurai jamais cru entendre ce mot qualifier un jour Jane.

Gorby ne put que rire puis il se redressa.

-Vous êtes familière des murs des récompenses, non ?

-Bien sûr, sourit Hightower.

-Jane et Lisbon auraient eu une place toute choisie sur notre niaiseux mur des couples. Cependant, lorsque je leur ai demandé de prendre la photo, ils ont insisté pour que la photo soit sur un mur bien spécifique.

Hightower fronça les sourcils, partagée entre sa curiosité pour cette photo et son hésitation envers la nouvelle –le règlement du CBI restait une sorte de bible, malgré le statut particulier de Jane.

-Vous ne la trouverez pas dans cette fichue salle des récompenses et autres trophées idiots, reprit Gorby. Si vous voulez voir le résultat de leur séjour ici, il vous faudra vous intéresser à mon mur de salon.

Sur ces mots, Hightower se tourna vers le mur indiqué d'un geste de la main par Gorby. Elle y trouva un cadre accompagnant une photo familière d'Elly. Dans ce cadre, Jane et Lisbon entouraient Gorby, tous trois riaient aux éclats.

Hightower ne put réprimer un sourire puis se pinça les lèvres avant de se redresser, les yeux brillants.

-Je suppose que mon enquête est close et que ces deux-là ont encore bien des années à collaborer.

-Croyez-moi ma chère Madeleine, la collaboration n'est qu'un début, sourit Gorby non sans malice.

Elle rit doucement puis quitta ses airs d'officielle.

-Cette tasse de thé est toujours d'actualité ? s'informa-t-elle.

-N'allez-vous pas être en retard dans votre emploi du temps ?

-Je suppose que je peux faire une entorse le temps de boire le thé avec un vieil ami, sourit-elle en réponse.

Gorby sourit et se leva pour aller chercher son thé, ravi de la compagnie.

Et sur le mur, la photo répandait la joie de ses trois rires, illuminant le chalet avec toute la force et la beauté des vies qu'on a su sauver.

Fin

* * *

><p><em>Une nouvelle histoire terminée. =) J'espère que cet épilogue vous a plu, je l'avais écrit peu après mon prologue, il est donc peut-être un peu brouillon, si c'est vraiment le cas je m'en excuse !<em>

_Peut-être se retrouvera-t-on sur mon nouveau projet d'ici un petit (mini) mois ! Sinon, ravie d'avoir fait un bout de route en votre compagnie. =)_


End file.
